


Christmas with the Avengers (2017)

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Christmas Fics! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baking, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Feels, Buying Presents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deck the Halls, Developing Relationships, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Feels, Fluff and Humour, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Moving In Together, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, No Angst, Peter Parker is Andrew Garfield, Rating May Change, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Santa costumes, Secret Relationships, Sleigh rides, Snowball Fight, Spideypool - Freeform, Thundershield - Freeform, Tony loves Christmas, Too Many Christmas Decorations, Too much eggnog, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, We Will See What Smut Happens, widowhawk, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: This fluffy, fun filled, 25 day long fic takes place in a universe where every one is friends, nothing terrible has happened at all, and the only angst is when somebody eats all the cookies!Buckle up for all of our favorite ships, lots of mistle toe kisses, ridiculous Christmas-y tropes, Christmas music and terrible holiday sweaters, and several love confessions, because this is the best time of year for romance and sappy moments! Enjoy!!Pairings-- Spideypool, ThunderShield, developing WinterIron, WidowHawk, Pepper-RhodeyOne Chapter a day until Christmas!Happy Holiday Season Everyone!





	1. Chapter 1

{{[TODAYS SONG– Santa Claus is Coming to Town by Bruce Springsteen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xOe4GRyebo)}}

{{[ **FAN ART OF TONY IN HIS SWEATER!**](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/168114822453/latelierderiot-tis-the-season-based-on-this)}}

Tony sat in his lab with his first cup of coffee of the morning, moving songs around on his Christmas playlist, trying to get the order exactly right, because he didn’t like to adjust it once he hit play. 

Once the playlist was final, it was set in stone for the month because he had too much decorating and present shopping and general holiday shenanigans to engage in to try and re-do a playlist.  **  
**

“Good Morning, Sir.” JARVIS came online. “Happy first day of December.” 

 Tony smiled up at the ceiling. “Hey J! Happy First of December!”

“Would I be correct in assuming you have already picked out your song for this morning?”

“You absolutely are correct. I think we need to remind everyone of exactly who’s coming to town.” Tony grinned, and rubbed his hands together with a smirk that bordered on malevolent. 

“Also, I happen to know that Rhodey  _hates_ Bruce Springsteen, and since he snuck in to spend the night with Pepper last night and completely avoided talking to me, I feel like he should suffer just the tiniest bit.”

“Excellent plan, Sir.”

“Thank you.” Tony queued up the correct song and sat back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“ _Crank it_ , JARVIS.”

**************************

The music started out softly enough, some bells, what sounded like conversation, a light piano melody– honestly it was a nice enough way to wake up on the first day of December. After a weekend of overeating and fighting over who got which slice of pie, the Tower was mercifully peaceful, everyone sleeping in on a lazy morning, and the music was nice. Seasonal even.

Not the worst way to wake up.

And then it was the  _worst_ , as the music was cranked up, the speakers wired throughout the Tower blasting at an obscene level–

_You better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout! I’m telling you why! SANTA Clause is coming to town! SANTA Clause is coming to town!_

“No no no.” Clint groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. “No.  _No_!  I’m not doing this for another year. Tasha, make it stop.”

“ _You_ make it stop!” Nat complained, kicking at his shins from where she was buried somewhere under a stack of pillows and blankets on their king size bed. “You _’_ re the one who thought it was a good idea to live with Tony! He’s like a Christmas maniac! You know this and every single Thanksgiving when I suggest getting our own place just until New Years, you laugh it off and say Tony isn’t that bad. Do you remember now why that two bedroom down on 18th looked so inviting?”

_He sees you when you’re sleeping, he knows when you’re awake! He knows if you’ve been bad or good! You better be good for goodness sake!_

“Tony!” Clint bellowed, knowing full well the smart mouthed genius would be sitting down in his lab laughing hysterically at waking them all up this way. “Tony I swear to  _god_ —!”

“Face it, babe.” Natasha wiggled her way closer until she was pressed up against his body. “You love Christmas with Tony. He’s like a giant kid, except he buys you cool things.”

“He does buy me cool things.” Clint admitted grudgingly, and kissed her forehead. “I’m still gonna rip the speakers out of our room.”

Tasha just smiled and cuddled closer, scratching her nails over his chest and marveled over getting to celebrate a seventh holiday season together with the man she loved. 

*********************

_Santa Claus is coming to town! SANTA Claus is coming to town!_

Bucky grabbed his gun from under his pillow, somersaulting out of bed and into a ready stance, completely naked but with weapon raised and ready to fight, pointing the pistol at the door–the window–the bathroom–where the  _hell_ was the music coming from?

“What the shit?” Bucky whispered, staring up at his ceiling in complete confusion. “Why is there–what the–?”

The he sat back on his bed, pulling a blanket over his nakedness and put his head in his hands.

When Steve had mentioned in passing that Tony loved the holidays, he had neglected to mention the Christmas music at full blast on December first at the ridiculous hour of–

“Five am.” Bucky slid his gun back under the pillow and rolled further into his bed. “Five  _fucking_ am. I’m gonna kill Tony.”

Except he wasn’t going to kill him.

Because eight months ago when Steve had brought Bucky home to the Tower, the gorgeous brunette had promptly dragged him down to a slightly terrifying lab and spent hours working on his arm to try and make it hurt less, chattering on about nothing at all, but looking up and grinning every few minutes, leaving Bucky tongue tied and flustered and halfway in love.

Too loud Christmas music be damned, Bucky liked Tony too much to even think about complaining.

*********************

Steve would have fallen out of the bed had Thor not reached out and snagged him when the music came on and he startled awake.

“Settle, Steven.” the big blonde rumbled and Steve laughed a little, sinking back into the bed, into the warmth of Thor’s arms. “Is this a Yuletide custom, to have  _noise_ from the ceiling in the morning?”

Thor sounded like he wasn’t a fan, and Steve rubbed a hand over his face. “Uh, it’s a  _Tony_ custom. December first. Christmas music. Even though yeah, this is basically noise, isn’t it? He has a weird taste in music.”

“Hmmm.” Thor nodded in agreement and tugged Steve closer to him, coaxing him in for a kiss. “Shall we take a shower and start our day then?”

“Oh  _shit_ , it’s morning.” Steve blanched and pulled away. “The entire Tower will be up now, I thought we would have a little more time together, but I’ve got to go.” he jumped out of bed, glancing around for his clothes and pulling on his pants frantically. “I won’t make it back to my room without anyone seeing me so I’m just going to take the back stairways down to the kitchen, alright? I’ll see you in a little bit.”

He bent to brush a quick kiss over Thor’s mouth and snuck out the door, missing the disappointed look on the demi-gods face.

It was getting harder and harder to keep their relationship a secret, and with this being the season to spoil your loved ones— Thor didn’t want to hide what he felt, or be unable to give Steven the gifts he wanted just in case someone noticed and commented or teased them or anything like that.

Besides, Steve had been slipping lately, going to kiss Thor before remembering to pull away at the last minute, or reaching for Thor’s hand as they walked only to jump away with a horrified look on his face, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one else had seen.

They had been sharing a bed for nearly three months now, and trying to hide it was getting  _tiresome_.

Thor headed towards his bathroom, determined to convince Steve to tell the rest of the team about their love before the year was over.

**********************

“Do you think he  _knows_ I slept over and is punishing me?” Rhodey asked, only halfway kidding as he brushed his teeth, and Pepper laughed at him from the shower.

“No, I think Tony is just delighted that it’s the first day of December and now he has an excuse to play things involving jingle bells for twenty five days and no one has a valid reason to complain.”

“I can literally think of  _eight_ reasons to complain right now.” He retorted and the pretty redhead only laughed harder, the bathroom filling with the scent of her pomegranate body wash. “Alright, well I’m going to go make some coffee, and see about stealing Tony’s iPod so we can avoid this tomorrow. Are you coming down later?”

“Just a few minutes.” she promised, leaning around the shower curtain to give him a sweet kiss. “Save me a cup of coffee, Colonel.”

“Of course, Ms. Potts.”

_HO HO HO HO HO HO!_

Rhodey rolled his eyes at the music. “JARVIS, please inform Tony that I hate this version of this song.”

“Yes, Colonel. However, Sir already knows, and I believe chose this song specifically for the sole purpose of aggravating you.”

“Wonderful.” Rhodes finished getting dressed and headed downstairs, hating himself for humming along.

_*********************_

_Peter’s Apartment_

_*********************_

“Wade?” Peter blinked a few times into the early morning sun. “Wade? Are you still here?”

“Still here, baby boy.” Wade poked his head into the bedroom and grinned. “I’m making breakfast, do you want some?”

“How long do we have to be dating before you stop being sweet?” Peter teased, slipping out of bed and padding towards the kitchen. “You were a raging asshole until I agreed to go on a date and now you’re like the nicest guy in the world.”

“First day of the Christmas season, Pete!” Wade sounded offended. “If I’m not good, then Santa won’t bring me presents!”

“Right.” Peter laughed tiredly. “What was I thinking? Pancakes? Please?”

“Always.” Wade slid a stack his way. “So what do you want for Christmas? Wanna come over and sit on Santa’s lap and tell me all about it?”

“Weird.” Peter mumbled. “Um, I dunno. We’ve only been dating a few weeks, you don’t really have to get me anything. Groceries maybe? I’m always hungry.”

“You could move in with me.” Wade offered, shoving the syrup at him. “I  _always_ have food. Plus, one address makes it easier for Santa to make sure we both get our presents.”

“Right.” Peter spread peanut butter over his pancakes as well and dug in with a big bite. “Because that’s what we should do– move in together. We haven’t even slept together, Wade.”

“That is categorically untrue.” Wade pointed out. “The day I asked out out, you ripped my pants off in the alley–”

“–now  _that_ is untrue–” Peter pointed his fork at him and Wade ignored it.

“– and I spent the night last night, so yeah,  _technically_ we have slept together.”

“You know what I mean.” Peter took a long drink right from the gallon of milk and wiped his lips before shoving another pancake into his mouth. “Don’t you think we should you know… cross a few more bridges in the physical side of things before moving in with each other?”

“I was just kidding.” Wade kicked at his foot. “Calm down. Who knew you would get all uptight about sharing an address?”

“Whatever.” Peter rolled his eyes and got up to get more eggs. “Figure out what you want for Christmas and let me know, alright? We can do small gifts for each other since this is all…. you know…  _new_.”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks.” Wade watched Peter eat for a few minutes, running a hand over the bumps and ridges of his bare scalp, smiling when the beautiful boy glanced up and let those dark eyes run appreciatively over his body.

As incredible as it seemed, Peter had no issue with Wade’s skin, scars and bumps and baldness included. When they had just been Spider-man and Deadpool, the kid had always scoffed when Wade mentioned the  _train wreck_ that was his face, and now that they were dating, Peter never went more than a few minutes without kissing him, without running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, always murmuring something about  _perfect_ and  _feels so good._

Wade didn’t stand a chance against someone so sweet.

He hadn’t been joking at all about moving in together, just like he hadn’t been joking last night when he had poked Peter in the ribs and told him he loved him.

If Peter would just believe him, then this would be a perfect Christmas.

_*************************_

_The Avengers Tower_

_*************************_

“Good morning!” Tony said in a sing song when everyone ended up down in the kitchen for coffee. “How did you all sleep? Merry first day of the Christmas season!”

“Don’t act all innocent.” Clint warned grumpily. “You know what you did. By the way all the speakers in my room were thrown out the window. I don’t know what happened to them.”

“Ignore him. He’s a little bah-humbug because he didn’t get any last night.” Natasha grinned and dropped kiss on Tony’s cheek, ignoring Clint’s annoyed squawk about sharing too much information. “Tony, what the  _hell_ are you wearing?”

“It’s a Christmas sweater.” Tony frowned down at it. “What’s wrong with it? It’s one of my favorite bands. It’s got snowflakes… tis the season, right?” 

**[{CHECK OUT TONYS CHRISTMAS SWEATER ITS SO UGLY OMG}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F468444798725689683%2F&t=M2QyMDFlOWE3N2M3YzFkZWYzMDM0MDVmNjI1ZGJmOGM4MThkMmJmMyxEenMydVpWSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168063713693%2Fchristmas-chapter-one&m=1) **

“Of course it is.” Tasha sighed and reached around him for a bagel. “Is this the worst of your Christmas sweaters?”

“Nope.” Tony looked impossibly pleased with himself. “I ordered a bunch of new ones this year!”

“Five am, Tony.” Rhodes downed a second cup of coffee. “ _Springsteen_. At five am. Why do you hate me?”

“Why didn’t you come hang out last night?” Tony countered. “I’m your best friend and yet you sneak into my Tower and fraternize with my secretary and don’t say anything to me? Nope. You  _deserve_ Springsteen.”

“Hurting him with Christmas music?” Steve patted Tony on the shoulder as he passed. “I’ve heard of torturing prisoners with terrible music, but next time maybe just play it in Pepper’s room, huh?”

“Whatever. Bunch of scrooges!” Tony took a sip of the horrible green shakes he drank every morning. “Hating on Christmas music. Bah Humbug to all of you. Bucky liked it, didn’t you?” he winked at the big Soldier. “Nothing like waking up to a little Christmas carol, huh?”

“Sure thing, Tony.” Bucky said softly, smiling a little self consciously before looking down into his coffee, completely missing the way Tony smiled back at him.

“Good morning everyone. Tony, can we look forward to being serenaded with Christmas music  _every_ morning?” Pepper joined them in the kitchen, kissing Tony’s cheek and squeezing Rhodey’s hand as she passed, heading for the fridge.

“I enjoy it.” Thor announced. “Tis good for the soul to start the morning with singing, though perhaps next time it won’t be so loud?”

“Well that settles it!” Tony crowed. “Christmas music every morning as long as it’s not too loud! The God of Thunder has spoken!”

“Merry first day of the Christmas season Tony.” Clint offered with a begrudging smile.

Everyone had to smile when Tony’s eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his face.

“Merry first day of the Christmas season, everybody.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cutest shit, I swear. 
> 
> Winteriron is so precious

**_[(Song: Deck the Halls by Mannheim Steamroller)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCXkymHrZyFo&t=N2YxNDYzMzlkNDI2OWJkNTEwMTlkNmJkZGEyMGVjNzNiNjU4MjUyOSxKSG5LQ2hSSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168099353613%2Fchristmas-chapter-two&m=1) _ **

“Hey Bucky!” Tony called when Bucky came through the kitchen into the common area. “What are you doing? Are you busy at all?”

“Um, no but–” Bucky tilted his head curiously, taking in the honestly atrocious sweater {{ **[https://pin.it/jxljbnkbuhgpkv](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpin.it%2Fjxljbnkbuhgpkv&t=ZGI3MmIzNDExZThjOGU0ODZlNzYxNmNiYmZkYjljZTE4NmE4OTBmZSxKSG5LQ2hSSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168099353613%2Fchristmas-chapter-two&m=1)** }} Tony was wearing, the piles of greenery, the stacks of bows and huge potted poinsettias over taking the living room, and the way the man was balanced precariously on the edge of the couch, trying to hang a wreath on the wall. “Tony, what are  _you_ doing?”

“Decking the halls.” Tony answered, as if that answer made complete sense. “With boughs of holly.” he held up the wreath. “Duh.”

“Of course.” Bucky tried not to smile so big, but Tony was just… just fucking  _adorable_. “I don’t know how I didn’t see that.”

“I don’t know either. Hey listen–” Tony sent him a considering look, seeming to scrutinize him, and Bucky shifted a little anxiously, folding his arms and then switching to clasping his hands behind his back, trying to draw the attention away from his left arm.

“Don’t do that.” Tony said mildly. “I don’t care about your arm. But you’re, you know…  _big_ , right? You’re a big guy?”

“Uh–” Bucky shrugged. “I guess I’m big?”

“I mean bigger than me.” Tony’s eyes were twinkling and Bucky knew he was blushing. “ _Taller_ than me, specifically. Can you help me with this wreath? I’m too lazy to actually go get a step stool and I can’t quite reach where I want this to go. So maybe you could do it for me?”

“Oh. Oh sure, Tony. That’s no problem.” Bucky crossed over to the couch right away. “Yeah, I can help, let me just–”

“ _Ack_!” Tony startled when Bucky just grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up several feet without even hesitating. “Okay, I sort of meant maybe you could just hang it, but what’s up muscles? This is fine too.

“Oh sorry.” Bucky started to loosen his grip and Tony outright chucked the wreath in favor of grabbing onto his big shoulders and shrieking–“Don’t  _drop_ me!”

Bucky froze and for a full thirty seconds they stared at each other, Tony looking terrified that Bucky was going to drop him on his ass, Bucky too distracted by the way Tony’s shirt had rucked up and was showing a soft patch of bare skin to realize he was still holding the smaller man sort of awkwardly up in the air.

“I uh– I wasn’t going to drop you.” he offered, and the death grip Tony had on his shoulders loosened a bit. “I was just gonna put you down. I mean, I’ll still put you down, if you want.”

“Oh good to know.” Tony’s cheeks were bright red and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Okay, so it’s cool that you can just Dirty Dancing hold me like this, but I sort of threw the wreath across the room when I panicked, so I need to go get that. So yeah. Maybe put me down, thanks.”

“Right..” Bucky said lamely, and set Tony down carefully, stepping away as fast as he could. “Sorry– sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Tony assured him, biting at the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t scream with laughter, because when he had thrown the wreath, a bunch of glitter and pine needles had rained down on Bucky’s hair, and now the soldier looked like a Christmas fairy except he was  _scowling_ because he was embarrassed and it was just… it was too much, and Tony bit at his cheek harder to keep himself under control.

“I’ll just um–” Bucky jogged to the kitchen and reappeared with a step stool, putting it down by Tony’s feet and backing away, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll let you do this and I’ll just go.”

“Will you hang the other ones for me?” Tony was already up on the stool, able to reach the nail on the wall perfectly now. “I want some above the doors and it would save me some time if you helped?”

“Oh.” Bucky blinked a few times. “You want me to stay?”

“Well yeah. At the very least you can put all those muscles to use and carry the heavy boxes for me.” Tony sent a flirty smile in his direction, topped it off with a wink and Bucky felt it clear down to his  _toes_.

“Yep. I’ll definitely stay. Definitely stay and help you.”

“Wonderful.” Tony jerked his thumb towards a huge box. “Wreaths are in there. Go nuts.”

A few minutes later, setting a giant gold and silver wreath above the kitchen door, Bucky mentioned, “This song is better than yesterdays song.”

“Oh yeah, Mannheim Steamroller is the best.” Tony grinned, looked at all the extra glitter that had settled in Bucky’s hair and grinned even more. “The absolute  _best_.”

*******************

“Tony, it looks great in here.” Natasha looked around the common room approvingly, at the wreaths and lights and carefully arranged poinsettia potts. “You really outdid yourself this year, I love the gold and silver and red.”

“Bucky helped.” Tony looked up from sketching out his design for the outdoor lights, nibbling at a Christmas cookie absentmindedly. “He hung up everything I couldn’t reach.”

“So everything above five feet?” Clint teased and Tony winged a pillow at him, even though Bucky smiled a little from where he was posted up closer to the window, staring out at the city lights and drinking a beer.

“Hey Bucky baby.” Clint motioned to his hair. “You’ve got a little something… just all over the place. I mean what happened, did I miss a glitter fight?”

“A glitter fight?” Bucky frowned and ran his hand through his hair, and his mouth dropped open in shock when it came away covered in sparkles. “Oh  _shit_. How long have I had all this glitter in my–”

Then his eyes narrowed and he sent a suspicious look at Tony, who sank a little further into his seat, holding his sketch book up in front of his face so he wouldn’t laugh as Bucky stomped past on his way to take a shower.

*******************  
*******************

**{{Song–[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoAjmmD89Vw](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPoAjmmD89Vw&t=MzM5OTg5Y2NhY2RkZjQ4N2RjMGE4YjYxZGJmY2ZiYTZkM2M5ZDUxMSxKSG5LQ2hSSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168099353613%2Fchristmas-chapter-two&m=1)}}**

Saturday nights were movie nights of course, so Tony begrudgingly turned off the ropes of lights hanging from the ceiling so they could actually  _see_ the television.

“What are we watching?” Natasha asked, taking a bowl of popcorn from Pepper with a grateful smile, and tucking herself closer to Clint. “Is it time for the Grinch yet?”

“Oh no.” Steve groaned. “God. Not the Grinch. I  _cannot_ handle that movie yet. It’s only the beginning of the month. Tony will want to sing along to everything, and then he will quote it for days. Please, not the Grinch yet. Jim Carrey just isn’t all that funny, Tony, I don’t know why you think he is.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not the Grinch. Not until next week, so chill out.” Tony shot Steve an irritated look. “Plus it’s not about how funny the movie is, it’s a heart warming story of Christmas cheer and how Christmas isn’t about presents, it’s about loving one another. How can you hate that? Good Christ,  _you’re_ practically the Grinch!”  

“My bad.” Steve held up his hands peacefully. “Alright, Tony, what are we watching then?”

“Home Alone.” Tony still sounded miffed. “Is that satisfactory, Captain Buzzkill?”

“Yes!” Clint punched at the air. “I  _love_ this movie!”

“Yeah, because you are a Dennis-level menace!” Rhodes snarked at him and Pepper elbowed him gently.

“Tony! Rhodey’s sneaking into fraternize with Pepper again and now he’s making fun of my movie!” Clint hollered. “Do something about that!”

“Settle Hawk. You as well, Colonel.” Nothing silenced a family squabble like Thor’s deep voice, and this time was no exception, Clint snapping his mouth shut and Rhodey sitting back quietly. “We will watch the movie Anthony chooses, for this is  _his_ favorite season, and  _his_ home and he can do as he pleases.”

“That’s why I keep you around, Point Break.” Tony looked infinitely pleased with Thor’s help. “Home Alone is the movie tonight, so everyone sit down and  _shaddup_.”

Thor settled onto the floor in front of Steve’s recliner, and Tony took over the smaller loveseat, snagging an entire bowl of popcorn for himself, and slurping noisily at his hot chocolate as the movie played.

Bucky snuck in late, and Tony sat up abruptly, patting at the seat next to him and shoving the popcorn in Bucky’s lap when he sat.

“Sorry about the glitter earlier.” he whispered. “I didn’t think you’d be mad about it.”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t mad.” Bucky whispered back. “I guess I needed a shower anyway.”

“Yeah, no you smelled horrible.” Tony joked, but then Bucky’s face fell and he felt like a jerk. “No, no, Bucky. I was  _joking_. Oh my god–”

“Shhhhh!” Rhodey hissed and Tony ducked his head and lowered his voice even more.

“No, honey, I was joking. I  _swear_. Like you said you needed a shower, but you totally didn’t. You smell wonderful all the time like minty and super fresh and I didn’t tell you about the glitter because you looked like a Christmas fairy and it was so damn adorable I couldn’t help it. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Bucky just blinked at him.

Tony blinked back. “I just said  _a lot_ of things, didn’t I?”

Bucky’s lips twitched like he was fighting a smile.

“Okay, well I’m making an idiot of myself and the good part of the movie is coming up so I’m gonna stop talking.” Tony huffed and turned back to the movie, looking three different shades of embarrassed. “But you do look cute with glitter. Just saying.”

Bucky didn’t say anything else, but he kept stealing glances at Tony, and Tony kept reaching over to take popcorn.

Natasha snuggled in close to Clints chest, smiling every time her boyfriend laughed at the pranks, mouthing the lines along with him because they had seen the movie so many times they had it memorized.

No one noticed when Steve shifted forward enough to run his fingers through Thor’s short hair, tugging lightly and scratching at his scalp until the demi god moved back into the touch, his good eye closing in contentment.

Rhodey urged Pepper closer to him, and even after dating for almost two months now, she still blushed a little before winding their legs together and kissing him gently.

Tony smiled when he caught it, then smiled more when he looked over at Clint and Natasha. He pulled his phone out to send a text to Sam and Bruce to let them know what they were missing, and reached across the couch to get more popcorn.

Bucky jumped about a mile when their hands accidentally touched and it took most of Tony’s self control not to comment on it.

The movie played, and everyone laughed at the appropriate times, and all was peaceful, and all was merry and when Tony huffed in annoyance and jumped back up to turn all the Christmas lights back on—

—all was bright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool Chapter!

**[(Song– Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCbjxifMCNeg&t=NmM3MzA0ZDRjMzViMmNlZGEzZGQwMGM2YWE3MTY5ZWFjZmE2MmQ2Niw4N0h1VTh5Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168133085198%2Fchristmas-chapter-three&m=1) **

“Hey babe.” Peter smiled up at Wade, tilting his head back so the mercenary could kiss him over the back of the couch. “I was wondering when you would come over.”

“Sorry I had to stop and run an errand–” Wade narrowed his eyes. “What is  _that_? What the hell is that? And what are you listening too? Pete, what the fuck is happening in your apartment right now?”

“What do you mean  _what is it_ , it’s my Christmas tree!” Peter glared at him. “What’s wrong with it? And this is Paul McCartney Christmas music. It’s a classic song. How do you not recognize it?”

“What’s  _wrong_ with it? It’s like a Charlie Brown Christmas tree.” Wade flicked one of the spindly branches. “Petey what the hell. Don’t be so cheap! I’ll  _give_ you the fifty bucks, go get a decent tree! And just an FYI just because an old guy sings a song doesn’t make it a classic.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my tree.” Peter maintained, reaching for another christmas ornament. “You’re just jealous because you don’t have a tree. And stop making fun of my music choice. My Aunt May loves this song.”

“Your Aunt May is like, a hundred years old. And I’m not  _jealous_ , Pete, I’m honestly horrified because this is the mangiest tree I’ve ever seen in my life.” Wade scoffed when Peter hung a candy cane carefully near the top. “How did you even find this?”

“It’s the one my Aunt May and Uncle Ben bought me for my first Christmas with them.” Peter finally admitted. “They bought it for me and put it up in my room, because after my mom and dad left, I didn’t want to come out.  _Ever_. So Ben got me a tree and bought me decorations, and told me that even if I didn’t want to leave my room, Santa would bring me presents anyway. Because I was a good kid, no matter how badly my parents leaving made me feel.”

“Well. I feel like a dick now.” Wade said after a moment of silence. “Damn baby, I’m sorry. I feel like an asshole for saying anything.”

“Yeah, well you should.” Peter mock-glared at him and hopped to his feet, all grace and fluid motion and pajama pants sitting low enough on his hips that if Wade stared hard enough he could almost see–

“–Eyes are up here, babe.” Peter snapped his fingers and Wade jerked his eyes up, offering an apologetic half shrug.

“You’re so pretty Pete.” he teased and Peter rolled those gorgeous dark eyes at him. “So alright. We won’t pitch your Charlie Brown Christmas tree out the window. How about we go buy a big pretty tree and put your little tree up on the table?”

“What’s with you wanting a big tree?” Peter wanted to know, gathering the few ornaments he hadn’t used and putting them away.

“Ummm….” Wade scratched at his jaw as he thought. “I’ve just never really done the whole Christmas thing. Could be fun this year. Got that sweet ass of yours to spoil, I haven’t killed anyone in a while, we could get a big tree and buy each other domestic gifts and crap… regular people do it, right? We could do it too.”

“Domestic gifts? What are domestic gifts? Like pot holders?”

“Well, we’ll need some for the new apartment, right? I watched you take a pan out of the oven with a  _t shirt_  the other day, Petey-pie.”

“We aren’t living together.” Peter pressed a warm kiss to Wade’s lips, curling his fingers in his hoodie and urging him closer. “So no, please don’t buy me pot holders.”

“Okay, a frilly apron it is.” Wade amended and gave Peter another kiss, and then another, letting the boy pull him down onto the couch and between his legs. “What’s going on, Pete? Need some attention?”

“I wouldn’t hate some attention.” Peter breathed a laugh when Wade ground against him. “I mean, I know we haven’t done a whole lot of this but if you’re  _up_ for it—”

************************

************************

“Okay.” Peter folded his arms and squinted his eyes at Wade. “Remember when we were in the store, and you said, ‘hey lets buy this tree’ and I said ‘no Wade, my ceilings are barely eight feet tall because I live in a shit hole apartment’ and then you said ‘no Pete, they are definitely at least ten feet tall, lets absolutely get the nine foot tree?”

“That’s not…  _exactly_ how I remember it.” Wade hedged, tapping his chin as he stared sadly at the half assembled tree. “But now that you mention it, I do remember you vaguely muttering something about having short ceilings.”

“Yeah.  _Vaguely_.”

They were silent for a few minutes, looking at what was supposed to be a nine foot tree that was one hundred percent too tall for the apartment, and just looked sad, half assembled and still smooshed from the box.

“Okay. New plan.” Wade clapped his hands. “We take this back and switch it out for a smaller tree. Then I’ll decorate it while you bake me cookies wearing something Christmas-y.”

“Oh yeah?” Peter started dismantling the tree. “And what counts as something Christmas-y.”

“This.” Wade pulled another bag from behind the couch, flourishing a santa themed apron. “ _Christmas-y_.”

“Wade.” Peter was trying not to smile as he took the apron. “The bottom half of this is like…like six inches long. And definitely not wide enough to go around my hips.”

“Nope.”

“And you know _damn well_  I’m bigger than six inches.” Peter raised an eyebrow challengingly, making a show of adjusting his pants.

“Ooh baby boy.” Wade shuddered dramatically. “I love it when you talk dirty to me. Taking apron measurements while setting up a tree? My oh my.”

“Oh my god.” Peter laughed and tossed the apron back at the bag before jumping in Wade’s arms and kissing him thoroughly. “You’re a pervert but I love you.”

“What?” Wade dropped him in surprise– or rather would have dropped him if Peter hadn’t gone all sticky hands on him so he wouldn’t end up sprawled on the floor in a heap. “Sorry. What did you say?” he put his arms back around a slim waist, and tried to catch Peter’s gaze.

“Baby boy.” he pressed. “What did you say?”

“That you’re a pervert!” Peter retorted, then his voice softened,. “And that I love you. But it seems stupid to say after only dating a few weeks so maybe we should–”

“I love you too.” Wade interrupted, and the smile Peter gave him literally made him weak in the knees.

“Yeah?” the kid wiggled excitedly in his arms. “Um, yay us.”

“Yay us.” Wade agreed and they looked at each other for a few more minutes before Peter suggested hopefully–

—“Bedroom? For real stuff not just…not just hand stuff?”

“Yep. Right _the fuck_ now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_[(I LOVE THIS WALKING IN A WINTER WONDERLAND/DONT WORRY BE HAPPY MASH UP!!](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DL1nQpoAvTSg&t=M2Q4ZTM4YTg5ODkyZGU0MThmNDU5Y2Q0OTdiM2M4Mzg4YThmNjIxNixqeW9QMExFcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168188398568%2Fchristmas-chapter-four&m=1)_** )

“Look at his giant lumberjack ass striding through the snow like it’s nothing.” Sam shoved at Clints shoulder, pointing at the big blonds in front of them. “Who walks like that? He’s like Paul Bunyan or something.”

“Which one?” Clint grumbled and pushed Sam back. “Sure, Thor looks like a professional lumberjack in that ridiculous red flannel, but Captain Cheerful over there is wearing a fur hat. I mean, are we trappers? Is this  _Canada_? And where the hell is Bucky? He took off like he was born in this shit. Dashing through the the snow like a damn reindeer.”

“Well, Bucky was the Winter Soldier, right? Maybe he likes the frostiness. And by the way, I think it’s a Davy Crockett hat.” Sam corrected. “Like a raccoon thing? I mean, of course little Stevie Rogers was all about the legend of Davy Crockett standing his ground at the impossible battle of the Alamo.”

“You know weird things.” Clint griped. “Why do we have to tromp through the snow like this anyway? Is this supposed to build character? I haven’t even seen Bucky in ten minutes, is he off building a snow fort?”

“Tony wants the perfect tree, he’s gonna get the perfect tree.” Sam pushed Clint hard enough to send him sprawling into the knee deep snow. “Stop bitching and maybe let’s race the Power Blondes to get this tree. Maybe Scowly McGee actually did build a fort and he’ll let us cool kids hang out in it.”

“Stop pushing me man!” Clint packed a snowball and flung it at Sams face, laughing gleefully when it exploded into fine powder and slid down his neck.

“I will kill you.” Sam scowled, wiping frantically to get the snow from his neck before it dropped even further. “You hear me, Hawk? I’m gonna bury you somewhere no ones gonna find you and–”

Clint struggled to his feet and took off as fast as he could through the snow. “Caw-caw motherfucker!” he shouted over his shoulder and Sam yelled in frustration and gave chase.

Thor and Steve stopped and watched in amusement as Sam executed a truly impressive leap and took Clint right out, face-planting him into the snow, screaming, “Whose caw-caw-ing now, mother fucker?!”

“Why do they say caw caw?” Thor asked, hefting the huge ax over his shoulder.

“You know–” Steve shrugged. “They’re both birds? Maybe it’s a war cry of some sort? Or they could both just be basically children trying to prove which one is better by playing war games.”

“Hm.” Thor smiled. “Would you like to play a war game in the snow, Steven?”

“Actually–” Steve glanced around to make sure Sam and Clint were still trying to beat each other up, and then dragged Thor further into the trees. “Actually I was hoping you would kiss me.”

“Searching for a perfect Christmas tree has you feeling amorous?” Thor chuckled but it didn’t stop him from leaning his ax against a tree trunk and pulling Steve into his arms, rubbing his beard over a clean shaven cheek.

“Um, actually it’s the red flannel I think.” Steve’s voice lowered teasingly and he tugged at the soft material stretched across the huge biceps and broad chest. “Red flannel, worn out jeans– an ax? I like it.”

“Sweetheart.” Thor let his voice roughen, let his fingers curl into Steve’s waist to bring him closer. “I will wear this shirt and  _nothing else,_  if that’s what you desire.”

“God–” Steve choked out just before Thor brought their lips together in a heated kiss. “ _Thor_ —”

They kissed for a long time, tongues sliding together in the warmth of each others mouths, the cold and snow forgotten in favor of Thor pushing a thick thigh between Steve’s legs and encouraging him to rock against him, and when Steve tugged at Thor’s hair, pulling sharply on the short strands, Thor growled approvingly and kissed him all the harder.

“I’m tired of hiding.” he murmured when they parted for a split second to breathe, and Steve licked a line down Thor’s strong neck, scraping his teeth over a thundering pulse. “Steven, my love, I am  _tired_ of pretending that we are only teammates, only friends. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“I know.” Steve sighed, tucked his head into Thor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I just–”

“–you just–” Thor prompted.

“I just wanted to make sure this was real before we said anything.” Steve confessed. “The first few times felt sort of like a hook up, and I didn’t want to hope for anything but now–”

“I can assure you that what I feel for you is quite real.” Now it was Thor’s turn to hesitate. “Is it because I am no longer–” he made a vague motion in the vicinity of his one good eye, the black patch he wore to cover the scarred mess of the other. “Because I am no longer physically perfect? Because I am damaged?”

“Stop.” Steve shook his head, gripping Thor’s collar in his hands and crushed their mouths together. “It has nothing to do with how you look.”

“Perhaps because I do not have Mjolnir anymore? Am I less of a warrior without my hammer, and now you feel as if I am not worthy of your affection?”

“ _Stop_.” Steve said again. “It has nothing to do with any of that. I just needed some time to make sure that this was real before I went through all the teasing and innuendos the team is sure to heap on me.”

“Heap on  _us_.” Thor corrected. “I wouldn’t allow them to only tease you, my love. I will take my share as well.”

“Okay then.” Steve nodded quickly. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Thor repeated. “What do you mean by, okay?”

“I mean  _okay_ lets stop hiding.” Steve clarified. “I mean that I’d really love to spend this Christmas season being able to hold hands with you and kissing and sleeping in late and—”

“Wonderful.” Thor swept him back up into his arms. “Steven, sweetheart,  _wonderful_. Thank you.”

They kissed and  _kissed_ and kissed some more, hands sliding under shirts, bodies rubbing together lazily until a throat being loudly cleared interrupted them.

“So are you guys done or should I come back later?” Bucky didn’t sound surprised at all to find them kissing behind a tree and when Steve tried to jump away, Thor just tightened his hold and shook his head.

“Uh, hey, Buck. We lost you for a while.” Steve coughed awkwardly. “Where have you been?”

Well I  _haven’t_ been kissing my secret boyfriend in the woods.” he said pointedly. “And unlike our bird friends who are having a full scale battle of a snowball fight, I actually  _was_ looking for a good tree, so once I found one, I figured I’d back track and make sure you two still had your clothes on.”

“Our clothes on. Um–” Steve blushed an amazing shade of red. “Buck, I didn’t know you knew about us.”

Bucky laughed then, his pale eyes warming with affection. “Stevie, you are the least subtle person I’ve ever met, and Thor isn’t much better. I don’t think anyone else knows about you, but I’ve known for months.”

“Damn it.” Steve was still blushing, so Thor took the opportunity to kiss him again, and Bucky looked away to give them a moment.

“Can we go find the tree now?” he asked impatiently once they finally broke apart again. “I think Sam might really kill Clint so we should probably hurry.”

*****************

*****************

“It’s  _perfect_.” Tony’s eyes were wide, his hands clasped under his chin and he looked like he might just cry as Thor and Steve balanced the huge tree in the stand and held it for a moment to make sure it would stay steady. “You guys, it’s absolutely perfect. Look how full it is! How tall?”

“Sixteen feet this year.” Steve said proudly. “Bucky is the one who found it.”

“Bucky!” Tony turned to the soldier. “This was  _you_?” You found me my perfect Christmas tree?”

“Uh–uh–uh–” Bucky was scrambling to figure out something to say, staring into the full force of Tony’s open adoration, his hair looking touchable soft and rumpled, dark eyes lit with excitement. “Uh– nice sweater.” was all he could come up with, and Tony looked down with a happy laugh.

**[{{Tony’s Sweater}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.rustyzipper.com%2Fshop.cfm%3Fviewpartnum%3D182296&t=MWM2YmQ3YzdjYWM3NzI3NzQ2Y2Y2YmVhZTM1ZmU2ZmY1NzU0ZGQwOSxqeW9QMExFcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168188398568%2Fchristmas-chapter-four&m=1) **

“Oh thanks. It was my dad’s and– _Oh_.” Tony’s attention was suddenly off of Bucky, and back at the tree, where Thor was brushing pine needles off Steve’s shoulder, and the Captain was smiling, saying something quiet, and then they were kissing sweetly and even Clint stopped bugging Sam about sharing his food and just stopped and stared.

Thor reached out to pluck one of the poinsettia blooms from a plant and tucked it behind Steve’s ear, and when the Captain blushed, Thor bent and kissed him again. 

The room was completely silent, the music in between tracks, and they  _all_ heard the soft sigh from Steve and the murmured agreement from Thor as they stood lost in their own moment. 

“Oh god.” Tony whispered, sounding horrified. “I don’t have enough mistletoe. Why didnt I get more mistletoe? I didnt know they were dating and now I dont have enough.” {{[ **ART OF AN IN SHOCK TONY**](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/168227860128/ajanamyth-got-my-first-grafic-pad-and-had-to)}}

“Tony? Are you alright?” Bucky sent him a concerned look, only having heard half of what Tony was saying. “ _What_ don’t you have enough of?”

Tony was smiling now, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful blonds kissing in front of the big tree. “Damn it, Bucky,  I have to buy so much more mistletoe!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Remind me again why we aren’t decorating the Christmas tree.” Natasha tapped at Tony’s hip to move him out of the way of the oven. “I mean, the guys literally spent all day yesterday looking for it, and now it’s just sitting there?” **  
**

“It’s getting accustomed to the room.” Tony said absentmindedly, staring down at a cookie recipe. “Trees need time to acclimate, to learn their space. I want to the tree to feel at home in the living room.”

“Sorry, they need time to  _acclimate_?” She repeated with a grin. “How do you make such a stupid excuse sound so reasonable?”

“Because I use big words.” Tony carefully measured out the flour, sifting it quickly and then remeasuring. “Did you know if you sift flour and then remeasure it bakes up fluffier than if you just scoop and let it settle?”

“You told me that last year, and I didn’t really believe it then.” She scooped a piece of dough for a taste test, smiling in satisfaction and reaching for the chocolate chips. “Alright, so other than needing the tree to feel comfortable in our living room, why else aren’t we decorating today?”

“I can’t decorate without Bruce here.” Tony explained. “Everyone has to be here for the decorations to go up on the tree. He should be home with in the week though.”

“You did a good thing–” Natashas voice was muffled in a cupboard as she dug for the candy canes. “–setting it up so Bruce could lecture on campus.”

“Yeah well, not only is Bruce an Avenger and therefore a national treasure, he is also the sweetest, smartest man I’ve ever met and regardless of what that asshole General Ross thinks, every student in the world would benefit from a lecture from Dr. Banner.”

“I’m not arguing with you.” Natasha smirked a little when Tony started sounding irritated. It was no secret that how the UN, the military and the general public treated Bruce got on Tony’s last nerve. Just because their mild mannered scientist turned into a breath-taking rage monster wasn’t any reason that he couldn’t wear a tie and attend charity functions, or teach at universities around the world.

“I don’t care what they say about you.” Nat teased, leaning over to smooch his cheek. “You are a  _doll_ , Stark.”

“And you’re boring, Romanov.” Tony frowned over at her bowl. “Add more chocolate chips to that mess. What are you afraid of?”

“I’m trying to follow the recipe!” Natasha smacked his hand away. “These are supposed to be cookies with chocolate chips, not chocolate chips with a tiny bit of cookie!”

“So boring.” Tony flicked some sugar at her. “You and your boring cookies and your boring aprons.”

“There is nothing wrong with my apron.” A judgemental glare at her mixing bowl, and Natasha sighed before adding another handful of chocolate chips. “Not everyone celebrates the season with quite as many fashion choices as you do.”

“Well then, they are wrong.” The oven dinged and Tony did a quick twirl in his apron before reaching to get the newest tray of cookies. “Remember these ones have to cool before we can frost them, alright? Hands off.”

“You have literally eaten two dozen cookies.” Natasha pointed a finger at him. “Don’t tell me hands off.”

Tony laughed and booped some flour on her nose and spun back around to start dishing up more cookies.  **[{{SEE TONY’S APRON HERE}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffactorydirectcraft.com%2Fpimages%2F20160519161344-441516%2Feat_bake_be_merry_adult_christmas_apron_1.jpg&t=MjQwN2M1YTgxYjllNmVlMzZkMDljOWQxOTkwYjk5MjdhNTU3NTllYSxzSENDaGY3Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168222266883%2Fchristmas-chapter-five&m=1)**

“I love you, Tony.” the red head spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking delightful.” Tony teased, motioning for the butter. “Why wouldn’t you love me?”

“I’m serious.” Nat grabbed at his apron string to hold him still for a moment. “Tony, I know we all bitch about the music and roll our eyes at the glitter, but you know– for most of us, Christmas with you is Christmas with a family like we’ve never had and every single one of us love that. ;And you.  _Especially_ you.”

“Yeah well.” Tony looked away, swallowed hard to clear his throat. “You guys are all I have too, you know? Christmas with you is Christmas with family for me too.”

“I know, Tony.”

Silence again, not uncomfortable though, just easy between them and when Natasha bumped her shoulder into Tony’s, he slipped an arm around her waist in a quick one sided hug before moving away.

“Ugh, it’s getting all feel-sy in here.” She said loudly after another minute. “Turn on some music.”

“You got it.” Tony grinned. “JARVIS, music please.”

Slow music came down through the speakers and Natasha groaned. “Tony, Whitney Houston? Honestly?” {{ **[Joy to the World by the Incomparable Whitney Houston}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DATqL4_8A_yc&t=ODRiMTIxZmYyYWQ5NWIzMzcxY2VhNzIyMDI4N2Y3Yjc0Mjc0MDFhYSxzSENDaGY3Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168222266883%2Fchristmas-chapter-five&m=1)**

“Hey!” Tony sent her a warning look. “There is no negotiation for the playlist. I love this version of the song, and I have absolutely heard you singing along to this so shut it.”

“I do love this song.” Natasha admitted.

“Yeah, you do.”

A few minutes later, from Tony, at the top of his lungs– “everybody sing JOY!!!!! TO THE WORLD!”

“Tony. Tony. Stop.”

*******************

*******************

“Oooh cookies!” Sam snatched a plate of frosted cookies right off the counter, racing for the kitchen door as Tony and Nat threw spoons and spatulas at him, calling from the hallway. “Missed me! I love you guys!”

“I hate him.” Natasha sighed and Tony just started pulling more cookies from the tray, replacing the plate that had disappeared thanks to Sam’s snatch-and-run.

“Hey, beautiful.” Clint came through the kitchen door next, looking exhausted from their run, but grinning nonetheless, sliding both arms around Natashas waist, and pushing his nose into her neck to breathe in deep. “You smell like cinnamon and sugar and frosting. You should just wear that and nothing else to bed tonight.”

“Why Mr. Barton.” Natasha turned in his arms and sent him a  _look_. “You wouldn’t be trying to sweet talk me just to get your hands on some cookies would you?”

“I’m  _offended_!” Clints mouth fell open in horror. “How long have we been together! How many years–”

“Long enough for me to know you very well.” Natasha crammed a bite of warm peanut butter cookie into his mouth. “Now go away so Tony and I can keep working.”

“You look like you’re almost done though.” Clint licked his lips and leaned in for a kiss. “And I wasn’t kidding about you wearing cinnamon and sugar and nothing else to bed.”

“I thought you wanted me to wear  _frosting_?” Natasha teased, her voice dropping low and sultry and Clint groaned a little.

Tony groaned too, and  _thwapped_ Clint in the butt with a spoon. “Quit getting gross around my cookies. Natasha, take your man to bed and leave me alone so I can finish these.”

“You heard the boss.” Clint growled playfully and started dragging Tasha out by her apron. “Come take your man to bed.”

“Clint–!” Nat shrieked when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the elevator. “What has gotten into you today!”

“I think the better question is what’s about to get into  _you_ , baby.”

Tony could hear Nat laughing until the elevator doors closed behind the couple.

“Heya Tony.” Steve clapped a big hand on his shoulder as he passed through. “Did Sam come through here? He said something about boxing after our run but then he disappeared?”

“Sticky fingered bastard stole a plate of cookies and ran for the hills.” Tony grumbled. “If you see him, smack him.”

“What about Clint?” Steve raised his eyebrows in question, and when Tony nodded, he snagged a snickerdoodle cookie. “He ran up here before us, did he stop in— hey wasn’t Nat in here with you?”

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve nodded. “Ah. Right. So not knocking on their door, are we?”

“Noooooo.” Tony pulled a bowl of frosting off the mixer. “So hey, when were you going to tell everyone about you and Thunder Thighs, hm? Or were you just gonna keep that a secret until you got pregnant?”

Steve choked on the bite of cookie and Tony tossed him a bottle of water, trying and failing at hiding his smirk. “I mean, have you guys talked about birth control options? He’s  _Asgardian_ after all, and don’t you think if anyone could get you pregnant it’s the god of Thunder? Did you know he’s also the god of Fertility?”

Steve was turning red, holding onto the counter with one hand as he wheezed and gasped, trying to breathe, trying to not lose his mind over what Tony had just said, and trying to cough up the traitorous piece of cookie that had lodged itself sideways in his throat.

“Hey, calm down I was joking.” Tony straightened in concern. “Steve? You alright?”

“Stevie stop being so dramatic.” Bucky appeared in the door behind him, and with a loud  _smack_ his left hand connected with Steve’s back, knocking Cap down to his knees and helping him spit the food out. “What happened?”

“I need to go talk to Thor  _right now_.” Steve’s voice was hoarse and Tony smothered his laugh with a quick drink of his own water.

“What happened?” Bucky repeated. “Why is Steve acting like he’s dying?”

“I asked him if he and Thor had talked about birth control options.” Tony turned back to his baking, his face a little pink. “It was a lot funnier when Steve heard it though.”

“Why birth control options?” Bucky’s nose scrunched in thought, and Tony could physically see when he put it all together– first the expression clearing, and his eyes widening, then his mouth dropped open–

–and then Bucky burst out laughing, holding his midsection as he did, and it was such a good sound that Tony started laughing again too.

“Oh my god.” Bucky covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh my god no— _no_ – Steve must be dying!”

“He’s pretty freaked out.” Tony agreed and Bucky wiped at his eyes as his chuckles started to die down.

“Ah, Tony, that is  _wonderful_. Jesus– poor Steve. That will make him think twice about shacking up with a demi god, huh?  _Oh my god_ – I haven’t seen him that freaked out since– oh man there was this one time when we were sixteen and a girls skirt blew up in front of him and I thought Steve would never stop blushin’ but this– this is  _better_!” Bucky dissolved into laughter all over again and Tony bit his lip against the impulse to reach out and touch the man.

Bucky was just beautiful, especially when he was laughing like this and Tony felt like  _maybe_ the big soldier liked him, but he wasn’t really sure, and wasn’t about to mistake Bucky being  _friendly_ for Bucky being  _flirty_ so—

“You’re so funny, Tony, oh my god.” Bucky straightened back up, leaning against the counter, a smile still stretching his mouth. “We should go buy Steve a baby onesie and put it on his pillow and see which one of them is the most terrified.”

“We should.” Tony tried not to grin so big, but Bucky was still smiling, his eyes still bright with laughter and he had said  _we_ and had said Tony was funny and–

“You look cute today.” Bucky said then, and Tony jerked back to the moment. “In your apron, flour in your hair. I mean, it’s not  _glitter_ , but it’ll do just fine.”

“Oh.” Tony looked down at his apron and then back up into Bucky’s blue eyes shyly. “Thanks. Um, do you want a cookie? I mean, if you’re gonna compliment my apron I guess you deserve something sweet?”  

“Nah.” Bucky shook his head. “I’m sure they’re good but I’m not much for sweets. At least not the way they do them now. I guess I miss the sweets from back before the war. And I wasn’t complimenting the apron, by the way.” he let his gaze flick over Tony’s body. “Just you.”

It took Tony a full three minutes to stop fanning himself over that last comment.

Steve had always insisted that Bucky was a shameless flirt, and had a lethal charm, and Tony had always laughed it off because the big soldier spent most of the time brooding and watching the team while lurking in a corner but this– if  _this_ was Bucky flirting then Tony didn’t stand a chance.

And it was just barely flirting, just a few sweet words and a quick glance and Tony was still feeling heated–

This was going to be  _good_.

Tony let himself smile over it for another minute and then he reached for his cookbook, the same one his ma had used, and the same one his grandma had used.

Flipping to the very back, to the oldest recipes, he ran his fingers down the ingredient list for gingerbread cookies, for cranberry honey-walnut drops, for the raisin and almond stuffed sweet breads that had made his grandma a community favorite for so many years.

If Bucky wanted sweets the way they were back before the war, Tony was going to make him sweets the way they were back before the war.


	6. Chapter 6

{ _{Did you guys know I am a major sucker for boy bands? I’m not even sorry for **[TODAYS SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwKj92352UAE&t=MWFjODlmZTIyOWE1YWFlYmNmNjk4YWUzZTc4NjIwOWU1YjI3OWVkMCxONHVVV1J3aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168241894343%2Fchristmas-chapter-six&m=1)**  ._}}

 

“Hey guys!” Bruce stepped from the elevator into the decorated common area with his arms open wide, and the team all turned from digging into the ornament boxes and shouted back at him.

“Bruce!”

“Bruce, welcome home!”

“Thank god you’re here, will you  _please_ do something about the music!”

“Oh Bruce it’s so good to see you!”

He grinned, accepting kisses from Natasha and Pepper, shaking hands with Rhodes and Cap and Bucky, a flying tackle hug from Clint nearly wiping him out, a slap on the back from Sam and of course, a giant lifting-him-off-the-floor hug from Thor.

“It’s good to be home.”

“I’m so glad you made it.” Pepper squeezed at his hand and urged him further into the room towards the big tree and the boxes scattered around. “We just barely found your box of ornaments, and Tony wouldn’t let us eat food or anything until you got here!”

“Where  _is_ Tony?” Bruce wanted to know, shrugging out of his jacket. “He texted me to ask– what?” he froze when everyone stopped and stared at him. “ _What_? What’s wrong?”

“Should I tell him, or should we let him find out by himself?” Sam asked Clint conspiratorially  and Natasha snorted a little in laughter.

“Let him find out.” Clint sighed. “Look at him. He and Tony deserve each other.”

“I don’t understand.” Bruce said slowly. “What’s going on? Why do Tony and I deserve each other?”

“Because you are both adorable, special snowflakes that the family enjoys immensely.” Natasha kissed his cheek again. “Oh  _Tooooooooony_! Bruce is here!”

“ _Bruce_!” Tony came bursting out of the kitchen, a candy cane firmly in his mouth, sliding across the wood floor in thick holiday socks–

–and wearing the exact same sweater as Bruce. {{ **[SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F1694%2F8179%2Fproducts%2F51wC8CoPOdL_large.jpg%3Fv%3D1506503713&t=YWZmYjM5M2ViYmRjOTRkZjVhNTU2MDk0YWZiOWU5NTdlMDQ0ZTY5YixONHVVV1J3aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168241894343%2Fchristmas-chapter-six&m=1)** }}

“BRUCE!” He shrieked, and Bruce hollered something unintelligible and they grabbed each other in a hug spinning around a few times.

“ _Awesome_ sweater.” Bruce held up his hand for a high five and Tony gave it to him enthusiastically. “Ebay?”

“YES!” Tony was still practically shouting. “There was only two left and I was so worried I wouldn’t get it one!”

“ _I bought the other one_!” Bruce whooped and high fived him again and Tony wrapped the scientist in a bear hug.

“Glad you’re home, Brucie-bear.” Tony put the candy cane back in his mouth and grinned around it. “Now we can decorate the tree!”

Arms around each others waists, Bruce and Tony headed towards the tree, towards their respective box of ornaments, and Bruce paused to tilt his head and listen to the music.

“Tony, is this N’Syncs Christmas album?”

Tony’s face lit, and he laid a candy cane-flavored sticky kiss on Bruce’s cheek. “I love you, Bruce. It  _is_ N’Syncs Christmas album.”

“I hate how much I like it.” Bruce admitted, digging through his box.

“Boy bands for the win.” Tony answered. “JARVIS turn it up!”

“What the hell is happening?” Bucky didn’t know whether to laugh or be horrified, and Clint elbowed him playfully.

“What’s up, Bucky baby? You didn’t know that Tony and Bruce have the same horrible taste in clothes and music as well as being the biggest nerds in the world?”

“Nerds?” Bucky frowned.

“OHMYGOSH YOU FOUND ME A DEATH STAR ORNAMENT?!” From Bruce, and Tony pumped his fist in the air.

“Nerds.” Clint confirmed, and then the music switched {{ **[MORE MUSIC](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3xUsvKrxXWk&t=OTBkMzg3NDA5ZGQ5NDI0ZDFjNDY3NTUyYzdhYjhhODM3MmZiZjY1NCxONHVVV1J3aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168241894343%2Fchristmas-chapter-six&m=1)** ,  _NOT SORRY ABOUT THE BOY BANDS I DON’T EVEN CARE, JUDGE ME IF YOU WANT}} a_ nd Bruce started singing along, much to Tony’s delight.

“And  _terrible_ taste in music.” Clint shook his head. “They deserve each other.”

“He’s wonderful.” Bucky said wistfully, watching Tony push Bruce playfully as they raced to hang their ornament on the tree.

“Aw.” Clint cocked his head and batted his eyelashes. “I think Tony is cute and sweet and ever so dreamy!”

Bucky didn’t reply, just raised an eyebrow and clenched his left fist threateningly and Clint put his hands up in surrender. “Hint taken. All I’m gonna say is, if you want him, go get him. Because I  _promise_ he wants you too.”

“Wait,  _what_?” Bucky jerked his head up. “What did you say?”

“What  _did_ you say, baby?” Natasha asked, sidling up beside Clint and tucking her smaller hand in his. “Are you exaggerating your feats of greatness on missions again?”

“I’m just telling Frosty over here that he should stop pining over Tony from a distance and just go get him.” Clint took a drink of his beer and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. “But thanks for that.”

“Oh definitely  _yes_ to you talking to Tony.” Nat flicked her cool green eyes over Bucky’s frame. “I can tell you without any doubt that Tony would be up for some time with you.”

“Um–” Bucky didn’t quite know what to say to that and Natasha smirked when he flushed a little. “I don’t know guys–”

“Oh stop.” Clint scoffed. “Steve has told us all about your legendary charm. What did they call you back in the day?  _Bronco_?”

“Why was Steve talking about–” Bucky shook his head. “Never mind. So Tony isn’t seeing anyone?”

“Nope. He definitely isn’t.  And you aren’t getting out of the nickname thing so easily.” Tasha raised her eyebrow. “Bronco? Explain it.”

“Uh, no. No thanks.” Bucky rubbed at the back of his neck. “So Tony would be up for a–”

“Steve!” Nat called without taking her eyes off Bucky. “Come here for a sec.”

“What’s up?” Steve offered, pulling Thor along with him. “Why aren’t you guys hanging up your ornaments? Tony’s gonna start getting all fussy if we don’t all participate.”

“Steve, tell us why you used to call Bucky  _Bronco_.” Nat urged. “He doesn’t want to tell us.”

“Oh.” Steve laughed, completely missing the glare Bucky sent his way, or the smirk on Clints face. “We used to call him Bronco, because the morning after all the girls talked about getting  _the ride of their life_. Guys too, for that matter.”

“ **Excellent**!” Thor boomed and slapped Bucky on the back. “You already have a worthy reputation! Tony will be  _very_ pleased!”

“Oh my god.” Bucky wanted to sink into the floor and die, because Natasha was staring at him with an  _interested_ expression, and Clint was cackling at the top of his lungs, and Steve looked mildly embarrassed but Tony—

—Tony looked up from his conversation with Bruce with a confused expression on his face, taking in their little group and Bucky’s bright red face with a curious smile, then his smile grew a little more and those dark eyes lingered low over Bucky’s body before going back to listening to whatever Bruce was saying.

Tony had just looked across the room and checked Bucky out and that was enough to turn the soldier’s brain to mush.

“So does everyone know that I like him?” he asked lamely, and Clint stopped laughing long enough to nod.

“Oh yeah. We  _all_ know. Except maybe Bruce and probably Tony. But we all watch you guys do the awkward flirting thing and pretend not to stare at each other and really it’s kind of gross even though it’s not near as gross as these two–” Clint jerked a thumb towards Steve and Thor, who kissed each other right on cue, soft smiles on their faces. “– so we are all okay with it.”

“You two would be good together.” Natasha encouraged him. “I’m serious. Go talk to him.”

“I don’t know.” Bucky muttered and folded his arms self consciously before dropped his left arm, his right hand coming up to rub over the silver. “He’s um– I don’t know.”

“Go on.” Natashas smile softened. “Bucky, Tony is a complete sap during Christmas time, there literally isn’t a better time to tell him you want him. Just go.”

“Yeah.” Bucky took a deep breath. “Yeah, alright. Thanks.”

“Go get em.” she shoved him gently in Tony’s direction. “Just go up and offer to help with the tree.”

“Go on, Buck.” Steve prodded him. “He won’t turn you down, I promise.”

Bucky took a hesitant first step, and then another across the room, feeling like there were miles separating him from where Tony and Bruce were.

It didn’t help that Clint hollered, “Go get it, Bronco!” and Thor neighed loudly, causing Steve to collapse in laughter.

He hated them so much.

*********************

“Hey Buck!” Tony looked up with a big grin when he finally reached their side. “So look, I know this is your first Christmas here so–” Tony produced a brand new package of ornaments in deep red and brilliant silver. “I bought you some ornaments to get your box started!”

“My box?” Bucky took the package automatically, licking his own lips because Tony’s looked shiny from sucking all over a candy cane all day and  _wow_ if that didn’t make Bucky’s mind go-

“Well yeah.” Tony was still talking, so Bucky forced himself back from the…other thoughts. “Everyone has a box of their favorite ornaments to hang on the tree! Which reminds me–” he raised his voice. “You guys better get decorating! I’m not giving out Christmas cookies until this tree is  _covered_!”

“Thank you.” Bucky stared down at the beautiful glass ornaments. “You didn’t have to buy me these, Tony.”

“Sure I did.” Tony shrugged. “Everyone in the family gets ornaments.”

He was gone, circling the tree to try and find the perfect spot to hang his next ornament and missed Bucky’s face falling.

“Everyone in the  _family_.” Bucky repeated.

“Don’t worry.” Bruce said, digging in his own box for another glass bulb. “He calls everyone on the team  _family_. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to tie you up and do things to you.”

Bucky’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and Bruce shrugged. “He tells me things, Bucky. He likes your butt and fancy hair. I’m not saying I  _want_ to know these things, just that I  _do_ know these things.”

“He thinks it’s fancy?” Bucky touched over the messy bun he had twisted his shoulder length hair up into. “Hm.”

“So tell me…” Bruce put a glittery pi symbol high on a branch. “Why did they used to call you  _Bronco_?”

*******************************

{{ **[Baby, It’s Cold Outside](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZhXkG9TXih8&t=NTdiMDE5OWZjYTBjNThhM2NhZWU4YjNhODdiYzU4MTAxMmQxOTcxOCxONHVVV1J3aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168241894343%2Fchristmas-chapter-six&m=1)**  –Instrumental, honestly lovely arrangement}} 

“I feel bad for missing the tree.” Rhodes admitted, much  _much_ later that night as he and Pepper lounged in a recliner together, staring up at the brightly lit tree. “Tony was pretty upset at me.”

“It was very nearly the end of the world when I was an hour late.” Pepper yawned and cuddled closer. “You know how seriously he takes the Christmas season.”

“I do know.” The Colonel smiled, shifting in the recliner to bring Pepper more on top of him. “And I feel bad, but national incidences don’t stop just because Tony wants me there to hang an ornament.”

“I tried to tell him the same thing about board meetings but he insisted it wasn’t a valid excuse.” Pepper laughed softly. “He’s such a child this time of year.”

“Yeah well, as long as we are doing the best we can raising him.” Rhodes shrugged, holding her closer when she laughed again, burying her face in his chest.

“Tell me, Ms. Potts.” he ran a gentle hand down her back. “Why did it take you so long to say yes to a date with me? These last few months have been wonderful, but you made me wait almost a year before saying yes.”

“I did, Colonel Rhodes.” Pepper sounded like she was smiling. “I suppose I felt odd about dating Tony’s best friend. I didn’t want it to be a weird triangle sort of thing.”

“Triangle? You’re not involved with Tony.”

“No, but as the single parent of a forty year old–” Rhodey burst out laughing at that and Pepper grinned as well. “As the single parent of a forty year old, it was important to make sure Tony was comfortable with what we were doing. I couldn’t handle hooking up with you and then having things be potentially awkward. We have been friends for a long time, James. I didn’t want to sabotage that, or make Tony uncomfortable in any way.”

“I understand.” Rhodey said after a moment. “I am  _also_ the single parent of a forty year old–”– a muffled giggle from the red head in his arms. “– and I hesitated to ask you out for the very same reasons.”

“No regrets now though, right?” Pepper wanted to know.

“Not one, beautiful.” Rhodes urged her up his body until their lips could meet. “Not ever.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just adorable.  
> Just pretty people kissing. Thats it. No plot at all.

**[{{SONG–I Love Christmas}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2YuxqI3tZ7c&t=NmRlOTE5ZTE1YzdhZTdhMWE3ZmJmZWYxNzgxOTU3ZmFiYWZhM2VhNyxyRkNSQk1XWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168290189578%2Fchristmas-chapter-seven&m=1) **

“ _I love Christmastime, mistletoe and cherry wine_.” Tony sang quietly as he strung mistletoe over the door at the entrance to the Tower, hooking it carefully through the giant wreath already there. “ _Songs of Christmas Cheer, when Christmas time is near.”_

A sprig of bright red and beautiful green over the elevator as well– “ _Love to hear the whole world singing, all the jingle bells are ringing_!” Tony pinned a garland all the way around the elevator doors, tucking miniature poinsettias into the leaves. “ _Joy to the world, I love Christmas_!”

Mistletoe went above the door to the kitchen, one hung over the oven, six or seven in the hallway leading to their rooms. One in the reading room, several in the living room, one or two above the bar. A smaller one with bells above each bedroom door, a half a dozen scattered around the shooting range, even one above the door of the hulk proof apartment deep in the basement because even Big and Green deserved a smooch.

Then Tony made himself a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed his sketchbook, lounging out on the couch in the living room, trying to finish up the design for the outdoor lights, stuck on exactly which colors to use, and which songs to have the lights flash along to.

The elevator door dinged, and he looked up hopefully, ready to see the first couple kiss under this mistletoe.

*************************

“Ms. Potts.” Rhodes looked up, then back down with a smirk. “I do believe we are supposed to kiss now.”

“I suppose those  _are_ the rules, Colonel Rhodes.” she teased right back, still pink cheeked and laughing from an impromptu lunch date-turned-walk in the park that had ended with him buying her roses and holding her close to keep her warm.

“Come here then, beautiful.” Rhodes slid both arms around her tiny waist and cuddled her against his body, bumping their noses together before laying the sweetest kiss on her upturned lips.

“James.” she whispered, blushing, and he grinned down at her.

“You guys are adorable!” Tony called and Pepper blushed harder.

“I have work to do, Colonel.” she pushed at him gently and he stole one more kiss before letting her go, waving to Tony and promising to call him later.

“Tony.” Pepper unwound the scarf from her neck, setting the bouquet of roses down on the table and sitting gracefully on the couch. “Is all that mistletoe really necessary?”

“Every bit of it.” he promised. “Now hey, should the lights flash along to Jingle Bell Rock, or Let it Snow?”

“Both?” she suggested, kicking her shoes off. “That way the light show isn’t just the same thing repeating over and over.”

“That’s why I love you.” Tony made a note on his sketch pad. “Multiple songs it is.”

Pepper took in his holiday sweater and thick socks, the candy jar he kept dipping his hand into, listening to him hum along to the music and smiled to herself. 

“I love you too, Tony. Hey, do you want to watch a movie tonight?”

“I would love to!” Tonys face lit. “Ive been craving a Die-Hard marathon!”

“Hm.” Pepper gestured to his sweater. “I never would have guessed.” 

**[{{TONYS SWEATER}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.maxicases.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F09%2FDie-Hard-Ugly-Christmas-Sweater-Red.jpg&t=MzE4YTMzMmI4OWRhZGQ1NTY4NDMyNDhiOGU3ZjkwNzY3ZDFiZGE0MSxyRkNSQk1XWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168290189578%2Fchristmas-chapter-seven&m=1) **

***********************

“I am pleased we do not have to hide any longer.” Thor murmured as he walked Steve backwards down the hall, pausing to kiss him under every single bit of mistletoe Tony had hung above their heads. “To be able to kiss and hold you as I please–”

His voice trailed off when he pulled Steve close again, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss, tongues twisting together until Steve was practically whining, pulling at Thor’s shirt and urging him to keep moving towards their bedroom.

“Tis nearly impossible to keep from touching you.” Thor continued, sucking a bruise onto the curve of Steve’s neck, tightening his arms around Steve’s waist when the blondes knees threatened to give out. “I cannot wait to….” his hand slid around to Steve’s stomach–

–And just like that the moment was broken, Steve ripping out of his arms and jumping away, both hands held out in front of him.

“No!” Steve blurted and Thor lowered his brows in confusion. “ _No_. No, Thor. I’m not doing that. I don’t want kids. I can’t handle that. You should have told me that we needed to be careful about that sort of thing, I swear I can’t, Icanthandlekidsidontwanttobepregnantpleasefortheloveofgod–”

“Settle.” Thor held one big hand out to quiet Steve’s rapidly panicking rambling. “Now. You pull away from me because you think I am attempting to…have a child with you?”

“You touched my stomach!” Steve accused. “Just now! I  _felt_ you!”

Thor was obviously trying not to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand and working to keep his voice steady. “Yes I did. You are aware I enjoy your body, Steven, including your–” he made a motion over his own stomach. “Why all the sudden are you concerned about children?”

“Because you’re the god of Fertility!” Steve pointed out, sounding anxious and looking completely frazzled. “If  _anyone_ could get me pregnant it would be YOU!”

“That might be true.” Thor admitted. “But only if you were another magic being. I could not impregnate a human male.”

“Are you sure?” Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Because I am not ready to be stuck with a baby just because  _you_ didn’t want to wear a condom.”

“You have nothing to worry about, my love.” Thor was losing the battle with his mirth, lips twitching as he tried to hold in a grin and speak seriously. “If I had thought there was even a  _chance_ of something like that, I would have taken the appropriate precautions from the very first moment.”

Steve frowned, but came back when Thor motioned for him. “You’re sure?” he asked again and Thor nodded, hiding his face in Steve’s shoulder.

“Is this why you pushed me away last night? Insisted we only use our hands though I was nigh desperate to be inside you?” he bit a sharp bite onto Steve’s neck and smiled when the Captain tossed his head back and moaned.

“Yes.” Steve was panting as Thor’s hands began to wander. “Tony had said–”

“ _Of course_  it was Tony.” Thor rumbled and finally he laughed, mouthing sweet kisses up Steve’s jaw. “Of course he was the one to put the thought into your head. Settle, love, tis just nonsense to make you worry.”

“Thank god.” Steve breathed a laugh and captured Thor’s mouth in a hungry kiss. “Can we go to bed then?”

Thor simply scooped Steve up in his arms, knowing the big soldier secretly loved being carried as if he was small, and headed to their room.

***************************

“Hey baby.” Clint caught Natasha under the mistletoe by the stove, spinning her around to kiss her thoroughly right as she was retrieving her tea from the microwave.

“Clint!” Natasha laughed but kissed him back. “I could have burnt my hand!”

“I have perfect reflexes.” Clint countered. “I would have caught it.”

“Hm.” Natasha hummed in agreement and relaxed into his arms. “Taking advantage of Tony hanging mistletoe everywhere, are we?”

“I don’t need a plant to tell me when to kiss the woman I love.” Clint scoffed. “But it did give me a valid excuse.”

Natasha kissed him again, simply because he was adorable, and made to slide out of his arms.

“Hey.” Clint caught her hand, his blue eyes suddenly serious. “This Monday I have a special night planned for us, alright? Make sure you don’t get roped into any of Tony’s shenanigans so I can take you out.”

“Oh yeah?” she raised her eyes in question. “A special night like, I should go buy something lacy and see through to wear? Or a special night like I need a new dress?”

“Um. Both.” Clint kissed her nose. “I would love to see you with a beautiful dress on just as much as I’d like to see what you’re wearing  _under_ the dress.”

“Seven years together and still want to see me in lingerie, hm?” she teased. “Whatever I am doing must be working.”

Clint grinned down at her. “Working like a champ, Tasha.”

*************************

“I’ll just be a few minutes.” Peter promised. “Mr. Stark made an upgrade to my web shooters and I just have to grab them from the lab and I’ll be back.”

“It’s pretty fucking ridiculous that Stark banned me from the Tower.” Wade frowned in disgust, staring up at the huge building. “I’m practically an Avenger. I should get to–”

“Babe, the last time you were here uninvited you ended up grabbing a repulsor gauntlet and destroying half a floor before falling out a window and splatting all over the street.” Peter said patiently. “Mr Stark just asked that you only come around when invited, and added on that under no circumstances should you even be allowed in the lab.”

“Okay, you know when you tell the story in that tone of voice it’s always going to sound bad!” Wade huffed. “Hurry up then, sweet cheeks. I’ve got places to be.”

“You literally have  _nowhere_ to be.” Peter rolled his eyes, then glanced back up to see the mistletoe above the door. “Come here though, let me kiss you under the mistletoe.”

Wade grumbled, but hopped up the steps and let Peter pull him down into a long kiss, breaking apart only when he tried to cop a feel and Peter slapped his hand away.

“Not on the steps to the Avengers Tower.” Peter said firmly and Wade threw up his hands in irritation before stomping back to the taxi.

“Drama Queen.” Peter whispered affectionately.

*****************************

“Collin, darling?” Bond called, opening the door to their shared flat. “There was a package waiting on your step.”

“Ta, love.” Q smooshed a kiss onto Bond’s cheek, rubbing his nose across the stubble and making a face. “Shave, won’t you, James? Mummy hates when I bring you to dinner looking homeless.”

“Homeless?” Bond looked askance. “Has she seen that addict brother of yours lately? I had to go help John get him from the gutter. He asked that we call him  _Shezza_ as if–”

“You know that Sherlock has…unorthodox sleuthing methods.” Q mumbled, opening the card taped to the front of the package. “Oh, it’s from Tony!”

“Who’s Tony?” Bond poured himself a drink and sat back on their couch, patting his lap encouragingly until Q came and snuggled against him.

“Tony Stark. Lovely man, bit of an arsehole, but darling all the same. American, he is the head of that ridiculous team that seems to run roughshod where ever they please.”

“The Avengers.” Bond supplied.

“Quite. I met him some time ago when he needed help coding program against some sort of rogue AI.”

“Sorry, you coded programming against a rogue AI?” Bonds blue eyes narrowed. “When was this?”

“Now James, you have your missions and I have mine.” Q said mildly, opening the box as quickly as he could. “Oh he’s such a love! Look what he sent us!”

Nestled inside the box was a delicately crafted glass ornament inscribed, “Our First Christmas”, a smaller card congratulating them on their new relationship, and a carefully wrapped bit of mistletoe.

“What a sweet thing to send us.” Q touched the beautiful ornament with careful fingers. “He really is darling.”

“Well we shouldn’t let his gift go to waste, should we?” Bond plucked the mistletoe from the box and tucked it into Q’s curls. “Give us a kiss.”

*************************

**To: Tony– James and I love our gift, sorry I couldn’t get back to you earlier, James really appreciated the mistletoe.**

**To Q: Just doing my part for Queen and country and all that!**

Tony put his phone down with a smile and went back to finalizing his sketch.

It had been a good day, watching everyone kiss and smile and smile and kiss under each bit of mistletoe they encountered. Thor and Steve had disappeared for hours, as they tended to do, and reemerged looking satisfied and happy. Natasha had been wondering all day what sort of date Clint could possibly have planned for them, and once Sam had come home he had sat with Bruce and played chess in front of the fireplace for a few hours.

A good day.

Bucky stood in the doorway of the common area and watched Tony draw, hoping the genius wouldn’t look up, because Bucky knew he wouldn’t be able to hide the  _longing_ in his gaze.

Despite the encouragement from last night, he was still unsure about approaching Tony, about talking about a date, or two or a  _thousand_. He didn’t know if the man was interested, or if he just blushed whenever anyone complimented him. He wasn’t sure if Tony would want just a hook up, or a real relationships, or even anything at all.

One thing Bucky  _was_ sure about, though, was trying to catch Tony under the mistletoe soon.

He figured a good, solid kiss would let Tony know exactly how he felt, and how badly Bucky wanted him.

He just had to wait for the right moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER  
> (and also the paraphrased scene from friends at the end!)

**[{{Song– Mistletoe}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLUjn3RpkcKY&t=MjFjYTZkZjk2NzUyMWVkZjE1MzIyYmQ4Y2U5M2QyMmIxODliNmJlYSw4UjBreHJPMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168310765298%2Fchristmas-chapter-8&m=1)   
**

“Heya Tony.” Bucky’s soft voice broke Tony’s concentration, and he jumped, whipping around to smile at the soldier, and coughing his way through the cloud of flour that had came off his apron.

“JARVIS said you were looking for me.” Bucky glanced down at Tony’s apron and smirked. “Cute.”

“The apron?” Tony offered and Bucky gave him a half shrug, folding his arms over his chest. “Or me?” Tony asked hopefully and now Bucky smiled, tipping his head so his dark hair fell in his eyes, glancing up from behind his lashes.

“ _Always_ you, sugar.”

“Oh my.” Tony looked away and cleared his throat, completely missing the grin that Bucky tried to smother.

“Um, yeah, I was looking for you. I made you… things.” Tony motioned him further into the kitchen and showed him the plate of cookies and the glass of milk on the counter.

“Cookies.” Bucky said blankly. “You made me… cookies?”

“Well yeah.” Tony pleated his apron nervously. “You said something about cookies from back before the war? Or that you didn’t like these kind of sweets or something but anyway—“ a deep breath. “— _anyway_ , I got my gram’s recipe book and made you some.”

“You made me cookies.” Bucky sounded less confused and more amused this time. “Tony,  _why_?”

“Because everyone deserves Christmas cookies.” Tony mumbled, dusting the flour from his hands.

“What was that?” Bucky stepped closer, stopped to brush his hair away from his face, twisting it up into a bun before moving towards Tony again. “Tell me what you said, honey.”

“I said—“ Tony sighed and looked away self consciously. “I said everyone deserves Christmas cookies. This is your first Christmas here and I want to make sure you have everything you want to make it a good one.”

“Hm.” Bucky reached for a cookie, taking a small bite and chewing slowly, then shoving the rest of it in his mouth.

“Oh my god.” He blurted and Tony looked up in surprise. “Oh my  _god_ , Tony this is the best—“ another raisin and almond cookie disappearing in one bite. “Will you make me more of these??”

Tony laughed out loud at Bucky trying to talk with his mouth full. “Do you like them? It’s like the oldest recipe ever and I wasn’t even sure if I did it right!”

“Oh Sweet thing.” Bucky  _moaned_ , grabbing yet another one. “Oh  _damn_ these are good!”

“Wait— _what_ did you call me?”

Bucky froze, eyes wide, another cookie halfway to his mouth. “Um—“ he swallowed hard, then took a big gulp of milk to give himself a minute to think. “Nothing?”

“What did you call me?” Tony asked again. “What was that?”

“Sweet thing. I-I called you Sweet thing.” Bucky folded his arms and then unfolded them, put his hands behind his back and then on the counter, pulled his bun out and ran his fingers through his hair, tapped his fingers anxiously on the cookie plate, shuffled his feet, wondered if he could escape by jumping out the window, wondered if he could die of embarrassment, thought about where he would live once Tony kicked him out—

“Bucky, you look like you’re panicking. Don’t panic.” Tony sounded like he wanted to laugh and Bucky looked up in surprise.

“You aren’t mad?”

“That the hunky soldier I’ve been crushing on for months not only loves the cookies I made him but also apparently has a nickname for me?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Not mad. Even though it’s funny how quickly you go from confident and flirty to looking like you’re going to combust because you said  _Sweet thing_.”

“I just uh—“ Bucky hesitated, then grinned. “Hunky soldier huh?”

Tony’s eyes twinkled. “Sweet thing, huh?”

 _Well alright then_. Bucky cleared his throat and took a step forward, right into Tony’s space, enjoying the way the shorter man’s breath caught at the proximity.

“ _Tony_.” He let his voice drop, let just a hint of his old Brooklyn accent come through, licking his lips when Tony’s eyes widened. “Honey, you’re so sweet for making me cookies, and for buying me ornaments and trying to make sure I have a good Christmas, but something else is missing.”

“What’s missing?” Tony’s gaze flitted from Bucky’s eyes and down to his mouth.

“I don’t have anyone to kiss under the mistletoe.” Bucky whispered, and it took most of Tony’s self control just to keep himself from tackling the beautiful brunette right there.

Instead he glanced up to see where the mistletoe was, backed up a few steps and glanced up again, then sent Bucky a  _look_.

Bucky got the hint.

One big step and he was right back in Tony’s space, cupping his jaw and leaning down until their mouths touched, just barely any pressure at all, then he slid his lips across Tony’s to lay the tiniest kiss on the corner of a perfectly pink mouth.

“Oh.” Tony blinked. “That was the most innocent kiss I’ve ever had.”

“First kisses are supposed to be innocent.” Bucky whispered.

“First kisses?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “That makes it sound like there’s gonna second kisses and third kisses and—“

Bucky’s smile was slow and full of promise and Tony knew he blushed bright red, so to cover the moment he reached up and brushed a crumb of cookie off Bucky’s chin.

“Am I messy?” Bucky teased and Tony started to respond, started to protest but Bucky pressed another kiss to his lips, a real kiss this time, firm and solid and Tony might have melted through the floor if he didn’t already have a hand on the counter to keep himself steady.

“You taste like cookies.” He murmured when they parted. “I like it. Makes me want more.”

“More cookies or more kisses?” Bucky asked, smiling because Tony’s eyes were still closed, his lips still pursed.

“Um—“

Bucky swooped in for a third kiss and when Tony gasped in surprise, Bucky nipped at his bottom lip, his tongue darting out to curl through Tony’s mouth, left arm wrapping around his waist to keep him close, then his hands slid up his back to push through all that soft hair.

“Jesus Christ.” Tony breathed when they broke apart. “Bucky. We should do that  _all_ the time.”

“Sure thing, Sweet thing.” Bucky dotted one last kiss on his nose, and then he was gone, leaving Tony with a goofy smile on his face.

************

**[{ANOTHER SONG!!}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0ujM9wreqGQ&t=ZDIxODMwMjI2MTM3YzMwMjM2MTViMzVmZWFlMGI4MTZlNDU3ZDgxNCw4UjBreHJPMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168310765298%2Fchristmas-chapter-8&m=1) **

Tony was still grinning to himself when Tasha found him nearly half an hour, and she flicked a quick glance at the mistletoe, at the plate of old fashioned cookies, and the blush still settling in Tony’s cheeks and sighed.

“Bucky?”

“Little bit.” Tony tried to bite his cheek to tame his smile but couldn’t quite manage it.

“You’re dumb.” Natasha laughed and leaned over to take a cookie. “Look at you, you’re practically a mess! Did you finally get that kiss you wanted?”

“Oh yeah.” Tony nodded quickly. “Oh yeah we kissed it up  _real_  nice.”

“Well it’s about time. How was it?”

“Like eating marshmallows laced with cinnamon vodka.” Tony sighed dreamily. “Just like… want to fit more in my mouth and makes me tingly and leaves me feeling tipsy.”

“Oh my god. That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard!” she burst out laughing and Tony shrugged happily. “I’m glad, Tony. You guys are perfect for each other.”

Natasha wanted to tease him more, or maybe poke fun at how hard Tony was blushing, but it was too adorable and Tony was halfway to giddy, with his ridiculous apron  **[{{APRON!}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg1.etsystatic.com%2F187%2F1%2F13003354%2Fil_340x270.1392217373_msyj.jpg&t=ZjM2YzJkMTdmN2RmM2Y5MTliZDYzZjc5YTVmODY2ZjYzMWU1NTBjMyw4UjBreHJPMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168310765298%2Fchristmas-chapter-8&m=1)**  and flour everywhere and recipes spread around so she just kissed his cheek and went on her way.

*********************

“Tell me about the best kiss you ever had.” Tasha asked Clint later, plumping up the pillows on their bed and motioning for him to join her.

“My best kiss is with you.” He said automatically, and she laughed at him. “You think I’m joking, but I’m not.” Clint tugged his shirt off and started working on his pants. “You’re my best kiss ever, baby.”

“Ok well, tell me about that then.” Green eyes lingered appreciatively on thick arms and broad shoulders, all the years of being  _Hawkeye_ keeping her boyfriend fit and  _perfect_.

“Alright.” Clint joined her in bed, linking his fingers together behind his head as he thought. “It was May, we’d been together for a few months. Not dating remember? Just blowing off steam together. I found you in the gym at SHIELD doing some training, you convinced me to fight with you and completely kicked my ass.”

Natasha giggled and he rolled his eyes. “ _Anyway_ , after I peeled myself off the mat for the eighth or ninth time, you bent down and kissed me and it was—” he sighed. “– that was when I knew that we had went from just fucking each other to actually caring about each other.”

“Why? Why was it that time?”

“Because usually when you kissed me it was always nice and definitely a turn on but this time was–” Clint shifted on the bed and Nat sent an amused glance down below his waist. “It was like smoke and fire. Took my breath away, made me hot as hell, felt like maybe I was in danger but couldn’t seem to pull myself away.”

“I love you.” Natasha sealed their lips together in a long kiss. “That was beautiful.”

“Yeah, I try.” Clint hooked an arm around her neck and pulled her into his chest. “What made you ask?”

“Oh, Tony said kissing Bucky was like having a marshmallow dipped in cinnamon vodka or something.”

“I could see that.” Clint kissed her forehead. “Sweet, makes you want more, tingly, leaves you tipsy? Sure.”

“What is that!” Nat pinched at his stomach. “Why do guys equate kisses with food?”

“The way to a mans heart is through his stomach, baby! Of course that’s how we descibe our best kisses!” he lounged a little further into the bed. “So those two finally kissed? That’s good. All that unresolved sexual tension was killing me.”

“Tony just grinned like a dummy for a few hours.” Natasha cuddled closer. “It’s pretty damn adorable. So hey um–” light scratches down Clints chest. “–What is this big surprise you have planned for me on Monday?”

“It’s nothing.” Clint kissed her again. “And if you go snooping, you don’t get it, so keep those spy skills to yourself, you here?”

***********

***********

“Rhodey!” Tony grabbed at his friends hand, pulling him into the kitchen with Pepper in tow. “Pepper! Bucky  _kissed_ me!”

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Pepper shrieked.

“It was…” Tony bit at his lip. “… _unbelievable_.”

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Pepper repeated, her hands over her mouth. “ _Tony_!”

“Alright. Lets hear it, but please try not to give me too many details.” Rhodes was smiling, though and clapped Tony on the back. “Pep get some wine, turn the ringer down on your phone. Did it end alright, Tony? Or do I need to beat his ass?”

“Oh, it ended  _very_ well.” Tony smirked when Rhodes made an uncomfortable noise.

“Do not start without me!” Pepper was pouring wine as fast as she could and pressed a glass into Tony’s hands. “Ok lets hear it. Was it like… a brush against your lips? Or was he all desperate like, I gotta have you now!”

“I don’t know if I can hear this.” Rhodes rolled his eyes and Pepper sent him an evil glare before turning back to Tony with her eyes wide.

“How was he holding you?”

“Well first.” Tony blushed. “First it was just like a bare kiss. And then  _again_ and then the third time, his hands were on my waist? And then they slid up my back and–and into my hair.”

“Oh!” Pepper gasped. “Oh  _Tony_.”

“Oh my god.” Rhodes put his hands in his face. “Why am I listening to this?”

************************

“I kissed Tony.” Bucky said around a mouthful of pizza and Sam and Steve looked up in interest.

“Tongue?” Sam wanted to know, waggling his eyebrows mischievously.

“Yeah.” Bucky grinned. “Yeah, sure did.”

“Nice.” Steve said, taking a big bite of his own pizza.

“Its about damn time.” Sam took a drink of beer and Bucky grunted in agreement.

“Yep.” 

***********************

Bruce looked down at his phone when it lit up with a text message notification. 

**From Tony: BUCKY KISSED ME!**

**From Bruce: Your mistletoe plan went off without a hitch huh?**

**From Tony: Like a fucking CHAMP.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder! This fic happens in a world with no angst! WS is not responsible for Tonys parents, I reference Thor Ragnarok but lets just pretend that movie didnt have any bad angst lol 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**[(SONG)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMVu4c7dhDRE&t=MWU2MWM3NDVmYzliNDNkZjQxYjJiYzA3MDU3Mjk4NjU1ZmNiYjMxZCwwWDhHM2JjTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168360392348%2Fchristmas-chapter-nine&m=1) **

It took two hours and thirty seven minutes for Tony to make Bruce laugh hard enough to fall out of his chair.

The party came to a stop, the music paused, everyone waiting anxiously–

“I’m good!” Two thumbs up and Tony shrieked with laughter, draining his glass and yelling for JARVIS to turn the music back up. “ _Run run Rudolph_!” Bruce sang, letting Tony pull him back to his feet and dancing a few steps. “What’s in that drink Tony!”

“Nothing!” Tony couldn’t stop laughing, wrapping an arm around Bruce’s waist to help him back to the bar. “It’s like herbal tea, you’re just a lightweight!” He was yelling over the music to be heard, weaving between the team members and some friends that had been invited.

“Tony, that is  _not_ herbal tea!” Bruce protested. “I fell off my stool!”

“I’m not even sorry!” Tony whooped and slid over the bar for another bottle. “Lets do some shots! Shots shots shots!”

Bruce tilted his head back and let Tony pour a shot right into his mouth and they collapsed in helpless laughter when Tony completely missed.

“You boys.” Natasha rescued the bottle before it spilt as well and poured them each a shot in a glass. “Complete lushes.”

“It’s  _Tony_!” Bruce hiccuped. “He’s a bad influence!”

“Hell yeah I am!” Tony wrapped his arms around Bruces neck and smacked a loud kiss on his cheek–

–and completely missed Bucky walking off the elevator and flushing red in jealousy and maybe a little hurt?

“Tony!” Bruce laughed and pushed him off. “Don’t get grabby just because you’re tipsy, can’t let you take advantage of me like that!”

“Oh so you’d let it happen when we’re sober?” Tony was teasing of couse, his eye sparkling, and Bruce bent over laughing at the image of Tony trying to flirt with him sober.

“Oh I think I prefer this version of you, sexy sweater and all.” Bruce dropped an over dramatic wink, and Tony did a pirouette, showing off today’s monstrosity. {{ **[SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F91WMxDUIqwL._UL1500_.jpg&t=ZjdiZDBkZTdiNDljZWEyNjViZWFmZjA1NDgwYzBiOGMzZWVkZTNhNywwWDhHM2JjTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168360392348%2Fchristmas-chapter-nine&m=1)** }} “Such a dreamboat, Tony!”

Tony outright  _cackled_ at that, and behind the bar, Natasha just shook her head with a grin, then shot Sam a pointed look, darting her eyes towards where Bucky still stood at the doorway.

Sam got the hint and went over to the soldier. “Hey, don’t do that.” He elbowed Bucky gently. “You know damn well the Science Bros have a weird bromance thing. Don’t be jealous, don’t be upset. Tony is  _crazy_ about you.”

“I’m not jealous.” Bucky said stubbornly. “I just– I didn’t know he and Bruce are–”

“They aren’t.” Sam shook his head. “So don’t do that. Quit skulking by the bushes and scowling at the ceiling and go over and kiss your boy.”

“What’s going on?” Steve joined their conversation. “Bucky, how did your talk with Fury go?”

“He’s an asshole.” Bucky smirked. “Hows the party?”

“Well, you missed Bruce falling out of the chair.” Steve grinned. “And Clint did a back flip because Tony dared him too and ended up landing on his back because he is about four shots in and—”

“It’s  _eight o clock_  at night.” Bucky pointed out and Steve shrugged.

“Yeah, but you know…It isn’t a party with Tony until we are falling over. Why are you over here anyway? Go kiss him. Didn’t you guys spend the night together?”

“No, Stevie.” Bucky scowled at him. “Not  _everyone_ jumps into bed just because they kissed. Some of us still like to take things slow.”

“Why did you say it like that!” Steve protested. “I take things slow!”

“Oh yeah?” Sam challenged. “How long after Thunderhead kissed you did you end up in bed together?”

“Thirmins.” Steve muttered.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Sam made a point of leaning in closer. “What was that? Was that  _thirty_ minutes?”

“Three.” Steve admitted, flushing dark red. “But come on. Have you  _seen_ Thor? If Bucky had seen him first he would be ripping his pants–”

“Whoa! HEY! Oh!” Bucky put his hands up, protesting loudly. “Come on!”

“Steven my love!” Thor interrupted, swooping Steve up into his arms and kissing him thoroughly. “I have brought mead to the party. I thought perhaps we could be drunk together? You are entirely irresistible when you are tipsy and giggling.”

“Well then.” Steve kissed Thor back, scratching his fingers through the short blond hair as Thor deepened their kiss and they moaned into each other’s mouths until Bucky cleared his throat extra loudly.

“Mead sounds wonderful.” Steve wiped his lips with a sheepish smile and Thor turned his palm over to lay a kiss on it.

“Come then.” The Demi god shot Bucky a look. “Bucky! Why aren’t you with Anthony? I am surprised to see you out of bed at all! Surely he hasn’t gotten bored with you already? Not with  _Bronco_ to ride!”

“Good Christ.” Bucky ran a hand over his face. “Does everyone have an opinion on how often I should—”

“Bucky baby, are you going to let Tony flirt with Bruce all night or are you going to do something about it!” Clint slid right into his space, taking a bottle of whiskey from Sams hands. “Give me this, bird brain. Tequila and Coke is the worst thing I’ve ever drank so I need some whiskey.”

“Goddamn it Clint!” Sam trailed him back to the bar. “Quit trying to steal my–”

“Hey. I’m looking for Banner.” An unexpected voice from the elevator had Bucky turning in confusion. “You know Bruce? Small guy, cute voice? Rage issues?”

“You’re looking for  _Bruce_?” Bucky didn’t mean to sound rude but the woman was… gorgeous. Just almost unbelievably so with long black hair and deep brown eyes, all curves and muscle wrapped in a fitted dress that more resembled armor than it did a party outfit. She walked with a little bit of sway and a  _hell_ of a swagger and Bucky eyes widened as she moved towards him.

“You’re staring, big boy.” she smirked. “Blink or something.”

Bucky jerked his gaze up from lingering on her legs, completely mortified. “Oh god,  _sorry_.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” She winked, wrinkling her nose in a smile, then she quirked an eyebrow and lifted the hem of her dress a little higher on her thigh, just enough to show him the handle of a blade. “Just don’t get familiar, hm?”

“Val!” Bruce cried and half jogged/ half stumbled across the common area to get to her. “You made it! I didn’t think you would come!”

“You promised me a party!” The woman grinned, which made her even  _more_ beautiful. “You know I’m not going to miss one of these!”

“Come on!” Bruce grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone. Uh, this is Bucky. Bucky this is–”

“You can call me Val.” the woman stuck her hand out and Bucky shook it, raising his eyebrows at the iron grip.

“Val.” Sam was nearly climbing over Bucky to shake the womans hand. “ _Wow_. I mean, hi, but also,  _wow_. I’m Sam. Uh– Samuel Thomas Wilson. Falcon. You know, the Superhero.”

“Falcon. Hi.” Val shook his hand with a knowing grin. “So Bruce. Lead me to a drink. You promised me a party, let’s take some shots.”

“You’re so pretty tonight.” Bruce said admiringly as he led her away and she laughed, clear and loud, responding something about still being able to kick his ass.

“I’m in love.” Sam announced. “I  _love_ her.”

“She’s gonna eat you alive.” Bucky retorted.

“That’s fine.” Sam stared after Val and Bruce. “I am just completely okay with that.”

*********************

**[{{SONG #2}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIbRtGMm96F8&t=YTA3NjU2NzA3OTZiZGE3YTkyMmYyMmE1NGU1NzA5MjM1ZGIwOTFhNSwwWDhHM2JjTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168360392348%2Fchristmas-chapter-nine&m=1) **

“So Thor—“ Clint took a sip of his beer. “Tell me how you know Valkyrie. She seemed to think it was pretty funny running into you here. Kept laughing with Bruce like they knew some sort of secret about you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Thor grumbled. “It doesn’t matter. No one needs to hear that story. She’d only exaggerate it anyway. Half of what she says isn’t even true. The woman’s practically a menace.”

“Easy Thunder thighs.” Clint chuckled. “Why are you so sore at her?”

“Probably because she mentioned both his eye  _and_ his lack of hammer within the first thirty seconds of conversation.” Sam laughed. “You should have seen the look on your face!”

“Hey now—“ Steve— who was already fairly drunk on mead— rubbed himself suggestively against Thor. “There’s no  _lack of hammer_  from where I’m standing, and that’s all that counts.”

Thor burst into laughter, taking a large swallow of the alcohol and then shoving his tongue into Steve’s mouth to share it with him while both Sam and Clint made a face.

“Come on guys. I don’t need to see that.” Clint complained. “Get a room or something.”

“Shall we get a room my love?” Thor murmured and Steve took another long drink from the flask and crushed their lips back together.

“Good luck making it to the room.” Steve bit at Thor’s lip. “But a hallway might work. You look incredible tonight. And the mead tastes  _delicious_ on your tongue.”

“Steven.” Thor murmured and gathered him close again. “Have care what you say or we might not make it to the  _hallway_ at all.”

“Jesus Christ, you get these goons some mead and they turns into horny Henry’s!” Sam looked completely appalled. “ _Get out of here_!”

“Come along, Sweetheart.” Thor hefted Steve up and over his shoulder, smacking his ass loudly and making the smaller blonde scream with laughter. “We should at least attempt to make it to our room.”

“Oh my god.” Clint threw a cup at them as they went, then relaxed back into the couch. “So. Sam. You’ve been staring so hard at Val I think your eyes might fall out.”

“Have you ever seen anyone that beautiful?” Sam said dreamily, staring across to the bar where Tasha and Val were chatting animatedly. “What a woman. I  _love_ her.”

“She’s gonna chew you up and spit you out.” Bruce sank onto the couch next to them. “I’m telling you Sam. Val is way more than a pretty face.”

“Tell me about it.” Sam smirked and then yelped when Bruce jabbed him. “I  _mean_ that she’s a lovely human with a great personality!”

“You’re lying.” Bruce grunted. “But you’re welcome to give it a shot with her. Even though I think you already have some competition.”

“Who?” Sam frowned, then his eyes widened. “Oh hey. Uh Clint? It’s ten o’clock, do you know where you’re girlfriend is?” He pointed across the room to where Val and Tasha were looking pretty cozy.

“Oh  _hell_ no.” Clint shook his head when Val said something that made Natasha laugh, then jumped to his feet when the brunette put a small hand on Tasha’s hip, urging her closer. “No no no, I am  _not_ losing my girl to another girl. Nuh uh. Tasha!!”

“Easy, archer boy.” Val laughed it off when Clint made a show of putting an arm around Tasha’s waist. “I’m not trying to steal her. I might steal  _that_ one though.” She inclined her head to where Bucky and Tony were talking by themselves. “What’s the shorter ones story?”

“His story?” Tasha grinned. “If you so much as  _look_ at him, tall dark and scary over there will rip you in half.”

“Challenge accepted.” Val straightened up from the bar with a grin. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in a fight.”

**********************

“So you waited long enough to come see me.” Tony said quietly, shyly. “Thought maybe you didn’t want to talk to me.”

Bucky lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “You were busy, Tony. Had your hands all over Bruce. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Oh Bruce and I aren’t—“ Tony shook his head. “I mean, he and I don’t do that. We’re just friends. Regardless of how grabby I get when I drink.”

“I know you’re just friends.” Bucky kept his voice soft. “But it still makes it a little hard to approach you when you guys are all over each other.”

“Right.” Tony cleared his throat. “Well for the record, you could have just stomped over and snatched me away. Bruce would have understood.”

“Not gonna snatch you away from friends.” Bucky shifted closer and ran his fingers over the line of Tony’s jaw. “I’ll admit to being a little jealous, but I wasn’t going to say anything. Jealousy isn’t cute, you know? And we’re not…  _together_ or anything so—“

“What do you mean we’re not together?” Tony blurted. “You  _kissed_ me! I figured that meant we were dating or something!”

“Tony.” A hint of Brooklyn accent rolling in. “You gonna go steady with every fella you kiss?”

“No.” Tony said stubbornly, then sent him a sideways look. “Just  _you_. If you want, I mean. You wanna go steady or whatever? I love Bruce but it’s not him I’m thinking about pinning down and—“ Tony cleared his throat. “Anyway. At the risk of sounding like a middle schooler, do you wanna go out? Date or something? Because I do. I mean, that’s what I want. I mean— wow I’ve have had a lot to drink. What I’m trying to say is—“

“I know what you’re trying to say honey.” Bucky smiled then leaned in for a sweet brush of their lips, just a there and gone touch against Tony’s mouth, but apparently the entire room had been watching, because the second their mouths touched, Clint was cat-calling and Sam was hooting. Natasha and Pepper whistled loudly and clapped, Rhodey just grinned about it, Bruce hollered something above the noise about “ _it’s about damn time_ ” and Val banged her glass on the table and called for  _another_.

“I hate—“ Bucky started to say, and then Thor poked his head back in the room and  _neighed_ loudly, and Tony clapped both hands over his mouth so he wouldn’t start laughing.

“I hate all of them.” Bucky finished with a sigh. “Well, if we’re going steady and all—“ a wink, and Tony nearly died. “Can I get you another drink?”

“I’m sloshed.” Tony admitted. “But I really want to meet Bruce’s friend so maybe you can walk me over there so I don’t end up face planting?”

“Come on, sweet thing.” Bucky chuckled and put his hand on the small of Tony’s back. “I won’t let you fall.”

*********************

By midnight, the atmosphere in the Tower has mellowed out to something more manageable, the music softened {{ **[SONG #3](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNVbPgBGv2to&t=NDVhYTYyMTExOGQ1YmQ4YWI1MWJmNjMxOTdmMzA4NjE5YTdhNmM1YiwwWDhHM2JjTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168360392348%2Fchristmas-chapter-nine&m=1)** }} and most of the alcohol  ~~drank~~ put away.

Clint was swaying slowly to the music, his arms low on Nats hips, keeping her close as they moved in an easy circle by the tree.

Steve and Thor had reappeared after nearly an hour, Steve walking a little awkwardly, Thor resting a possessive hand on his waist as they settled into the comfortable couch, Steve’s head tucked onto the giants shoulder.

Pepper was perched on Rhodeys lap, just like she usually was, talking quietly and sharing a glass of warm cider. Rhodes looked at her like she was his whole world, and Peppers cheeks were pink with happiness.

Bruce was plinking along to the music on the piano, picking out notes here and there, humming under his breath, and Val was posted up at the piano as well, grinning up into a completely smitten Sam’s eyes, teasing him about something or other, keeping one hand on Bruce’s shoulder as she did. Then she grabbed at Sam’s collar and dragged him down for a kiss that had Bruce rolling his eyes and Sam stuttering, and everyone else looking vaguely jealous.

Tony and Bucky were over by the windows, Bucky staring down at the city lights, Tony unable to take his eyes off the living room, a soft smile on his face as he watched everyone.

“What’re you smiling about?” Bucky wanted to know, and reached for Tony’s hand, linking just their pinky fingers, chuckling when Tony blushed over it.

“I just–” Tony motioned to the room. “I love Christmas. Everyone happy and tipsy and hanging out together.”

“We do this all the time.” Bucky pointed out. “At least once a month.”

“Yeah, but it’s better at Christmastime.” Tony sounded wistful. “After I lost my parents, I didn’t think I’d ever enjoy Christmas ever again. But like this? The whole family home, and the Tower decorated, music and lights and a big tree.” He smiled again. “Everyone cuddled up with someone else. This is perfect.”

“Pretty perfect, aint it?” Bucky wasn’t looking at the family though, he was looking at  _Tony_. “Might be the best Christmas I ever had.”

“Yeah.” Tony glanced down at their hands. “Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Spidey, can we do something different today?” **  
**

Peter looked up from his book, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Wade, I know we have been saying I love you and sleeping together for like a week now, but I don’t know if we are really strong enough to survive your idea of _something different._  I mean, if it weren’t for my healing factor, I’d be walking funny. Let’s keep those ideas for our six month anniversary.”

“Okay first of all–” Wade jabbed a finger in Peter’s direction. “I am hurt and appalled that you would think when I say _something different_  I mean something wildly kinky and probably horribly awkward. That’s just rude.”

“Sorry, Babe.” Peter smiled apologetically. “But you can’t really blame me for—”

“Second of all.” Wade raised his voice to talk over Peter. “Really? Six months? Pete, we will be bored with each other and broken up by then. We shouldn’t have to wait for any of the fun stuff.”

“I hate you.” Peter put his book down and folded his arms. “Alright, what is it? What do you want to do?”

“Well I was thinking–” Wade took a deep breath, rubbing at his scalp self consciously. “You know, I just thought—”

“What is it?” A frown now, because Peter wasn’t used to seeing Wade unsure of  _anything_. “Tell me, baby. You know I’m not gonna say no.”

“Okay.” Wade bit at his lip. “Pete, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Okay.” Peter agreed instantly. “That’s fine. Give me a second and I’ll get dressed.” He looked his boyfriend over. “And I don’t know who we are going to see, but I can guarantee I’m not going anywhere with you looking like that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my sweater.” Wade defended. “It’s holiday themed, it makes my shoulders look big and muscly, and accents my trim waist. What’s the problem?”

{{ **[WADE’S SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F2329%2F6099%2Fproducts%2Fil_fullxfull.1113231105_c67x_1024x1024.jpg%3Fv%3D1509155214&t=MDJmMzRlNjcxMjI2NTU0YjdlMWU0OTg1NzliOGQwY2QxYzVkY2E3YyxXWjNtZHhzdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168393156353%2Fchristmas-chapter-ten&m=1)** }}

“No, Wade.”

“The least you could do is follow directions!” Wade yelled as Peter disappeared into his bedroom to change. “There’s arrows and everything!”

“I’ll tell you what.” Peter shrugged into his jacket. “You take the sweater off now, wear something decent to meet this mystery person, and when we get back you can put the sweater back on and I promise I’ll follow the directions that time.”

“Ooooh I love it when you talk dirty!” Wade teased, and stripped off the sweater so he was just wearing a long sleeve. “Lets go.”

************************

************************

“What are we doing here?” Peter looked up at the beautiful brick home. “Wade, what is this?”

“Just come on.” Wade grabbed his hand and dragged him up the driveway and around to the backyard. There, a pretty little girl in a ruffled dress was playing in the dirt, building sand castles and then sending her T-rex smashing through it, faking screams of terror as lego figures were kicked and scattered around.

“Wade.” there was something oddly familiar about the girl, even with her darker skin and long hair and Peter sent Wade a sharp look. “Wade,  _what is going on_?”

“Ellie.” Wade knelt by the girl, who looked up and grinned with a smile that was missing two front teeth. “I brought someone for you to meet. This is my friend Peter.”

“Heya Pete.” Ellie said casually. “You’re a friend? That’s cool.” she went right back to playing with her T rex, and Peter watched as Wade set back up the Lego people, adding in the screams himself.

“Hi Ellie.” Peter knelt a little awkwardly in the sandbox. “How are you?”

“Fine. Don’t want to be wearing this stupid dress. But Mrs. Preston—” Wade cleared his throat and she glanced up guiltily. “–is a sweet woman who buys me pretty things and I am always appreciative.”

“Yes you are.” Wade said firmly. 

“Well, I think you look beautiful.” Peter bit back a smile when Ellie just shrugged. “How old are you Ellie?”

“Old ‘nuff to know that you’re the type of friend that kisses my dad.”

“Kisses your dad?” Peter repeated, and then his jaw dropped. “Kisses your…dad.” He looked the little girl over a little closer, realization washing over his expression. “I see.” 

Wade looked intensely vulnerable, chewing at his lips anxiously as he stared at Peter, waiting for him to come to some sort of decision, or yell about being kept in the dark or blurt out that he didn’t want to get involved with someone with kids….

But Peter smiled, something soft and new in his eyes as he stared back at Wade, and then reached for a Lego person of his own to join their play. “Um, yeah, Ellie. I  _am_ the type of friend that kisses your dad. Are you alright with that?” 

“Yeah but only cuz he loves you.” Ellie kept talking like Wade wasn’t even there. “I know that cuz of how he talks about you. It’s  _gross_.”

“Why is it gross?” Peter looked like he wanted to laugh. “What does he say about me?” 

“He talks about how pretty you are.” Ellie stuck her tongue out. “Gross. But he also says you’re brave and smart so that’s cool. And that you don’t think he looks weird because he doesn’t have any hair. So will you buy me a present for Christmas?”

“Ellie!” Wade frowned. “Come on now.”

“Well!” She argued. “If he’s gonna be my other dad then he should buy me presents!”

“Yeah but–”

“It’s alright.” Peter assured him, and Wade didnt really know how to read the smile on Pete’s face. “Ellie, what do you want for Christmas?”

“A unicorn and a dirt bike.” she said matter of factly. “Not a real unicorn, because it won’t fit in my room, but the new toy who’s horn glows in the dark. And the dirt bike needs to be blue.”

“Oh like a real dirt bike?” Peter wanted to die laughing over how much she looked like Wade at that moment, the way she listed her demands as if they were perfectly reasonable and how much her pretty eyes glowed in excitement when she talked. 

“Yes Pete.” Ellie rolled her eyes dramatically– and that was  _completely_ Wade. “ _Yes_ a real dirt bike. Blue. But maybe red. Um, are you guys gonna stay for lunch?”

“I’d love to stay for lunch.” Peter started scooping sand up to try and make his own castle, sitting right down in the dirt next to Ellie. “Are we having mud pies?”

“No we aren’t having  _mud pies_.” Ellie sent him an incredulous look, then glared at Wade. “I thought you said he was smart!”

**************************

**************************

“So.” Six and a half hours later, after a lunch of sandwiches and carrots, meeting Mrs. Preston and losing (spectacularly) in a water fight where Wade and Ellie ganged up on Peter and thoroughly trounced him, Peter turned to Wade in the taxi and raised his eyebrow. “A daughter.”

“Yeah. Um.” Wade cleared his throat. “So her mom and I were together a long time ago and I was– I was basically a giant dick and left her and didn’t know she was pregnant. I didn’t meet Ellie until a few years back and she lives with the Preston’s because I am–” he shrugged. “Well, you know. Im me. So she lives with them.” 

“So she’s fine with you being… you? Doesn’t care about any of–” Peter made a vague motion over his face. “She’s just chill with it?”

“I think her mom was very honest about who and what her dad was. She wasn’t surprised at all the first time we met.” Wade smiled hesitantly. “And I waited to tell you about her because I didn’t really know how you would react but you seem to be…alright with it?”

“Of course I’m alright with it.” Peter reached for Wade’s hand, sliding his fingers over the rough palm and squeezing tight. “She looks just like you, you know.”

“Don’t say that!” Wade shook his head. “She’s  _beautiful_.”

“Yeah.” Peter reached over with his other hand to cup Wade’s jaw. “And she looks just like you.”

“I love you Pete.” Wade pulled him nearly into his lap and kissed him hard. “Thank you.”

“I love you too.” Peter snuggled close and Wade shot a murderous look at the cabbie when he turned around to complain. “Lets get back to my place and you can put your sweater back on, hm?”

“And now I love you more.” Wade teased and Peter kissed him again. “So you’re sure? About us, I mean? Even now that you know I have a kid? Has anything changed?” 

“You go to visit her every Saturday? That’s why you don’t usually hang out with me on the weekend.” Peter said instead of answering. 

“Yep. I have visitation every Saturday and holidays if I want.” Wade rubbed Peter’s thigh nervously. “I thought maybe this year we could have Christmas with her too. I mean if you don’t want to since it’s our first Christmas then I understand but–”

“Well, I was going to buy you a stocking.” Peter interrupted. “We can get a smaller matching one for Ellie. How does that sound?”

“I  _do_ love you.” Wade pressed him even closer, his hand sliding higher on Peter’s thigh. “Thank you for today.”

“Thank you for trusting me with this.” Peter whispered. “With another piece of your heart.”

“Oh it’s all yours baby boy.” Wade assured him. “ _All_ yours.”

*********************

*********************

“Okay.” Peter bit back a smile. “That is not the same sweater as before. I said I’d follow the directions on the  _other_ sweater.”

{{ **[WADES SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.grindstore.com%2Fimages%2Fproduct%2Flarge%2F599504-167850.jpg&t=N2E2OTMwNWMxZjc4YTVjYjAyNzMyYjRmN2M5NGIyNGUyZTI5MDJlNCxXWjNtZHhzdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168393156353%2Fchristmas-chapter-ten&m=1)** }}

“I feel like you can follow the other sweater while also adding  _this_ direction onto it.” Wade countered. “You’re a talented guy, Pete. Multi-tasker.” 

“Sit down.” Peter rolled his eyes and shoved Wade down on the couch, pulling at his belt. “But I swear to god if you yell  _Merry Christmas_  when you’re done I’m biting you.”

“I won’t yell Merry Christmas.” Wade agreed. “Now open up, baby.”

********************

********************

“I should have bit you for that.” Peter wiped his mouth, licking over his fingers and Wade grinned lazily, an arm still over his eyes as he tried to come down from his post-orgasm daze.

“I dont know what you’re talking about. I didn’t yell Merry Christmas, did I?”

“You yelled  _Ho Ho Ho_ , Wade.”

“I have no regrets.”


	11. Chapter 11

**[{{CHRISTMAS SONG}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D80QhihqeaG4&t=NjEzYzA4MDA1ZTQxNjhhNzJkZmIwNWRlYThmZjVmN2M2MTBhYzhjYSxGSjFCcWg4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168429458953%2Fchristmas-chapter-eleven&m=1) **

_So many twenty fifths of December_

_Just as many fourth of July’s_

_And we’re still holdin’ it together_

_It only comes down to you and I_

“Jesus Christ.” Clint laughed a little when Natasha met him on the front steps of the Tower. “I’m the luckiest man in the world, you look  _amazing_.”

“I thought you would approve.” Natasha smoothed down the front of her sweater dress, adjusting the off shoulder neckline. “And I  _know_ you’ll approve of what I’m wearing under it as well.”

She stepped off the curb and into his arms, running her hand over the clean cut suit stretched over Clints shoulders. “I love when you wear suits.”

“Well, I’m trying to seduce you.” Clint teased. “So I figured I should break out the suit.”

“Hmmm Mr. Barton, do some lunges in those pants and we will have a deal.” she kissed him sweetly, high heeled boots putting her nearly eye level. “How many Christmas’s is this now?”

“Seven.” Clint lifted her hand to his mouth. “So many twenty fifths of December.”

“Just as many fourth of Julys.” she whispered back, quoting the lyrics from their favorite holiday song. “So what are we doing tonight? Hopefully it’s indoors because as sexy as this dress is, I’m actually  _freezing_.”

“Well, it’s not indoors–” Clint said a little nervously. “But I promise you’ll be warm?”

Natasha turned in surprise when what sounded like hundreds of sleigh bells filled the air, and an old fashioned sleigh pulled by four matched white horses came flying down the street, slowing to a stop in front of them.

“Clint?” She whispered. “What is this?”

“A sleigh ride.” He looked completely pleased with himself. “Come on.”

Natasha let the driver help her up, settling onto the seat a little apprehensively, but smiling when Clint wrapped a thick fur around her shoulders, then spread another over himself and tucked two or three over their laps.

“We’re going on a sleigh ride?” Natashas eyes lit when one of the horses tossed it’s head, the bells on it’s harness jingling merrily. “Clint, this is  _amazing_.”

“I hope so.” Under the furs Clint reached for her, sliding an arm around her waist and Natasha tucked herself in close to him. “Merry Christmas baby.”

Natasha only smiled in excitement when the sleigh took off again.

********************

_I know that you can still remember_

_Things we said right from the start_

_When we said that this could be special_

_I’m keepin’ those words deep down in my heart_

“Seven years.” Clint murmured as they flew along the lamp lit paths in Central Park. “Do you remember when we first got together?”

“Of course I do.” Natasha snuggled even closer. “After a mission for SHIELD and you turned to me and said, we should do something about this. And I said, about this  _what_? And you winked and said, about all this sexual tension and heat between us. And I laughed until I nearly cried.”

“Yeah, I remember it differently than that.” Clint wrinkled his nose. “I seem to remember you being captivated by my charm and falling for me instantly.”

“Aw.” she chuckled at him. “We can tell it that way if you want.”

“Alright, well I’m sure my version of the Budapest story is the right one.” he insisted. “You can’t tell me that you weren’t completely in love with me then.”

“I  _was_ in love with you by Budapest.” Natasha admitted. “Even if neither of us said it until well after that.”

“We were young and stupid.” Clint kissed her forehead. “I should have been telling you I loved you from the very first moment.”

“Mmmm.” Natasha sighed happily. “Budapest is one of my favorite memories.”

“Mine too.” Clint shifted so he could hold her left hand, running his finger over her ring finger. “Do you remember what we did there?”

“How could I forget.” Natashas voice lowered a notch. “I nearly died, and you told me that that was enough, and you weren’t waiting anymore time to marry me.”

“And you told me that it was the least romantic proposal you could possibly imagine.” Clint finished. “But you said yes anyway, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.” Green eyes met blue in a serious, loving gaze. “And I’d say yes every other time too.”

“Well good.” Clint pulled a small box out of his pocket. “Because I was thinking we could make it official this time around.”

*******************************************

_Another year has gone by_

_And I’m still the one by your side_

_After everything that’s gone by_

_There’s still no one saying goodbye_

_Though another year has gone by_

“Clint…” Natasha gasped when he opened the box to show her the beautiful solitaire diamond ring with a matching diamond lined band. “What are you—”

“You said that you didn’t need the big wedding and the white dress and rose petals lining the aisle but–” Clint lifted a shoulder in a sheepish shrug. “–but I want to give you all that. All of it. You deserve more than rushed ceremony in a different language, when blood is still drying on our knuckles and we can hardly stand from exhaustion.”

“But that was enough for me.” Natasha still hadn’t taken her eyes off the ring. “I don’t need— I don’t need this.”

“But do you want it?” Clint pressed. “Natasha, we are finally at a place where I can give you everything, where we can have a little house tucked away in the hills and I can chop wood and fix tractors and you can make quilts and bake and all the little ones we adopt–” tears then, from Natashas eyes and Clint wiped them away. “– all the little ones we adopt can run around and make messes and we can just… we can just  _live_. Life doesn’t have to be bloody and dangerous and us running from mission to mission and hopefully ending up in bed together a few times a week. Not anymore.”

“What if I want that though?” Nat reached for the ring and then dropped her hand at the last minute. “What if I want to have to wash the blood from my knuckles before I hold your hand, and I want the danger and missions?”

“Then I’ll hold your hand regardless of how busted up it is.” Clint promised. “And I’ll listen to all your stories when you get home from missions, and I’ll just be that much more thankful for the nights we  _are_ together, and miss you on the nights we aren’t.”

“You already do those things.” Natasha was crying again and Clint leaned in to kiss the tears away before they froze in the air.

“And I’ll  _always_ do them. Until you want something different, then I’ll do that. Whatever you want, Tasha. For the rest of my life.”

“I want a beach wedding.” she said the words so quietly that Clint almost didn’t hear them over the bells on the sleigh. “Somewhere I can get married with my toes in the sand.”

“Whatever you want.” Clint repeated, and pulled the ring set from the box to slide onto her finger. “I love the beach.”

“You  _hate_ the beach.” Nat hiccuped a laugh.

“I hate the beach.” Clint admitted. “But I’d live on the beach and deal with sharks and hippies and annoying sand every day if that’s what it took to make you smile.”

**********************

_And were still holding hands when were walkin’_

_Actin’ like we’ve only just met_

_But how could that be when there’s so much history_

_I guess that’s how true lovers can get_

“Come to bed, Mr. Barton.” Natasha said coaxingly, hours later after their sleigh ride had ended and they had made it back up to their rooms in the tower. “My dress isn’t the only outfit you’ll approve of tonight.”

She slid the dress off her shoulders, shimmying it over her waist and Clints eyes heated when he saw what she was(nt) wearing underneath it.

“Come on.” Nat ran her hands down her body, over the curve of her breast, across her flat stomach and lower, the diamonds on her fingers sparkling against the lace. “Come to bed.”

“Right away, Mrs. Barton.” Clint kicked the door shut and started pulling on his tie. “Right away.”

_Another year has gone by_

_And I’m still the one by your side_

_After everything that’s gone by_

_There’s still no one saying goodbye_

_Though another year has gone by_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont actually know anything about Hanukkah (other than what I learned in school as a child) and this isnt a religious fic at all, but with the twins being Jewish (or at least partly Jewish??") I didnt want to ignore it! So yes, brief mention of Hanukkah amidst all the family fluff in this chapter!

“What are we celebrating?” Wanda asked, smiling when she came upon the scene in the kitchen. “Isn’t it a little early for champagne?” **  
**

“Of course not!” Tony reached out to hug her. “If we mix it with orange juice it’s just a mimosa!”

“Ah, of course.” She took the glass Sam handed her, thanking him with a kiss on the cheek. “So what are we—”

A blue flash and her glass disappeared, showing back up in Pietros hand on the other side of the kitchen, a shit eating grin on his face. “Thanks sis.”

“Irritating.” Wanda snorted and grabbed another. “What are we celebrating?”

“Clint and Nat are getting married.” Steve supplied from where he was plastered to Thor, arms around each other, sharing a glass of champagne. “And Tony is really excited.”

“I get to plan a wedding!” Tony whispered conspiratorially and Wanda laughed at the sparkle in his eyes. “Plus, the diamond is beautiful! I  _love_ weddings!” Tears in his eyes then, and Sam grabbed Tony into a hug, a fondly exasperated expression on his face.

“Tony is a little emotional, with it being Christmas and romantic and all that.” he explained with a fond smile. “You should have seen him when he found out about Thor and Steve–”

“Congratulations.” Wanda lifted her glass to them, and Thor grinned broadly before smacking a loud kiss on Steve’s lips.

“–Tony went out and bought the store out of mistletoe.” Sam finished.

“It did seem like there was a frightening amount of that plant hanging around.” Wanda admitted, then raised her voice to be heard over the noise as Clint and Natasha walked in the other door. “Congratulations! I just heard the news!”

“Oh!” Nat dropped Clints hand and hurried toward Wanda. “I didn’t think you would make it over to see us before heading home to Sokovia.”

“I’m glad I did.” Wanda hugged her tight, murmuring something in Russian that no one else caught, and Tasha hugged her back just as tightly. “Congratulations to you and Clint. But I thought you were already wed?”

“We are.” Natasha shrugged. “But we are doing it right this time around.”

“Let me see the ring!” Pepper came running over from the elevator, stopping only briefly to kiss Pietros cheek and welcome him back, to slip an arm around Wanda and hug her quickly, and then snatched Nat’s hand. “Oh my god!”

“I know.” Tasha actually blushed. “Clint picked out a good one!”

“I’ll say.” Pepper looked closer. “I mean,  _honestly_ Tash, you can’t even see where the Titanic hit it!”

The girls dissolved into laughter and Sam sighed, patting Tony on the back. “They are as bad as you, Tony.”

“Yeah right.” Tony sniffed haughtily and drained his glass. “Wait until the real planning starts.”

“Real planning starts for what?” Bucky finally made it downstairs from his post shower run, and he sent Sam a  _look_ for holding Tony. Sam didn’t even have a chance to let go, because Tony was already pushing away from him and moving towards Bucky.

“Hi.” he said shyly and Bucky touched Tony’s jaw gently before brushing a kiss over his lips. “I’m happy to see you.”

“Good morning, honey. What are you planning?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Not more Christmas themed shenanigans?”

“Christmas themed–” Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.  _Natasha_! Can I plan a–”

“Nope.” Nat held her hand up and shook her head. “No Christmas weddings.”

“Boring!” Tony called back and hooked his fingers through Bucky’s. “Do you want a mimosa? It was too early for the hard alcohol, but an engagement calls for a drink anyway.”

“I don’t think I’m a mimosa type of guy, Tony.” Bucky squeezed Tony’s fingers lightly. “But thank you. Have you seen–”

A blue blur whipped past them– or at least started to whip past them, but stopped with a jolt and an  _ack_! when Bucky reached out and snatched Pietros arm.

“Slow it down, Speedy.”

“You could have ripped my arm off!” Pietro accused with a scowl. “You don’t grab a man when he’s running! How would you have felt if you had actually hurt me?”

“Um….” Bucky hedged and Pietro scratched at his nose, middle finger prominently displayed.

“Fuck you, Frosty.” he snapped, but he was laughing and so was Bucky. “It’s good to see you. You and Tony are–” Pietro coughed. “You guys have started–” awkwardly clearing his throat. “Tis the season for–”

“Get out of here!” Tony exclaimed, pink to his ears. “What are you doing?!”

“Okay, but just… Tony what are you wearing?” Pietro shielded his eyes from the sweater. “Buck, how does that not hurt your eyes?” {{ **[SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0070%2F8002%2Fproducts%2Fg513a-christmas-sweaters-with-lights_grande.jpeg%3Fv%3D1347827352&t=NjAxNzlhYjczMjhkNmUzMmFmN2MxY2Y4NjNiMGNkNjczMjkxNDE4NCxEaWRwMFdPWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168466872588%2Fchristmas-chapter-twelve&m=1)** }}

“Your sweater is perfect.” Bucky kissed Tony’s head and he nearly glowed with happiness.

“You guys are gross.” Pietro complained. “How come there’s no single guys left in this place?”

“Brother, leave Tony alone.” Wanda chided. “We aren’t here for very long, do not wear out our welcome before it’s time to leave.”

“What do you mean, not here for very long?” Tony frowned then, leaning back against the countertop, smiling to himself when Bucky settled in next to him, budged up against him from shoulder to thigh. “How long are you staying before heading back to Sokovia?”

“Just tonight.” Wanda said a little sadly. “We wanted to be home to celebrate the season with the children, but we will miss tonight with them unfortunately. We could not get a flight out tonight.”

“Take my jet.” Tony said instantly, then held up a hand when Pietro started to protest. “Not that I don’t want you here, you understand. But if you want to be home to celebrate the first night of Hanukkah, then by all means. Take my jet. It’s not a problem.”

“Tony, are you sure?” She looked concerned. “You don’t have to–”

“Hey, eight miracles for eight nights of Hanukkah, right?” Tony winked. “I’m not saying I’m a miracle–”

“But you are wonderful.” she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Do you need anything for the youth shelter?” Tony asked next. After Ultron, Wanda and Pietro had stayed in Sokovia to help rebuild and one of their first projects had been a huge youth shelter, more of an orphanage really, but no one liked to call it that. “Can I help with anything?”

“You’ve done enough.” Wanda shook her head. “Stark Industries funding the health clinic is more than–”

“Well buy some presents or something.” Tony interrupted and pulled out his phone. “I’m going to transfer some money to you, alright? Buy all the kids something nice.”

“I will.” Wanda promised, her eyes shining. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Tis the season.” he brushed off her thanks. “Make sure you come hug me bye before you leave.”

****************************

***************************

{ **{[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKnj9jg6TuDY&t=Y2NjOWNmNjZlOTYwN2I0YTNhOGFmMjY5Y2Q5NzcyOWM5ZTJmZmVkNSxEaWRwMFdPWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168466872588%2Fchristmas-chapter-twelve&m=1) – ** Pretty Paper by Ray Orbison– old fashioned version but I love it!}}

“Sir, Ms. Potts is requesting entry to the lab.” JARVIS interrupted Tony later that day and Tony looked up with a smile.

“Pep! Come in!”

“Hey.” she ran her fingers through his hair lightly. “What are you doing down here? The boys all left for a run, and Natasha is spending time with the twins before they leave. Why are you here all alone?”

“Christmas wrapping.” Tony explained, motioning to the pile of presents in the corner. “For the kids at the hospital.”

“Oh, are we doing that tomorrow?” Pepper looked panicked. “Tony, I didn’t think it would be until next week! How are we supposed to–”

“Calm down.” Tony stuck a bow on a present and handed it to Dum-E, who clicked and whirred happily and carried it over to the rest of them. “I already called the hospital, already arranged everything with the dancers. It’s totally fine.”

“What about Bucky?” Pepper chewed on her lip nervously. “I know he is all better now, but even on a good day he looks fairly scary.”

“Bucky will be Santa Claus.” Tony said instantly. “He just uh… well I haven’t told him yet. But I’m sure he will be fine with it.”

“Santa Claus.” Pepper repeated blankly. “You’re going to dress up the former Winter Soldier as Santa Claus? Give him a fake belly and all that?”

“Yep.” Tony finished another box, another bow and handed it to Dum-E. “He’ll be alright with it. I think.”

“Tell me Tony.” Pepper sat in the chair opposite him, reaching for her own roll of wrapping paper and a box. “Are you only doing this so you can then sit on Bucky’s lap and tell him all the nasty things you want to do to him for Christmas?”

“Why Ms. Potts. What a  _filthy_ mind you have.” Tony’s mouth dropped in faked shock. “How could you ever suggest such a thing!”

“Tony.” she only raised her eyebrows and waited.

“Alright.” Tony conceded. “I might have a thing for big and beefy in Santa pants and a Santa hat. But that’s not going to happen anyway.”

“Why not?” Pepper grabbed a bow and Tony slapped it right out her hands, pointing to the bigger, more sparkly bows.

“Use those ones. Regular bows are for the team.”

“Tony these bows are eight inches across– you know what? Never mind. I’ll use the ridiculously oversized bows. Now tell me why you won’t do the whole santa thing with Bucky.”

“Oh because I’m pretty sure Big and Brooklyn is a virgin.” Tony said calmly, smirking when Pepper burst out laughing.

“Tony! There is NO WAY—!”

“He kisses me like he kisses his grandma.” Tony confessed, fussing over a bow so he wouldn’t have to meet Peppers eyes. “I mean, other than that first time we kissed where I almost made a mess in my–”

“Anthony Edward Stark if you finish that sentence–” Pepper warned.

“–where I nearly  _melted_.” Tony huffed and Pepper nodded approvingly. “He basically gives me these super innocent kisses and I’m about one day and two shots away from ripping his clothes off and having my wicked way with him.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to rush things.” Pepper suggested, handing a present off to the bot and readying another one. “He is fairly old fashioned, after all.”

“I heard they used to call him Bronco.” Tony grinned. “And I  _really_ want to know why that is.”

“Lovely.” Pepper sighed. “Alright well, it took him a while to even try to flirt with you, maybe he is waiting from a sign from you to take it up another level.”

“He kissed me this morning and I literally whined.” Tony pointed out and Pepper tried and failed to smother a giggle. “I literally  _whined_. Like, he pulled away and I thought I would die. Just… wounded animal noises from my very soul.”

“Oh my god.” A massive pink bow on the perfectly wrapped box and Dum-E took it off the table. “Ok Tony. How about next time, less animal noises, more human words?”

“Fine.” he grumbled. “Fine. I’ll use my words next time.”

Silence for a while between them, just the music playing softly in the background and then Pepper– “You guys really are cute together. He looks at you like you are his whole world.”

Tony smiled, flushing a little. “Thanks.”

“Also–” Pepper continued. “What the hell are we listening to?”

“Ray Orbison.” Tony frowned at her. “Pretty Paper? It’s the perfect Christmas wrapping song.”

“It sucks. Put something else on.”

“Woman, don’t you question my Christmas playlist.” Tony threatened.

“JARVIS!” Pepper called. “Please play something different.”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” JARVIS answered, and the music changed immediately. {{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7IFfZRVRbqM%257D&t=MDYxNDUxNDhlY2RlOGU1OWU1ZjliYWY4YmFiMWU3MzEwNzZkYTZiNSxEaWRwMFdPWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168466872588%2Fchristmas-chapter-twelve&m=1)–Wrapped in Red}}**

“Traitor.” Tony muttered, but he started singing along to the new song right along with Pepper, and when Bruce came down a few hours later to call them up for dinner, he smiled at the pile of presents, at the way they had gravitated to sit right next to each other, each singing loudly to a Christmas song.

This was a good time of year.


	13. Chapter 13

{{ **[Watch this video, honestly it’s gorgeous](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0RkSy6ElNIY&t=N2U4NzAwNzk1ODc4NmJlMjUxYTI1Y2NkZDc1ZjAxODYxNDMyODYwMiw0U2dsUlhsdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168502202083%2Fchristmas-chapter-13&m=1)** }} **  
**

The children of the hospital woke up to delicate music, to their lights turned low to better show off the Christmas lights that had been strung during the night and to Ballerinas dancing through the doors, in and out of their rooms, and up and down the hallways.

The Nutcracker had come to the Children’s Hospital.

The children that could, scrambled from their beds to watch the men and women in glittery costumes leaping through the air. Those that couldn’t, lay with wide eyes as the dancers came to their beds so they could get closer looks.

For two and a half hours the dancers stayed, going into every room on every floor, until the very last note of the Nutcracker Suite had been played, then they all bowed and danced away out the front door.

But it wasn’t over.

Here came the Santas, one for each floor, carrying huge piles of presents, leaving one in every single room, laughing with the children, pulling out an oversized notebook and a sparkly pen to carefully write down everything else they wanted for Christmas, posing for a picture taken by an elf.

Parents cried when Santa handed them envelopes with checks in them to help ease the financial strain around Christmas, a single father on the third floor broke down completely when he was handed a bill that said “ _paid in ful_ l”.

It still wasn’t over.

After all the presents had been distributed, Bucky stayed in his Santa outfit to take pictures with the nurses and parents and older children down in the lobby, while Sam, Steve, Clint, Thor, Rhodes and Tony all suited up and went to visit the kids in their uniforms, and then the hospital was filled with screams of delight as the kids got to have their pictures taken with their favorite super heroes.  

Thor was trying to hug every child, the softest look in his eyes as he took in all the children that were so weak and yet warriors in their own way. He no longer had Mjolnir of course, but Tony had made him a new hammer with most of the same markings specifically for today, so any child that wanted to try and lift Mjolnir was allowed to try– and then struck speechless when they actually did lift the hammer and had the God of Thunder solemnly declare them worthy.

Clint tried to teach every little boy a new “secret” handshake that only they and Hawkeye would know, while bowing and kissing the hands of the little girls. One little girl wanted a secret handshake AND to have her hand kissed and he was fine with that.

Rhodes and Tony went around together, trading jabs and jokes and trying to one up each other when the children asked for stories, and Tony doodled Iron Man armor on every cast that needed to be signed, while Rhodey signed it with a big WAR MACHINE ROXX and Tony rolled his eyes over it until his head hurt.

Steve put on his “Captain America” voice, wore his old brightly colored uniform and gave every child a high five, a thumbs up and a rousing speech about being the best citizens they could, a cheesy but sincere smile on his face for every single picture. When a little boy looked up and said. “I think you’d look better with a beard.” his parents were horrified but Steve winked and said, “I’ve been thinking the same thing myself.”

Sam was more than willing to fly Red Wing up and down hallways, using the little drone to dive bomb beds much to the screaming delight of some of the more rambunctious children, and to hover lightly before landing on blankets for the less sure but still curious kids. They all wanted to hear stories, and no one told a better story than Sam, each one getting more impressive and wilder than the last, until he was laughing just as hard as the children were.

“I still can’t believe he does this every year.” The director of the hospital was crying, listening to the children yelling in excitement, and Nat handed her a tissue, pulling it from somewhere on the ridiculous elf costume she and Pepper were wearing. “What a Christmas miracle this is. Mr. Stark has no idea what this means to these kids.”

“Tony is a pretty special person.” Pepper agreed, slipping Christmas cards with a small bonus into each of the staffs boxes. “He really enjoys this sort of thing, trust me, he will talk about it for months, and every single letter a child has written him is in boxes in the Tower. He opens and reads and keeps all of them.”

“I know Mr Stark is the one to bank roll this,” One of the doctors joined their conversation. “But all of you are amazing. We have some children here who are back in the hospital almost every year around this time for treatment, and this is all they talk about. Wanting to know if Hawkeye is going to come visit, if they will get to see Thor, if Falcon will bring them a present. It’s incredible.”

“Tis the season.” Natasha smiled. “The most wonderful time of the year.”

*************************************

It was almost dark again by the time the team made it out of the hospital and back to the tower, crowding into the elevator, each pressed to their respective partner as they reminisced about their day.

Except Sam of course, who was gleefully counting the numbers he had gotten from the nurses, single mothers, and college age sisters (and several brothers!) of some of the children.

“Okay for the record.” Tony shot Sam a look. “That is NOT what the Christmas season is about.”

“Well maybe not for you.” Sam shrugged and went right back to flipping through them.

“You were wonderful today.” Pepper turned to Rhodey and looped her arms around his neck. “I’ve seen you do this in years past of course, but it seemed extra special this year.”

“It will seem extra special to me if you keep that elf costume on a bit longer.” Rhodey wiggled his eyebrows and Pepper laughed and kissed him.

“I second that.” Clint hooked Nat around the waist and dragged her up against his body. “Keep the elf costume on for me.”

“Oh actually–” Nat whispered something in his ear and Clints eyes almost popped out of his head.

“Good Christ,  _please_ take the elf costume off.”

“The hammer was a nice touch.” Everyone was over being surprised at how cuddly Steve was, so they didn’t even blink at the sight of the two blondes smooshed up against the elevator wall, arms around each other, lips nearly touching as they talked. “Every kid who held it looked like a dream had come true.” Steve murmured, tilting his head to kiss Thor lazily. “You’re incredible.”

“Today has made me want children.” Thor confessed. “Such a warrior in such a small body, what an honor it would be to raise a child and see how they grow.”

“Yeah alright.” Steve said drowsily and Thor– and everyone else– stared at him. “I am pretty firm on the no pregnancy thing, but we can adopt.”

“Thank you for being Santa.” Tony stood on his toes to whisper into Bucky’s ear, enjoying the way the soldiers big hands felt on his waist. “It meant a lot to me.”

“Thank you for letting me.” Bucky whispered back. “That was a pretty amazing thing to be a part of, and you made sure I could do it without feeling self conscious or worrying what anyone would say when they saw me. Thank you.”

The elevator doors opened into the common room, and it took a good five minutes to get everyone out, each couple stopping beneath the mistletoe hanging above the doors to kiss, then kiss again as they crossed the living room, again several times down the hallway, and by that time, most of them were tearing at each others clothes as they stumbled towards their room.

“Thank you.” Tony said one more time as they stopped by Bucky’s door. “This is… the best Christmas season ever.”

“Mine too, baby doll.” Bucky murmured and dotted another kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night.” Tony whispered.

“JARVIS play me a song.” Tony requested as he headed to the kitchen for one last cup of hot chocolate.

“Of course sir.”

{{ **[SONG– you guys will love this one](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dp87Q1wM_l7U&t=MDJjNjBjYThhYjQ1MTQ3NWQzYTk3ZDQ3ZGE5ZjcyNGNiYmZjOWQ5ZCw0U2dsUlhsdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168502202083%2Fchristmas-chapter-13&m=1)** }}

Tony hummed and sipped at his cocoa and danced a little as he headed up to his suite.

He loved this time of year.


	14. Chapter 14

{{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DV1B0eIdwFvI&t=MWJhMDYyZTc2OWFhNzUyMzNkYmU2ODZlMjQ0NDZkZjQyMjlhMmRkNixocXVTRkxBcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168537010903%2Fchristmas-chapter-14&m=1)** }} **  
**

“I do not understand.” Thor frowned at the television. “Why is the child so determined to have a gun and why does his mother not let him?”

“Because he’ll shoot his eye out.” Clint explained, cramming a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Duh. Haven’t you been watching? And if you haven’t been watching, didn’t you read Tony’s sweatshirt? No gun, you’ll shoot your eye out.”

Tony mumbled something around his cup of rum laced egg nog and pointed to his sweater. {{ **[SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg0.etsystatic.com%2F215%2F0%2F15583263%2Fil_340x270.1341281908_cpjs.jpg&t=MTdiMjZiYzBkMmQ5YzRkOTdjMTQwMDk3OTU2NDNmYTZmN2VmYjdkNyxocXVTRkxBcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168537010903%2Fchristmas-chapter-14&m=1)** }}

“Having one eye is not so terrible.” Thor disagreed, touching his eye patch carefully. “And if the child  _does_ in fact lose an eye, he will learn his lesson. The mother should allow him to make his own decision and then live with the consequences.”

“No.” Natasha shook her head. “No, Thor. 1940’s American parents didn’t believe in letting their kids learn lessons by maiming themselves. Partly because they are mortal and partly because you know… they’re kids?”

“This is why mortal children are weak!” The giant announced. “They are not allowed to learn things the difficult way. I learned not to touch snakes by the time I was eight! Learned not to peek in on women as they changed by the time I was ten!”

“–Ten?” Tony’s eyes widened.

“ _Women_?” Steve’s eyes widened even further.

“Settle, my love.” Thor kissed him. “I have been with men and women and all others, but you above anyone hold my heart.”

“Oh.” Steve smiled, apparently mollified, and Sam made a gagging motion over the sweetness. “But seriously, human parents don’t just let their kids… get hurt. That’s not really considered good parenting.”

“Ridiculous.” Thor snorted. “Look at this child, he curses, he lies, he gets into fights! Surely a gun won’t make him any worse! He is nearly a man!”

“He’s like,  _six_ , Point Break.” Tony interrupted. “And you guys better shut the hell up during my movie.”

“Easy.” Bucky smiled a little and reached for Tony’s hand, sliding his metal fingers between Tony’s warmer ones. “We can always watch the movie later, just the two of us, hm?”

“You think so?” Tony raised his eyebrow. “Just the two of us? Alone on a couch? Watching a Christmas movie? You gonna try and cop a feel?”

“Tony.” Bucky chuckled, dropped a kiss on his forehead and went back to watching the movie, completely missing Tony narrowing his eyes and muttering,  _I was serious you old fashioned prude soldier_.

“Even Saint Nicholas disagrees with giving the child a weapon!” Thor was still angry about it. “That society raised weak children.”

“Hey now, Bucky and I grew up back then and we turned out fine.” Steve argued, budging closer until Thor put an arm around his shoulder. “Our moms didn’t let us purposefully let us hurt ourselves and we aren’t weak.”

“Not valid.” Sam snorted. “You’ve got so much juice pumping through your veins you could power a factory and Frosty over there has a robot arm and a spotty memory. Not really great candidates for normal, huh?”

“Gonna break your arm, Sammy Boy.” Bucky growled, and Tony shivered a little at the rumble. “Quit calling me Frosty.”

“Sure thing Frostbite.” Sam saluted. “And by the way Thor–  _ow_!” he yelled when a pillow came flying at him. It might have been soft if anyone else had thrown it, but a toss from Bucky’s left arm hit him like a bullet and popcorn went flying when Sam fell out out of his recliner.

“Excellent shot Frosty!” Thor boomed and Clint pushed his face into Natashas hair to muffle his laughter, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a pillow to the face.

“Everybody shut up!” Tony yelled. “I’m trying to watch my movie! I only get to watch this once a year!”

“Tony, this is the third time this week we’ve watched– oh  _hey_.” Sam put his hands up when Tony leveled him with a glare. “I’m just gonna stop talking, alright? Alright. We’re fine. Don’t unleash your soldier on me.”

Tony sat back in a huff and Bucky kissed his head again, sending a glare at everyone else, who instantly started apologizing.

“Sorry, honey.”

“Sorry Tony.”

“Sorry.”

“But I still don’t understand–”

“Stop. I’ll explain it later.”

Everyone managed to stay mostly quiet the rest of the movie, trading smiles when Tony laughed himself nearly sick over the pink bunny costume, cheering when Ralphie finally got the gun, cringing when Thor burst out with a “that will teach the young fool!” when he really thought Ralphie had shot his eye out.

“I approve of the lamp.” Thor whispered to Steve as the credits were rolling. “With the leg?”

“Why’s that?” Steve whispered back, warm and comfortable against Thor’s chest, completely aware that they were getting side eyed for being so snuggly and not caring at all.

“You have nicer legs than that.” Thor patted Steve’s leg. “Perhaps you would wear something like that for me?”

“You want me to wear stockings.” Steve’s face turned bright red. “Seriously?”

“If you would.” Thor shrugged nonchalantly. “I would enjoy the feel of them as I touch you, and don’t you think they would feel good against your—”

“Okay!” Steve blurted, then clapped a hand over her mouth when Tony glared at him. “Okay.” he said quieter. “Yeah. I’ll wear them for you.”

Sam sent them an odd look, wondering why Steve suddenly looked anxious, but chalking it up to another one of those awkward moments he would wish he hadn’t overheard between the two blondes and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**To- Val:: I’d love to take you for a drink sometime.**

**From Val:: New phone, who dis?**

**To Val:: Sorry, Sam Wilson from the party at the Avengers Tower?  
**

**From Val:: I know, I was just trying to make you feel awkward. Bruce’s idea. He’s sort of a dick.**

**To Val:: Right? Everyone thinks hes a nice guy but he can be a total jerk. So how about a drink?**

**From Val:: I could literally empty a bar, sure you wanna tangle with that?**

**To Sam:: Are you cuddly when youre drunk?**

**From Val:: some would say i am AGGRESSIVELY cuddly. You feeling adventurous?**

**To Sam:: I’m a brave guy, bring it on.**

************************

************************

“Have you given any more thought to a Christmas wedding?” Clint asked as he and Natasha headed towards their room.

“Clint. I love Tony very much, but there is no way I am letting him plan a Christmas wedding for me. Can you imagine the tinsel?” She rolled her green eyes and reached for his hand. “And the bells? Oh my god he would hand write the invitations on ornaments so they could also count as a party favor. He would make me get married in silver.”

Clint raised his eyebrows expectantly. “I bet he would make you glass slippers to wear.”

“Stop.”

“And hire the orchestra to play Carol of the Bells as you walked down the aisle.”

“Clint, I swear to god.”

“If we waited until New Years Eve, he would put just a stupid amount of fireworks in the sky to announce it.”

“ _Clint_!”

“Or.” Clint grabbed her close and kissed her nose. “You could get married in a short white dress on a beach against bright blue water with no tinsel, no fireworks, and no orchestra, no Santa Claus passing out drinks, and no elves throwing poinsettias down on the aisle.”

“Do I have to forfeit the fireworks?” she squinted at him. “I hate the elves, but I love the idea of fireworks.”

“No baby, I’ll get you all the fireworks you want. Tony will be upset about the elves, though.”

“If Tony tries to fit Christmas Elves into our wedding, we are divorcing him.” she said firmly and Clint laughed until she kissed him to shut him up.

“I do love you, Mrs. Barton.”

********************

********************

“Tony? What are you still doing up, sugar?” Bucky found Tony back in the common area, slouched down on the couch, staring up at the Christmas lights a full three hours after everyone else had gone to bed.

“What are  _you_ still doing up, soldier?” Tony teased without taking his eyes off the tree. “Don’t you and Steve have some ridiculous run to do in the morning?”

“Yeah, a Christmas marathon or something.” Bucky agreed. “But I couldn’t sleep.”

“Didn’t want to sleep.” Tony offered in explanation. “This is my favorite time of year. I’d sit up all night and look at the lights if I could.”

“Hm.” Bucky watched his boyfriend? for a few minutes, taking in the rumpled hair and the perfectly sharp facial hair, the lights reflecting in Tony’s dark eyes, the smile on his face.

“You’re not looking at the lights, Buck.” Tony smiled a little more. “I can practically feel you staring.”

“Tough to notice the lights when all I can see is how bright that smile is shining.” Bucky drawled, thoroughly satisfied when Tony turned red and stammered a little.

“Damn Buck. Were you always this charming?”

“I don’t know.” he shrugged. “Didn’t have to try so hard before the war, not near as hard as I do now.”

“What does that mean?” Tony finally looked down from the lights and shot him a curious look. “What do you mean you have to try harder now?”

“Well it used to be easy.” Bucky rolled his shoulders, flinching when the left one pulled a little. “You know, just hadta smile and say something sweet and the cuties would fall all over me.”

“That  _absolutely_ works on me.” Tony pointed out. “Earlier you called me sweet thing and I almost died.”

“Yeah alright.” Bucky laughed. “But then you know, you’re distracted. Gotta compete with the lab and all your gadgets, with the team, now I gotta compete with Christmas. Tell me Tony, how am I supposed to compete with all this for your attention? You’re always distracted.”

“I’m not…  _always_ distracted.” Tony pouted.

“You are, baby.” Bucky’s voice softened. “But  _god_ , it’s so adorable. You just light up, no matter what you’re talking about and I love it. Adorable.”

Tony looked down and tried not to smile so big. “Well, thanks. But I’m sorry that you think I’m always distracted or that your charm doesn’t work on me.”

“It’s alright.” Teasing now. “I’ll just have to try harder to keep your attention, hm?”

Their eyes met and held, Bucky too smitten with the way the lights made Tony look like an angel, Tony desperately trying to figure out how to convince Bucky that he always had his complete attention.

“Tony–”

“ _Skin_!” Tony blurted, entirely too loud for how quiet the room was.

“What was that?”

“Um, skin.” Tony repeated quieter. “Sure fire way to keep my attention. Constantly. Skin. On you.  _Winning_.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky slid his hands through his hair, loosening it from the tie, then started unbuttoning his shirt. “Skin, huh?” 

“Holy shit.” Tony wet his lips. “Um… more skin than that?”

“Oh, sure thing sweet thing.” Bucky winked and kept right on going, untucking his shirt and undoing all the buttons until it just hung on his shoulders. “Hows that?”

“So good.” Tony nodded eagerly and motioned for Bucky, spreading his legs invitingly, rewarded instantly when Bucky knelt in front of him, wrapping thick arms around his waist and pulling him close.

“Good Christ.” Running his hands up Bucky’s chest, tracing lightly over the scars over his left shoulder and chest, Tony frowned a little. “How is it that we’ve been basically going out for almost a week and I haven’t seen you shirtless yet?”

“You never asked.” Bucky replied, brushing their noses together. “How was I supposed to know what you wanted?”

“Okay. Just from now on–” Tony grinned excitedly, scratching his nails over a ridiculously defined pec. “– just assume that I want to see you shirtless all the time. Pantsless as well, but we can cross that bridge later.”

“Shirtless. Got it.”

“And I want you to kiss me more. Stop kissing me like I’m your sister.”

“Tony.” Blue eyes sparkled. “I  _promise_ I wouldn’t kiss a sister how I want to kiss you.”

“Show me.” Tony demanded, grabbing at Bucky’s shirt and pulling him closer. “Show me  _now_.”

“High maintenance.” Bucky laughed, but he leaned in and covered Tony’s mouth in a searing kiss, moving closer between his thighs until Tony gasped against him. “Better?”

“God  _so much better_.”

Bucky smiled, and kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

{{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPITCmngiMfA&t=NjVjNGYxZGViZDhjYzQ4OGY2Mjg0NGYxNjE2OTQ4Y2RmNTJiMTFhNSwzSHJKakwwaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168570989588%2Fchristmas-chapter-15&m=1)** }} **  
**

No one asked why Bucky was wearing a v neck t shirt the next morning, even though everyone was slightly curious as to why he had forsaken his usual long sleeves and hoodies to raid Sam’s closet for this overly fitted, straining not to split over his shoulders and around his biceps, dark purple v neck.

Or at least everyone was curious until Tony came sliding into the kitchen, a new set of holiday socks, a brand new sweater, {{ **[SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fheavyeditorial.files.wordpress.com%2F2016%2F11%2Fsanta-throne-sweater.jpg%3Fquality%3D65%26strip%3Dall%26strip%3Dall&t=YjM5ZmFlODFlOTQ5NzNjNTM4NmFlM2NmNjgxOWQ1YTI4MTI0YjExMCwzSHJKakwwaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168570989588%2Fchristmas-chapter-15&m=1)** }} first candy cane of the morning held tightly between his teeth…

…and then skidded to a stop, dropping the candy cane in favor of smooshing a sticky kiss onto Bucky’s lips, curling his fingers in the neck of the shirt to touch skin, standing on his toes to get as close as he could.

And Bucky just kissed him back, sliding his left hand around Tony’s neck to keep him still, murmuring something about _I knew you would like this one_  and Tony saying _I want to fucking rip it off of you_.

“Well that’s enough of that.” Sam coughed loudly. “No, it’s fine, Bucky.  _Please_ don’t give me the shirt back, for the love of god.”

“What are you doing today, Sam?” Steve asked, hopping up on the counter and hooking his legs around Thor’s waist. “You hyped for your date with Val?”

“You landed a date with  _Val_?” Natasha sounded impressed as she reached around Clint to get some juice, grinning when Clint made a show of shoving his face into her cleavage and growling playfully.

“All of you are nasty.” Sam decided. “Just… nasty.  _Damn_. At least Pepper and Rhodey have some sort of boundaries in public. Between Frosty and Tony sucking face, and the Mega Blondes literally always tearing each others clothes and whatever this–” he waved his hands at Clint and Tasha. “Whatever  _this_ is. Damn. Killing me.”

“Jealousy does not suit you, Falcon.” Thor chided, just before he gripped Steve’s ass tight and yanked him forward for another kiss. “And take care with Val. She is more dangerous than you imagine.”

“Alright guys.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Just because she carries a knife and has a tattoo doesn’t mean that I’m scared. This is New York. I’ve seen scarier girls at the mall.”

“He doesn’t know.” Steve said softly, and Thor’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “That isn’t good.”

“Oh my god, he doesn’t know.” Tony looked up from Bucky with an incredulous look. “Sam, how do you  _not_ know?”

“How do I not know what?” Sam was starting to look uncertain. “What don’t I know?”

“What doesn’t Sam know?” Bruce wound his way through the kitchen to get a cup of tea. “Good morning everyone.”

“Sam doesn’t know why Val has that tattoo.” Tony supplied. “Brucie-bear, would you be so kind as to tell him about our darling Val.”

“Seriously?” Bruce looked at Sam in confusion. “Sam, she’s a  _Valkyrie_. That’s why we call her Val. That’s what the tattoo is for.”

“What’s a Valkyrie?” Sam scoffed. “What, is that like a cheerleading team, or a–” he stopped, his mouth open, shooting an uncomfortable look at Thor, who nodded grimly.

“She’s a Valkyrie. Oh my god.” He sucked in a hard breath. “Like Pegasus riding, knife wielding, guardians of the throne goddamn  _Valkyrie_.”

“Yep.” Thor popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word. “A Valkyrie.”

“Oh my god.” Sam was full on wheezing now, bent over with his hands on his knees. “I told her I’d take her for a flight with my suit. Told her that she’d never flown like that before.”

“Yes. But, she has though.” Thor shrugged.

“I tried to impress her by telling her of my marksmanship scores!”

“Didn’t impress her.” Bucky smirked. “Not even close.”

“ _Oh my god_!!”

“Don’t worry Sam.” Bruce said comfortingly. “She wouldn’t have said yes to a date if she didn’t like you. But watch out, she is like… aggressively cuddly. Like,  _aggressively_ so. Like, maybe lube up before you go.”

Bucky spit his coffee right out then. “Oh god, oh baby I’m sorry!” he wiped frantically at Tony’s face, trying to get the coffee off of him. “I’m so sorry, it’s just out of all the things I thought Bruce would say,  _that_ was not one of them.”

“It’s fine.” Tony wiped the liquid from his eyes and sent a concerned look at Sam, who was still looking panicked. “Maybe have a few drinks tonight, hm Sam? Loosen you up a bit?”

“Lay back and think of America.” Steve suggested, and Clint nearly died laughing.

“You all suck.” Sam finally said. “All of you. I hate all of you. Just— god _damn_  it.” he stomped from the kitchen, but before he was out of ear shot he heard Thor–

“Bronco, I’m afraid you might be at risk of losing your title to Valkyrie!”

“I hate you!” Sam yelled and the kitchen exploded into laughter.

*********************

_(Remember! No angst! Lets just say that Asgard survived Hela and is doing just fine lol)_

*********************

“I have to go to Asgard for a few days.” Thor said later in their room, watching for Steves reaction with a careful expression. “There is something I need to retrieve there.”

“A few days.” Steve repeated, pausing in putting his jacket on. “Is that like, you’ll be gone over the weekend? Or like, I won’t see you until New Years?”

“I will return as soon as I can.” Thor promised, but Steve didn’t look mollified. “I apologize, my love, but I cannot take you with me. You understand.”

“I don’t want to go anyway.” Steve shrugged it off and finished dressing, trying to come across as nonchalant, but it only ended up sounding  _petulant_. “I guess I’ll see you when you get back. You’ve got things to do that don’t involve me so–”

“Cease.” Thor was suddenly on him, over him, crowding him into the wall and forcing Steve to meet his gaze. “Everything I do involves you, Steven. Do not think for one moment that I wish to leave you, because I do  _not_. The thought of spending even one night without you in my arms makes me ache, and to go through a day without your smile makes me hurt.”  

“ _Oh_.” Steve breathed out, struck speechless by the intensity in Thor’s eyes.

“Beloved.” Thor’s voice dropped into a rumble, the endearment making Steve flush. “We have yet to speak of our feelings hm? To put words to exactly what this is between us, whatever it is we are doing?”

Steve just nodded, eyes closing on a gasp when Thor fit  _closer_ , a thick leg between his thighs, a broader chest than his own pressed to him, a huge arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand cradling his jaw.

“I love you.” the words are practically a purr in Steve’s ear, and his knees would have given out if Thor did not have him pinned so thoroughly to the wall. “We have used every variation of these words in our endearments and names for each other, but Steven,  _I love you_ , and I will count the seconds until I am back by your side.”

“ _Thor_ –” Steve surged forward for a greedy,  _claiming_ kiss, and Thor simply picked him up, directing Steve’s legs around his waist and carrying them towards the bed, all thoughts of leaving waylaid at least for a few moments.

************************

************************

{{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUwfz5mMLSDM&t=MDY4ZDFjYjY1ZDcwYjUwYjQ4MTRhYmZjYTY0MmM3NmNmYTUwMjRkMSwzSHJKakwwaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168570989588%2Fchristmas-chapter-15&m=1)** }}

“Are you alright?” Tony smiled sympathetically when Steve came down to the lab a few hours later, sinking onto the couch in the corner with a heartbreaking look on his face.

“Dontwanthimtogo.” Steve mumbled. “Stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Tony disagreed, tapping a few keys to shut his system down and moving to sit next to him. “You’re in love. Of course it hurts for him to be gone. Plus you know, it’s not like he’s just leaving the country, he’s leaving the planet and maybe this plane of existence. It’s alright to be blue.”

“Yeah?” Steve picked at the couch morosely. “Well, I’m pretty damn blue.”

“JARVIS!” Tony called, and the music switched, the more upbeat track replaced with something slower.

“Who’s this?” Steve leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, lips twitching in a smile when Tony grabbed a blanket and put it over him, fussing until it covered his shoulders and all the way down to his feet.

“This is Elvis!” Tony sounded entirely too delighted and Steve smile grew. “No one has ever sounded like Elvis and no one ever will.”

“I like it.”

“I’m gonna get you some hot chocolate. Stay right here.” Tony was gone in a flash, only the bells on his socks alerting Steve to when he left and when he made it back, pushing a mug of something hot into his hands.

“Thor left some mead so I added it to the hot chocolate.” Tony explained when Steve tasted it and blinked up at him in surprise. “I thought it would relax you.”

“Thanks Tony.” Steve closed his eyes again and took another sip. “Sorry I’m such a downer.”

“It’s fine.” Tony honestly didn’t seem like he cared, and when Steve cracked an eye open, the adorable brunette was pulling greenery and flowers and mistletoe from an apparently always present box and weaving them together.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh.” Tony grinned. “I thought I’d make mistletoe flower crowns for the girls, you know? So they can wear them on Christmas Eve and the guys can spend all night kissing them.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Steve said fondly, taking in the holiday outfit, the pile of candy canes, the ornaments hung basically everywhere in the lab. “I miss hanging out with you, when did we stop doing this?”

“Right around the time you and ThunderThighs decided to wrestle naked.” Tony was concentrating on weaving, but he still looked up and winked. “But I get it. I wouldn’t go near anyone else either if I was getting regular lovin from a  _god_.”

“But you and Bucky–”

“Aren’t there yet.” Tony shrugged. “It’s only been a weeks or so, you know? No rush.”

“No rush?” Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony gave a dramatic, woe begone,  long suffering sigh. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. But listen, Bucky will– Tony, why do you have  _five_ crowns? There are only two girls. Just Pepper and Nat.”

“Tell me Steve–” Tony pulled another flower to work into the fourth crown. “When you and Hammer-time are in bed, which one is screaming for  _harder_?”

“Um–” Steve flushed a dark red.  “Tony, Uh–”

Tony tossed him a crown. “That’s what I thought.”

“Ok.” Steve recovered from his embarrassment long enough to ask. “But  _five_?”

“One for me and one for Bucky.” Tony sent him a  _look_ that could only be described as nefarious. “Because let me tell ya– as badly as I want a ride on the Bronco, I plan on breeding that pony too.”

Steve spit hot chocolate all over the floor, and Tony fell off the couch, shrieking with laughter.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Steve wiped his mouth, staring mournfully at the mess. “I don’t miss hanging out with you at all. That was the worst thing you’ve said to me.” 

“The worst thing Ive said to you so far!!” 


	16. Chapter 16

{{ **[Christmas Canon](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwQNirj6lbGY&t=MzZiYmEyZmVjY2M2NWI5NzBhZDU1MGQ5YTBhM2IwNWM2ZjkwNmU1MCxPUGx2aXNWZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168593191468%2Fchristmas-chapter-16&m=1)** – this is one of my favorite songs EVER and i listen to it via ipod while shopping to keep myself from getting all… idk crazy christmas shopper? And to keep from hearing how rude other people are to retail workers. Anyway, it seemed appropriate for this scene lol}} **  
**

“Oh I love this song.” Pepper said absentmindedly as she and Natasha moved through the mens section of the giant department store.

“Really?” Natasha wrinkled her nose. “It seems a little screamy and guitar-y for Christmas music.”

“Yes, I find it helps me center my rage and keep that holiday spirit going strong.” Pepper answered calmly and Natasha laughed out loud and shoved her lightly.

“Pepper, you don’t  _have_ any rage.”

“Oh I don’t know.” Pepper pulled a sweater in warm charcoal and held it up critically. “There’s a reason I wear shoes that double as weapons, hm?”

“Stop.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Really? A sweater for Rhodes?”

“You’re buying a sweater for Clint!” Pepper defended. “How is this any different?”

“I’m buying a sweater for Clint because if I don’t buy him clothes he dresses like he’s homeless.” Natasha explained. “And we have an agreement that as long as  _I_  buy it,  _he_ has to wear it.”

“So what’s with the super fitted work out pants with  _juicy_ written across the butt?”

“Pepper, darling, have you  _seen_ that man do lunges? It’s amazing. I buy work out pants to encourage him to work out. I buy them super fitted because you know…  _lunges_.”

“Gross.” Pepper giggled. “I don’t need to know about the juicy part.”

“Mm.” Nat shook her head. “You really really don’t.”

*******************

*******************

(this video is christmas lights in tune to  **[TSO Carol of the Bells](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGufRiBUZQPc&t=MGEyNGJlYzg0MTA4MzQ3MzRlZDI1MWEwNTBmMGZkMmJlYWZlNDFiMSxPUGx2aXNWZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168593191468%2Fchristmas-chapter-16&m=1)**  so you know… seizure warning?? It’s a cool video though, watch if you can!}}

“I love this song!” Clint slid into a power stance, working his fingers like he was playing a guitar. “Trans Siberian Orchestra is so cool!”

“This is just noise.” Bucky frowned up at the ceiling. “Christmas music is supposed to be… pianos.”

“There’s pianos in this!” Clint argued. “You can hear it right there! Bum bum bum BUM BUM BUM  _ **BADA BUM BUM BUM BU** –mmph_!”

“Enough.” Steve said firmly, his hand over Clints mouth. “We can hear the music, don’t need a note for note remake courtesy of Hawkeye Records.”

“Missing out.” Clint muttered and shrugged Steve off. “Alright, I’ve got to go… somewhere. And buy Natasha things, so you guys do whatever it is you need and I’ll—”

“Where are you going?” Sam tilted his head curiously. “What–what are you buying? Can we come too?”

“Nope.” Clint shook his head adamantly. “No way. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“No wait, now I want to go.” Bucky elbowed Steve, prompting him to nod. “I mean, what if it’s something I want to buy Tony?”

“I’m pretty sure all Iron Man wants for Christmas is some Winter Soldier Booty.” Clint deadpanned, eyes twinkling when Sam shuddered. “So go buy something awkward to wear for him, and I’ll be right back.”

*********************

*********************

“Okay, I’ve been wrong before–” Nat slid her fingers under the bra strap and adjusted it quickly. “But I’m about a thousand times more sure that Rhodey is going to want  _this_ versus a sweater, no matter how soft the sweater is.”

“You might be right.” Pepper admitted, turning in the mirror to admire the way the pale purple lingerie sat against her skin. “But it doesn’t really seem like a Christmas present for him if  _I’m_ the one wearing it.”

“I suppose so.” Nat stripped off her own shirt and reached for the matching set, turning so Pepper could get the hooks for her. “But I mean… he’s not going to complain, right?”

“Not if he ever wants to see me naked again.” they chuckled together, then Pepper said– “I think I’ll get this, and the one in the darker blue, but I still need an actual gift. What do you buy someone who gets all of his toys from his forty-year-old- and- yet- somehow -twelve- years- old best friend who happens to be a genius inventor?”

“Isn’t he super into Star Wars? I thought they were releasing a platinum collection of the series or whatever.” Natasha offered. “That would be fun, right? You could sit through like eighteen hours of bonus features.”

“Kill me.” Pepper put her own bra back on, reaching for her blouse. “But I suppose I could always casually change into the purple set about fifteen minutes into the first one, right?”

“Right.” Natashas green eyes met and held Peppers gaze through the mirror. “Too bad I’m straight, hm? You’re quite a catch.”

“Another life, Tasha.” Pepper winked. “Another life.”

**********************

**********************

“Sammy boy, how was your date with Val?” Bucky asked as they wandered through the food court of the mall. “You aren’t walking funny or anything so–”

“Do you think just because we’re in public I won’t rip that arm off you and beat you with it?” Sam narrowed his eyes. “ _Thin ice_ , Frosty.”

“Calm down girls.” Steve’s voice dropped into his  _Captain_ tone. “Bucky, quit being aggravating. Sam–” Steve grinned. “Did you use enough lube when she topped you or—?”

“I’m going to kill you.” Sam chucked his sandwich in the trash. “The hells wrong with you guys?! We just went out and had a few drinks and kissed it up a little! Not a big deal!”

“How was the kissing?” Steve prompted.

“ _Aggressive_.” Sam muttered, and Bucky had to walk away so he wouldn’t laugh.

“How are you doing with Thor gone?” Sam changed the subject. “When’s he gonna be home?”

“I don’t know.” Steve finished his water and dropped the bottle in the recycling bin. “Um, he said a few days. But on Asgard that is just… who knows? Could be a week.”

“He’ll come home to you.” Sam comforted. “He’s crazy about you, and everyone knows it. What are you getting him for Christmas?”

“What are you supposed to get a  _god_?” Steve asked pointedly.

“I dunno, what are you supposed to get a  _Valkyrie_?” Sam returned.

“ _Why_ are we dating people literally from old mythology?”

“Because they are so pretty it physically hurts us?”

“Damn straight.”

********************

********************

“Sir, have you finished your Christmas shopping for the entire Tower?” JARVIS interrupted Tony’s reading.

“Nope.” Tony frowned. “I can’t figure out what to get Bucky. Any ideas?”

“Based on my observations of Sergeant Barnes and how much time he spends observing you, I would suggest either something to draw more attention to your lower anatomy, or wearing nothing at all.”

Silence for a full minute while Tony tried to pick his jaw up off the floor.

“I’m sorry, J, did you just tell me to give myself  _naked_ to Bucky as a present?”

“Based on my observations and how much time Sergeant Barnes spends observing you–”

“Yeah I heard all that.” Tony interrupted. “Tell me, J. Did I program you with too much personality, or are you just becoming self aware to the point of encouraging hook ups and naked time?”

“You programmed me originally to help you with any and all things, Sir. As time has progressed my duties have moved from opening doors when you stumble home drunk, to helping power your Iron Man suits and now to making sure you are happy and healthy with the man you have chosen to be your partner.”

“My god, I programmed you  _sweet_ , didn’t I?” Tony sighed and went back to reading. “Well if I can’t manage to find a good present, Bucky just might get me with a bow for Christmas.”

“I’m sure Sergeant Barnes will be thrilled, Sir.”

**********************

**********************

“All done?” Sam asked as Clint rejoined the group with his arms full of blandly wrapped packages. “With your incredibly boring presents? Clint, what did you buy her? Amish tools?”

“Hey you know what?” Clint scowled at him. “When you have managed to keep a smoking hot, insanely dangerous, super smart, borderline terrifying, foxy,  _fiery_ redhead happy  _and_ satisfied for seven years, THEN you can judge me for how I wrap presents, alright?”

“Clint!” Natasha and Pepper, their arms full of bags, spotted the boys then and headed their way. “Baby are these all for me?” Natasha cooed approvingly, kissing Clint for a long minute. “From my favorite store?”

“Maybe.” Clint teased and they kissed again.

“How does he do it?” Sam asked, tilting his head back so only Bucky and Steve heard him. “I mean  _honestly_ , what is that?”

“It’s true love.” Pepper whispered. “It’s true love and it’s  _amazing_. The things fairy tales are made of.”

“What’s up, Pepper?” Steve asked and she sighed.

“The last store we went through served mimosas and I had  _four_.”

“Come on.” Bucky took her bags from her with his right hand and bent and swooped her up with his left arm. “I’ll carry you.”

“Oh my!” Pepper giggled and snuggled into Bucky’s chest. “No wonder Tony has an arm kink!”

“ _What_?” Bucky nearly dropped her and Pepper shrieked. “Did you say Tony has an  _arm kink_?”

“I didn't…  _not_ … say it.” she said slowly. “Don’t tell him I told you?”

“Come on lightweight.” Bucky picked her back up and jerked his head for the other to follow. “Lets get you home.”

**********************

**********************

That night Tony leaned over to get his tablet off the coffee table, but Bucky moved faster, reaching with his left arm to grab the table and pull it closer, the gears in his bicep whirring and clicking as it re-calibrated to get the appropriate strength.

“Oh my god.” Tony muttered and crossed his legs to hide…well, maybe he just wanted to sit with his legs crossed.

Bucky smirked about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**[{{SONG}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dsanta%2Bbring%2Bmy%2Bbaby%2Bback%2Bto%2Bme%2Belvis%26oq%3Dsanta%2Bbring%2Bmy%2Bbaby%2Bback%2Bto%2Bme%2Belvis%26aqs%3Dchrome..69i57j0l5.6516j0j4%26sourceid%3Dchrome%26ie%3DUTF-8&t=OGEyMzc3YTlkNDUxMTc5M2FhMzFlNjg4N2JjOTYzMGVlMzg5NTc5MixrRWVNNFlGdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168654680193%2Fchristmas-chapter-17&m=1) **

> **  
>  ** _You and a companion are cordially invited **  
> **_
> 
> _To_ _The Tony Stark Annual Christmas Party_
> 
> _December 23, 2017_
> 
> _730pm- Midnight_
> 
> _Food and Alcohol provided_
> 
> _Suit and Tie/ Evening wear required._
> 
> _RSVP to Pepper Potts by 12/22/17_

“Hey sugar butt!” Wade called, opening the invitation and reading it quickly. “Me and a companion are cordially invited to the Iron Douche’s Christmas Party! Do you want to go?”

“First of all.” Peter came out of the bathroom, still toweling his hair. “I can guarantee that invitation is addressed to me, not you.”

“Prove it.” Wade challenged. “Why would the Tiny Stank invite you and not me?”

“Mostly because you call him Tiny Stank?” Peter reached for the invitation, but Wade held it above his head, out of Peter’s reach.

“That doesn’t prove anything. Mr Annoying Billionaire doesn’t know about all my nicknames for him.”

“How about because I’ve been invited for three years now, and you still aren’t allowed in the Tower without a babysitter?”

“And? That just means him and his Snark Reactor didn’t double check the guest list and make sure I was on it.”  

“ _And_ –” Peter sighed and snapped a web at Wade’s wrist, yanking hard and bringing the big mercenary right to his knees. “And the envelope clearly says “Peter Parker” followed by  _my_ address, which shouldn’t be all that amazing because you know, you’re in  _my_ apartment?”

“Pete, I’m gonna be real honest with ya and tell you that I stopped listening the minute you put me on my knees.” Wade grinned wolfishly up at him and Peter ran his fingers lightly over his boyfriends head, down to stroke over Wade’s perfect jawline.

“I love you, do you know that?” Peter was being serious, all exasperation about the christmas invitation pushed aside for the minute. “Even when you are being ridiculous, maybe  _especially_ when you are being ridiculous.”

“Why do you say that?” Wade teased, but his voice was a little shaky and Peter was reminded all over again by how vulnerable this seemingly indestructible man was.

“Because it’s the truth.” Peter leaned over and kissed Wade sweetly. “I love you. And since Mr. Stark sent  _me_ the invitation,  _you_ can be my companion for the evening as long as you behave.”

“And if I don’t behave?” Wade hooked a finger in the waistband of Peter’s jeans, knowing damn well the boy wasn’t wearing any underwear, because they hadn’t don’t laundry yet and Wade had used the last clean pair of briefs to wipe up after they had finished earlier. “What happens then?” he coaxed, pulling at the zipper, loving the way Peter’s dark eyes seemed to spark in renewed interest.

“Then I’ll take Matt Murdock again. He was a great  _companion_ last year.”

“The hell you will!” Wade’s mouth dropped. “How you gonna take a blind guy somewhere? He can’t even appreciate how good your ass looks in those snug little black pants you wear!”

“Well…. I dunno.” Peter shrugged carelessly. “Blind people see by touch so–”

“Stop talking right the fuck now, or I’m gonna go with Hawkeye.” Wade threatened.

“Hawkeye?” Peter narrowed his eyes. “Yeah right.”

“What, you don’t think Hawk and I have a good relationship?” Wade gasped dramatically, trying his hardest to look offended, which was more difficult than one would think, with him still being on his knees and trying to get his boyfriends pants off. “I learned sign language so me and Wing Boy could chat without anyone else knowing!”

“I’ll admit to believing that.” Peter laughed and stepped away, slapping Wade’s hands away from his pants. “Well come on. If you’re going to be my plus one, we need to go clothes shopping.”

“I’m serious about Hawkeye.” Wade insisted.

“And I’m serious about Daredevil, but I’ll tell you what– you and Clint refrain from having dirty conversations in sign language, and I won’t let Matt ‘see’ my ass, alright?”

“Fine.” Wade grumbled and grabbed his jacket. “Hey you know what would be funny? The invitation says suit and tie, but it doesn’t say  _black_ suit and tie. Have you ever seen those suits that look like an ugly christmas sweater threw up on them?”

A grin split Peter’s face. “See? This is why I love you! Quality ideas just like  _that_!”

“You really don’t believe me about Hawkeye do you?” Wade pouted as they headed down the stairs. “Did you even know he was deaf? I saw him signing to that creepy Widow one time. I heard she eats her husbands, have you heard that? That’s why they call her  _widow_.”

“I didn’t know Hawk was deaf.” Peter confessed, whistling for a cab. “But I call bullshit on Widow eating her husbands.”

“Yeah, well explain why she’s always single then!”

“She’s dating Hawk, you dumbass.” Peter sighed and stood on his toes to kiss Wade’s mouth. “Thank god you’re hot and sex me up good, because I swear I’d dump you otherwise.”

“Rude.” Wade shoved him into the backseat of the cab. “If you didn’t have such a sweet ass I wouldn’t even have looked twice at you. Thank god for spandex and the ridiculous way you stretch before flinging yourself off buildings.”

“Yeah? You only love me for my ass?”

“Damn straight. Come here.”

************************

The cabbie kicked them out less than a block later, yelling for them to either get off each other or find another cab.

************************

“I love this!” Peter couldn’t stop laughing, nearly falling out of the chair in the dressing room, hooting at the sight of Wade in a super fitted, obnoxiously colored Christmas suit. “Yes!  _This_! You are wearing this to Mr Starks party!”

“Do you think he will like it?” Wade preened in front of the mirror, admiring the way the suit jacket hugged his shoulders.

“Well, he will either laugh, or ban you from the Tower for another year.” Peter grinned. “Either way, the look on his face should be priceless.”

“Well that makes this insane price tag worth it.” Wade struck a pose. “Senor Stark, get ready to getcha mind blown.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, for the sake of an angst free fic, the WS absolutely does NOT kill Tonys parents in this. They had a car accident, slid out of control on an icy road, whatever. No WS involved. Everybody posted all this angst stuff on the 16th so I waited to even mention it in this fic (because we cant just ignore it) but I promise its angst free. Heavy on the feels but no angst!

**{{[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dz1rYmzQ8C9Q&t=MTFjZTA1MzdiMDFkMjhiZGE3MGQ0NWIwNTBmMGM0N2RmNzc0MDljOCx0NWMzekJvRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168677742863%2Fchristmas-chapter-18&m=1)}}**

It took six and a half hours for the team to hang the Christmas lights on the outside of the Tower.

Tony refused to hire professionals, preferring to hang each strand himself– via the Iron Man suit of course– which meant that every person in the Tower also had to help, to make sure the lights had that “authentic, homemade, casual look” that Tony was after, and not the “professional, main stream, impersonal look” of the other buildings in town.

“Casual?” Clint muttered into his ear piece as he scaled the lower ends of the Tower. “How is it  _casual_ when if we deviate at all from the blueprints Tony gave us, it will end up with us sleeping on the street for the rest of the week?”

“Bah Hum-bug Hawk!” Tony called as he zoomed by in his suit, retrieving another pile of lights and taking off towards the top of the building. “I only get to do this for one week, so you can  _suck it_!”

“Why does Tony only get to hang lights for one week?” Bucky asked, hanging from the balcony with his left hand as he hooked lights underneath it with his right. “I mean, he’s had a different Christmas sweater every day for the past three weeks, but he can only do lights for  _one_ week?”

“Oh, it’s because a few years ago a plane almost crashed when the pilot saw the lights through a really bad fog and tried to land.” Natasha answered from down on the ground, painstakingly outlining every window with ropes of lights. “Tony and Falcon had to suit up and fly up under the plane with Thor and give it extra power to clear the Tower and make it safely to the airport.”

“Are you serious?” Bucky heaved himself back up on the balcony just as Tony zoomed by again.

“Honey, I wish you wouldn’t do that!” Tony called and Bucky waved at him.

“No worries, Sugar. If I fell off the balcony, you’d catch me right?”

“Well if he doesn’t, lets hope your super serum jacked ass can bounce off pavement!” Sam called as he swooped low to buzz at Bucky’s head before heading back up to make sure the lights on the very top of the Tower were secure.

“Thank you, Sam.” Tony snorted. “I’d catch ya Bucky Baby. Every time. Any chance to get my hands on that hot Winter boo–”

“For the love of god, stop flirting and hang some goddamn lights so I can go inside!!”– from Bruce, who had  ~~been forced~~  volunteered to decorate the huge doors of the balcony.

“Bah Humbug!” Tony yelled at him and Bruce flipped him off and reached for another strand.

“So the  _other_ reason Tony is only allowed to hang lights for one week is because they are so bright, it literally illuminates several surrounding blocks and messes with the animals so they are always barking, and people get cranky because they can’t sleep, and of course Tony coordinates the lights to music so it’s not like they just gently blink on or off or anything.”

“No of course not, that would be boring.” Bucky grinned. “Tony, you’re  _ridiculous_.”

“He  _is_ ridiculous!” Clint laughed. “Last year he had official complaints from the city and Tony told them  _exactly where_  they could put their bah-humbug, then jammed on a set of reindeer antlers and sang Jingle Bells all the way out the door. It was amazing.”

“Clint! Watch your footing!” Steve warned. “ _You_ definitely don’t bounce so–”

“So make sure you catch me!” Clint snapped back. “Besides I have perfect balance to go along with my perfect aim, perfect reflexes and perfect—”

“Clint my love.” Natasha interrupted. “Stop talking and keep decorating or _I_  will make you sleep outside, you hear?”

Clint grumbled, but shut up.

Tony smirked inside his suit, turned his outer speakers on, and started blasting some music.

{{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXFLOh44P5z0&t=ZjBmYjZiYzI0Y2E1NmUxNmJkY2RhZTFhMTUzNmRjMDA3NmQ0NGFlYyx0NWMzekJvRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168677742863%2Fchristmas-chapter-18&m=1)** }}

*******************************

“How did you get out of hanging Christmas lights?” Rhodey wanted to know as he headed into the kitchen for a hot drink. “I mean, even Natasha is out there hanging lights, how on earth did  _you_ escape?”

“Oh, because I’m a delicate feminine flower who doesn’t need to be exposed to the cold.” Pepper smiled sweetly. “And because the first year Tony told me to help I purposefully wore my stilettos out onto the ice, slipped and fell and Tony felt so awful that he never asked me to do it again.”

“Ms. Potts. That’s practically nefarious.”

“Colonel Rhodes, you have no idea.” She pursed her lips for a kiss and he gave it to her gladly. “You’ve been conspicuously absent from the Tower lately, could that be because you have been searching for the perfect gift for me?”

“You are aware that you’re impossible to shop for, right?” Rhodey took a sip of his drink and wrinkled his nose. “Is the tea laced with–”

  
“–bourbon, yes.” Pepper sighed. “Apparently someone at MI6 is fairly fond of Tony and sent him some expensive tea and a bottle of bourbon. Tony is thrilled. He’s also been talking in an English accent when he thinks he can get away with it.”

“Good Christ.” Rhodes sighed, but drained his tea anyway. “Alright. I better suit back up and go back to helping the Holiday Cheermeister before he turns into a Grinch.”

“That’s tomorrow nights movie.” Pepper grinned. “You should call him Cheermeister to his face. He will be  _thrilled_.”

“Lovely.” Rhodes sighed again, but bent down to kiss her one more time. “Can I spend the night tonight?”

“Why Colonel, are you expecting sensual happenings if I let you into my chambers?” Pepper raised perfectly arched eyebrows. “How scandalous of you.”

“Sensual happenings are my favorite kind.” Rhodey kissed her again. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

***********************

Six and a half hours later, a half frozen, fairly grumpy team made it back into the Tower.

The only one who was smiling was Bucky, who had his arms full of a giggling Tony, still laughing over stepping out of his suit on the balcony and slipping on the ice, landing right on his ass.

Bucky had been quick to snatch him up, never one to miss the chance to have Tony in his arms, and Tony of course was thrilled.

“How does everything look?” Pepper looked up from her book with a smile. “Ready to be turned on?”

“Ready to be turned on. Activate the cameras and lets see.”

Tony settled on the couch, Bucky right next to him while Pepper tapped on her tablet, activating several of the corner cameras within several blocks of the Tower and bringing the feed onto the big television in the common area.

“Here we go.” She opened the control file for the lights. “Three. Two. One. Christmas lights!”

The whole Tower lit, from the sidewalk below to the very top, music playing from the speakers, and over 200,000 lights changing colors and blinking patterns accordingly.

Cars started honking down in the street, the crowd of people that had gathered below to watch broke out in cheering at the display, and a news chopper flew overhead, filming it for the evening news.

When Bucky turned to look at Tony, the brunette had tears pouring down his face.

“Hey, baby doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky pulled him back into his arms. “Honey, what’s wrong? It’s  _beautiful_ , why are you–”

“My dad didn’t like Christmas.” Tony explained quietly. “But my mom did, so every year he would set up some elaborate display for her to enjoy because it made her smile. After they passed away—- I kept doing it, and I just– I like to think maybe they see it and like it.”

“Aw sweet thing, come here.” Bucky held him closer while the team exchanged surprised looks.

Tony had never told any of them that story. In fact other than knowing the Starks had died in a car crash, no one other than Pepper and Rhodey even knew exactly when it had happened, just that it was sometime in December. Tony didn’t like to dwell on it, saying it happened so long ago that he had cried all his tears and now only wanted to remember the happy memories of his family.

But there he sat, crying in Bucky’s arms.

“I’m fine.” Tony said haltingly. “I’m not– not sad. I just– this year Christmas feels perfect. It’s always felt a little off, but this year finally it feels…  _perfect_.”

Now everyone else was blinking back tears of their own, Clints grumbling silenced, Sams snark quiet for a few minutes, Pepper and Rhodes holding onto each other, Natasha blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

“Alright.” Tony cleared his throat. “That’s enough emotion. Lets get drunk, hm? My friend Q sent me some bourbon and we should definitely drink it all tonight. JARVIS, play me some music.”

Everyone else got up and started chatting again, heading towards the bar, stopping to pat Tony’s shoulder, the women kissing him lightly.

“You alright, honey?” Bucky asked seriously and Tony nodded, smooshing a kiss onto the soldiers lips.

“I really am, Bucky. This year I really am.”


	19. Chapter 19

**{{[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dtsx_j-4xuXI&t=YWQ5MTE3NmU0ODBjMmNkN2ZlZWJkMmFiNzU1YTczNWQyYzc1ZTM1ZixBcnlWZ05IdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168719374888%2Fchristmas-chapter-19&m=1)}}**

There was something instrumental playing over the speakers in the Tower, something slow and a little melancholy, and it perfectly matched Steve’s mood as he sat in the big formal dining room, slouched over the table, sketching sloppily in his notebook.

It had been  _days_ since Thor had left, and Steve was miserable. His bed and pillows smelled like Thor, like  _them_ , and that meant he couldn’t sleep, and working out wasn’t half as fun without a lover to show off for. So Steve– unable to break his mood, annoyed by the all the festive decorations and  _smiling_ that was happening between everyone else– had retreated to the only room that promised solitude in the entire building.

The outrageously formal dining room existed only because Tony had wanted a ridiculous chandelier and a table that sat thirty people, and a place to display his mothers fine china. And it was a beautiful room to be sure, but one that had been looked at, oohed and ahhed over and then the doors had been closed and never opened again.

The Avengers did  _not_ need a formal dining room.

But right now it provided complete solitude, which was exactly what Steve needed.

He. Was. Miserable.

But then– then the doors slammed open and Steve looked up ready to snap at whoever was trying to disturb him, but it was  _Thor_ standing there, looking every inch a king and every bit a warrior in his bronze armor and red cape, golden designs etched into the leather circling his arms, big hands clenched by his sides, and when their eyes met and held–

–Steve  _swore_ he heard thunder, maybe lightning flashed in the demi-gods eyes.

“Steven.” Thor said softly and Steve only stared at him. “You are surprised to see me. Did you think I wouldn’t return?”

“I didn’t– I don’t– You were gone for  _days_!” Steve was still staring, jaw open, unable to look away from everything. Had Thor gotten taller? Were his arms bigger? The cape made him look– and the armor??–and gladiator boots?– Steve tugged at his shirt collar, feeling more than a little warm all the sudden. “Um– how was your trip?”

“All is well.” Thor closed the doors behind him and started pulling his armor off, letting it thud against the ground as he advanced towards Steve. “But we can talk about it later, hm?”

“I–I–I–” Steve was stammering, stuttering, jumping out of his seat and backing up to the wall until Thor had him pinned against it. “I’m  _really_ glad you’re home.”

“The lights called me home.” Thor murmured, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. “I could not resist.”

“The lights on the Tower?” Steve shuddered when he felt warm skin beneath his fingers, when Thor budged close enough that the bristle on his chin tickled over Steve’s cheek.

“No, beloved.” Thor’s voice dropped into little more than a rumble. “The lights in your eyes.”

“Oh my god.” Steve laughed a little and crushed their mouths together. “Take your clothes off  _now_.”

*************************

*************************

“Don’t go in there.” Sam warned when Pepper scooted around him and Bruce in the hall and headed towards the formal dining room.

“Why not?” she pushed a stray end of hair from her eyes impatiently. “Tony is insisting we use that ridiculous room for Christmas dinner and I have to make sure that everything is–”

“I’m telling you not to go in there.” Sam said again. “Don’t ask, just listen.”

“Wait, Why–?”

“Trust me on this one. You don’t want to know.” he said firmly, then pointed a finger sternly at Bruce when he started to speak. “Bruce, don’t tell her. You shouldn’t have told me, but you did and now I’m telling  _you_ –” pointing back at Pepper. “– you don’t want to know.”

“You’re being stupid.” Pepper sighed. “I have way to much to do to worry about–”

“Thor’s home.” Bruce looked like he was considering burning his eyes out. “And he and Steve are in there… reuniting.”

“Oh  _god_!” Pepper blanched. “You walked in on—”

“Yeah.” Bruce winced. “Steve is…  _flexible_. And a screamer. And–”

“Ick!” Pepper covered her ears and shook her head. “Oh my god!”

“I TOLD YOU YOU DIDN’T WANT TO KNOW!” Sam hollered. “Why don’t you people ever listen to me?!”

*****************

*****************

“So tell me what you were doing when it started acting up.” Tony frowned in concentration as he worked on Bucky’s arm. “If it’s like… a specific motion or something, I can calibrate this thing accordingly.”

“I um–” Bucky hesitated. “Well, I was thinking about Christmas, and thinking about you, and then I saw I had some wood and—”

“You were… thinking about  _me_?” Tony blinked at him, lips twitching in amusement. “And saw you had some…  _wood_?”

“Well yeah and so I was–” Bucky’s face went bright red. “No.  _No_ Tony. Not like that kind of wood. Oh my god.  _No_! Tony!”

It was too late. Tony had already dropped whatever tool he had in his hand and put his forehead down on the table, shoulders shaking as he tried to muffle his laughter.

“Dammit.” Bucky closed his eyes. “No. Tony. I mean, like oak. Or pine or something. There was wood in my room because–”

“Because you were thinking of me!” Tony hooted. “And I don’t doubt it was like oak! Oh  _god_ , Bucky this is the best conversation we have ever had!” Chuckles had turned into full on belly laughter, tears streaming down Tony’s face while Bucky sat there in embarrassment.

“Please tell me you hurt your arm doing something repetitive and satisfying!” Tony cackled, making a suggestive motion with his hand, and setting himself all over again.

“I was definitely  _not_ jerking off, Tony!” Bucky snapped, not meaning to sound so cranky, but about three seconds from digging a grave and burying himself in it, because he didn’t know how he could possible come back from this.

“What a shame.” Tony was still giggling, but he managed to wipe his tears and clear his throat. “I sort of loved that mental picture.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky saw his chance to turn the tables, and leaned in, licking over his lips suggestively, letting his accent roll in  _thick_. “Like the idea of me gettin’ off while thinkin’ bout ya?”

“Oh.” Tony suddenly was done laughing, sucking in a quick breath at the  _thought_ of–

“Mmmm sweet thing.” Bucky crooned. “You know, with my arm hurt like this, I would need some help anyway–”

“ _Shit_.” Tony shoved away from the table, thankful for oversized hoodies that fell below his waist. “Damn Buck, I can’t work on your arm now. Not with  _that_ in my– can’t stop thinking about– Gotta call Bruce in to help you now, damn.”

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh , and he watched as Tony paced for a few minutes, calling for JARVIS to turn on an obnoxious song about wanting a hippopatomus for Christmas, and muttering to himself until he calmed down.

“Okay.” Tony sat back down and motioned for Bucky’s arm. “Alright, like adults this time. What happened.”

“I’m making you a present.” Bucky explained, eyes sparkling as he watched the flush in Tony’s cheeks. “And I’m not sure exactly what I did, but something just seized up.”

“Okay. I’ll take care of you.” Tony winked at him and Bucky winked back, and they settled into companionable silence, music playing around them, their feet touching under the work table.

“You know.” Tony said after he had finished and closed Bucky’s arm back up. “If you  _did_ want help with you know.. All that. I’m game. Totally down for that. We haven’t done anything like it yet, but I’m just saying– full disclosure–  _totally_ down for that.”

“Yeah?” Bucky smiled a little. “Well damn, where’s some mistletoe when I need some? Got to get the mood going somehow.”

“You don’t need mistletoe to kiss me.” Tony said a little shyly and Bucky grabbed his chair to pull him closer before touching the barest kiss to his lips.

“Maybe we should do this sort of thing in bed before we do it in your lab, hm?”

“Orrrr you could just kiss me some more.” Tony suggested. “And as far as mistletoe goes–” a few taps at his keyboard and a hologram of mistletoe blinked on over their heads. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” Bucky hauled him into his lap. “Just perfect, honey.”   

**********************

**********************

Bruce came down to the lab half an hour later, looking for Tony to see if he wanted to go shopping for suits for the Christmas party and JARVIS came online as he was reaching for the door.

“Dr. Banner, I highly suggest not going in there.”

“Why not?” Bruce asked and then held up his hands. “You know what? Never mind. I can figure it out. Thanks JARVIS.”

He turned to leave just as Sam was jogging down the stairs, ready to drag Bucky from the lab to go for a run. “Heya Bruce have you seen–”

“You don’t want to know.” Bruce said firmly and Sam made a face.

“I can’t wait until Mistletoe season is over.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter today, only because its a fairly emotional one. Ive lost three friends when they were serving in the war overseas, and thankfully more than three of my other friends made it home again, but this time of year is always sad to see the posts on FB and other social media about their families and friends still missing them.
> 
> Anyway, short, emotional chapter today. I promise tomorrows will be back to our usual Christmas Fluff!

{{SONG}}

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Bucky balked at the front door of the Veteran’s Center. “Sam I don’t think– I think I’ll go back to the Tower.”

“Why?” Sam asked patiently. “Bucky, this is an important part of Christmas for me, and for Steve, and now that you are here, I think it should be a tradition for you as well.”

“But these men–” Bucky motioned around the room, then took a closer look and corrected himself. “These men and women— they don’t want to talk to me. Stevie, definitely but not– not me.”

“I guarantee they do.” Sam pushed him forward gently. “Now look, every year Tony pays for a catered dinner for any veteran who wants to come for a free meal here at the center, as long as we help serve it. It’s important Bucky. For the homeless veterans it might be the best meal they get all year. For the ones with no family, it’s companionship. Especially for the older ones, it’s a chance for them to see others from their same platoon, to relive memories– this a good thing, and Steve loves it.” Sam motioned across the room where Steve was already moving through the line of veterans waiting for the food to be served, bending down to give hugs, friendly pats on the back, and making sure he shook every hand he could.

“Well yeah, but Stevie was literally made for this.” Bucky pointed out. “I mean, literally beefed up to then shake hands, dance with the dames, and pretend to knock out Hitler.”

“Yeah.” Sam smirked. “Every single year at least one person brings up his old uniform with the short shorts and tights and I swear I can hear his teeth grinding from clear over here.”

“I’m not cut out for this sort of thing, Sam.” Bucky’s smile faded. “I’m going to go back home, alright? I’m sorry, I just can’t—”

“Excuse me.” a quietly firm voice interrupted Bucky mid sentence, and both Bucky and Sam looked down in surprise at the soldier who stood in front of them, smartly dressed in an immaculate uniform, his back bowed with age, but a spark in his eye that spoke of years of determination.

“Sir.” Bucky snapped a salute purely out of respect for the elderly soldier, even though it was obvious by his uniform that he wasn’t an officer.

“Don’t salute me, boy.” the man said with a short smile. “I’m just a grunt, just a soldier, just like you were.”

“Just like I was?” Bucky sent an unsure look at Sam. “Sorry, um–”

“I know who you are.” The soldier continued. “I’m the only one left y’know, only one out of my comapny. Most of us didn’t make it home from over there, and the rest of us–” his voice trailed off, a far away look on his face, and Bucky waited quietly for him to continue.

“Anyway.” He cleared his throat. “I know you who are. You’re the one who fell off the train. The one who was a prisoner of war for so long. We all heard the stories.”

“I–”

“The Captain–” a shaky hand pointed towards where Steve was still grinning and chatting it up with various veterans. “He’s a golden boy, all good looks and smiles and a story with a happiy ever after, but you– you represent more of us. Those of us who went expecting one thing, and got another. Those who were captured, those who saw things we can never us unsee. Those of us who went to war and didn’t come home whole.”

The man held out his hand– his left hand–and pulled the glove off it to show Bucky the stiff prosthetic limb. “Welcome home, soldier.” he said quietly. “Anytime one of us makes it home, it’s a blessing.”

Bucky reached out and shook his hand firmly, then pulled the old man into a careful hug.

Sam wiped the tears from his face and backed away to give them some space.


	21. Chapter 21

**[{{THE ONLY VERSION OF SILENT NIGHT WORTH LISTENING TO}}](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLfgNR_aiSTg&t=OTE1ZjliMGNlMzhmNjc5ODlmMjM5MDI1MWM2MmNjNjNiMDIyY2U1Nix4STBYbFEzZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168789662813%2Fchristmas-chapter-21&m=1) **

“Colonel Rhodes?” JARVIS’s polite voice interrupted a chess game between Pepper and Rhodey, breaking into the softly playing music. “Your assistance is required in the lab.”

“Tell Tony he can wait.” Rhodey waved the AI off, much more interested in how Peppers top fell open just enough for him to see the lace of her bra every time she leaned forward to move a chess piece.

“Why, Colonel.” Pepper smirked a little. “Are you turning Tony down because you are staring down my shirt like a horny teenager?”

“Ms. Potts, I am just entirely too engaged in this game with you to leave at the moment.”

“Hmm.” Pepper didn’t sound impressed. “Well that’s sweet, but while you have been distracted wondering about my bra, I managed check mate.” she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms with a satisfied grin. “So feel free to go help Tony.”

“Minx!” He exclaimed approvingly. “Distracted me with your feminine wiles so you would win!”

“I can assure you.” Pepper took a calm sip of her wine. “I would have won either way. It was just more entertaining to watch you drool.”

“Ms. Potts.” He sighed mournfully. “Now that you’re aware of your hold on me, I don’t stand a chance against you do I? That’s all well and good since I’ve been in love with you since—”

The last words slipped out before Rhodes could stop them and Peppers pretty mouth dropped open in shock, then snapped close as a flush tinted her cheeks.

“Why Colonel Rhodes. What a…  _bold_ thing to say.”

Rhodey waited with wide eyes, all of three seconds from a heart attack because  _what if Pepper didn’t_ –

“And it’s about time you said it.” Pepper continued, regaining some of her usual poise, clearing her throat daintily. “Because I love you too.”

“Thank god.” Rhodey went right to her, scooping her from the chair and bringing her up against his body for a long kiss. “I love you, Pepper.”

“I love you too, James.” she whispered. “But you should probably go see what Tony needs, hm? If he had JARVIS call for you it’s probably a life or death situation.”

“Um–” Rhodes hesitated, then shrugged. “It probably won’t be life or death for another five minutes. Come here.”

He tumbled her back down onto the couch and Pepper went willingly, giggling as they traded kisses and  _I love yous_  beneath the Christmas lights and mistletoe.

*************************

“Tones!” Rhodey was whistling happily as he strolled into the lab half an hour later, unable to stop smiling over his moment with Pepper. “Hey JARVIS said you needed some help and— Tony, what in the  _hell_ is happening here?”

Rhodey burst out laughing before he could help himself and Tony just glared at him from beneath the several yards of festive paper that were wrapped tightly around him, his chair, over his shoulders and down to his ankles, a giant bow sat crookedly on his head.

“Rhodey.  _Help me_.”

“Tony!” Rhodey was practically howling now, leaning against a wall for support. “What did you– how did you– what is– oh my  _god_!”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tony sulked. “Just help me get loose.”

“Hold on.” Rhodey wiped at his eyes and tried to get his giggles under control enough to hold up his phone and snap a picture. “This is…  _beautiful_. What happened?”

“Cut me loose!” Tony yelled and his best friend started laughing all over again. “Dammit, Rhodes! Help me!”

“Tell me what happened first.” Rhodey demanded, and started looking around for some scissors. “Is this like a weird sex thing between you and Bucky? Because I don’t want to hear about it, but I would like to know if he did this to you, or if you thought it would be a surprise or–”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Tony threatened. “I swear to god.”

“Look.” Rhodey held up the scissors. “Either you tell me what happened and I cut you loose, or you keep threatening me– which isn’t working by the way– and I leave your wrapped ass right here. So start talking.”

“I WILL END YOU!” Tony shrieked, and Rhodes opened his mouth to snark something back, but at that moment Dum-E rolled up holding an open canister of glitter and — “no!  _No_ you stupid robot, no glitter!!! I will cut you up and sell you for scrap–!!!”

Dum-E flung the glitter at Tony, and Rhodes lost his mind all over again as glitter rained down all over one furious, scowling genius.

“Well, you look  _incredible_.” he deadpanned when he could finally breathe again. “But you know… I feel like it’s not the most practical fashion for an everyday look?”

“I’m going to replace your Viagra with sleeping pills.” Tony glared at him. “Then when Pepper breaks up with you because you not only can’t keep it up, but also can’t stay awake, I’m going to laugh my ass off.”

“Nice try. You know damn well I don’t take no blue pills.” Rhodey finally started cutting at the wrapping paper. “Now tell me what happened.”

“I was wrapping presents for the team–” Tony huffed when Rhodey took the bow off his head and more glitter fell out. “–And I still haven’t decided what to get Bucky. So the other day JARVIS– ow _!_ You’re cutting the paper not my leg! Be careful!”

“Sorry.” Rhodey muttered. “So you haven’t decided what to get Bucky?”

“No. And J told me the other day that based on how much time Bucky spends staring at my ass, I should just give him  _that_.”

“Sorry, your AI said—”

“Yeah I know.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I was surprised too. Anyway, I’m over here wrapping and I mentioned to Dum-E–”

“Because you talk to your robots like they are people. Right.”

“Stop interrupting and keep cutting!” Tony cried in annoyance. “Anyway. I mentioned to Dum-E that I should just wrap myself and I swear, I’ve never seen the robots move so damn fast, they had me basically pinned down in like fifteen seconds, and JARVIS the traitor kept telling them to wrap me more.”

“The bow and the glitter were just the crowning glory?”

“The bow and the glitter are the reasons as of tomorrow there will be NO ROBOTS IN MY LAB!” Tony jerked out of the chair as soon as Rhodes snipped through the last bit of paper, and brushed pounds of glitter off himself angrily, careful not to disturb the bow on the monstrosity of a sweater he was wearing. {{ **[SWEATER](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Flepullmoche.shop%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F11%2Fpull-moche-noel-homme-516.jpg&t=ODVhZGQzMWVjNzk1NGU2MjI3ZTBiNTAzMDdjNGQ5NTc0NjAzMTk3ZCx4STBYbFEzZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168789662813%2Fchristmas-chapter-21&m=1)** }}  “And JARVIS,  _you_ are on thin ice, pal. I can’t believe you let them do that!”

“My most sincere apologies, Sir.” JARVIS replied and Tony glared up at the ceiling.

“I think you give your bots too much freedom.” Rhodey wiped a few sparkles off his sweater. “This is the type of thing that only happens to mad scientists in cheesy Christmas specials.”

“Thanks for that.” Irritably, still grumbling under his breath about his bots. “And thanks for coming down to help. I didn’t know if anyone else was here.”

“Just me and Pepper.” Rhodey said with a smile and Tony glanced up at him.

“What was that? What was that smile? Did something happen with you and Pepper?” Tony’s eyes lit in excitement. “Are you getting married!  _Oh my god_!”

“What? No, god, not married. Just you know… “ he coughed self consciously. “I said– we said that we love each other.”

“Oh that’s even better!” Tony’s grin was almost as big as Rhodeys. “ _Amazing_! I’m so happy for you! What are you getting her for Christmas?”

“God, I have no idea.” Rhodey confessed.

“You could always wrap yourself up as a present.” Tony gave him an evil smile, and Rhodey yelped when Dum-E started racing towards him, wrapping paper held high.

“ _Tony_!!”

Tony laughed all the way out the lab, shutting the door behind him so he wouldn’t hear Rhodes cursing and screaming for  _no glitter goddamnit!!!_

*******************

“I heard about you and Rhodey.” Tony leaned down and kissed Peppers cheek when he saw her in the kitchen. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks Tony.” Pepper kissed him back. “Where did he go, by the way?”

“Oh.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “He’s just a little…  _tied up_  at the moment.”

“You sound like an evil genius when you say that.” Pepper frowned. “Where is he?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Tony started backing out of the kitchen, eyes gleaming. “But he is a lovely little …. _package_  isn’t he?”

“You’re not funny.” Pepper snipped and Tony flashed her his best Dr Evil impression before yelling for JARVIS to turn up the music, and dancing away.

“JARVIS.” Pepper asked after a moment. “Could you tell me where Colonel Rhodes is?”

“Ms. Potts, the Colonel should be…  _wrapping up_  soon.”

Pepper took another drink of her wine and sighed. “I hate this house.”


	22. Chapter 22

{{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyXQViqx6GMY&t=ZTlhNjI5YTkwNzJjOWQ3ODA0MWEzNDAxMWI0NzJiNjdjZmIyZjM2NCxyOUlDZkdVSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168807331583%2Fchristmas-chapter-22&m=1)** }}

“Wade, where are we going?” Peter slouched in the back seat of the taxi, closing his eyes against a headache that was rapidly turning into a migraine, courtesy of some obnoxious bad guy with a mean right hook.

“Hang tight, baby.” Wade rubbed his thigh comfortingly. “I just need to make a quick stop before we get back to your place.”

“Make it fast.” Peter reached for Wade’s hand and squeezed lightly. “Been a few days since we spent some time together. Maybe you can  _take care_  of my headache for me.”

“Uh yeah.” Wade sounded unsure of himself, and Peter cracked an eye to send him a concerned look. “I mean, of course, Petey. If that’s what you want. But– but lets do this first, yeah? See how you feel about… things… then.”

“Are you alright?” Peter straightened up. “Wade, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Come here.” He tugged Peter over against him, putting an arm over his shoulders. “Nothings wrong, baby. Close your eyes and just relax. We’ll be there soon.”

“You’re being weird.” Peter muttered, hiding his face in Wade’s chest and trying not to think about how badly his head hurt. “But I love you anyway.”

“I love you too.” Those big arms tightened further around him. “Pete, I love you too.”

***********************

***********************

“What is this?” Peter frowned up at the high rise apartment building, then frowned even harder at the address that clearly labeled the building as  _outrageously expensive_. “What are we doing here?”

“Just let me show you something.” Wade took Peter’s hand nervously and entered the code for the front door, ignoring Peter’s surprised and suspicious glance. “Come on. Let me show you something.”

The elevator ride up to the fifteenth floor was mostly quiet, with Peter silently taking in the opulent elevator, and Wade counting the floors to keep himself calm until the doors slid open and they could move down the hallway.

“Wade—”

“Here. Right here.” Wade pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door to one of the apartments. “Come on, Pete.”

“Wade, I–” Peter stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the inside of the apartment, staring at the huge living room that opened out onto a balcony and an ultra modern kitchen in black and chrome, a hallway leading towards a few closed doors.

“This isn’t all of it.” Wade said when Peter stayed quiet for a long time. “It’s um, three bedrooms. I thought that was enough space, right?”

“Wade. What are we doing here?”

“I–I bought it.” Wade tossed the key onto a counter and shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s ours.”

“Ours.” Peter repeated, then fell silent again.

“Come on, let me show you.” Wade couldn’t handle the quiet so he urged Peter down the hallway. “So hall bath, for guests or whatever. I’m not a huge fan of the blue, but it’s not the worst, right?”

Silence.

“Um, spare bedrooms. Or one could be a dark room for your photography? Or–Or something. Good sized, right? Big enough for a dark room?”

Silence.

“Master bedroom.” Wade pushed open the double doors. “Thought maybe youd enjoy an upgrade from a full size bed to a king size. You know, like an adult? Even though I can’t really complain about you snuggling up against me in the smaller bed, so maybe we will keep your old one. Uh– master bath? Separate tub, that’s cool. Real estate agent called it a garden tub? I don’t know if that means I’m supposed to grow plants in it or what. Who knows. Showers nice. All glass. Means I can spy on you when you’re washing, or do that thing in movies where a hot chick gets pushed up against shower doors with her man behind her? Except you know, you’re not a  _girl_ so, I guess it’s not exactly the same but–”

“You’re saying a lot of things.” Peter smiled a little and Wade shrugged self consciously.

“Yeah, but you aren’t saying  _anything_ , so you know. I gotta fill the silence.”

“Right.”

“Say something, Pete.” Wade pleaded, following him back out to the living room. “I realize this is a big thing. We never  _really_ talked about moving together, and if you hate this then– then that’s fine. Just tell me. You’re sort of freaking me out here.”

“I– I love it.” Peter nearly whispered and Wade could have collapsed from relief. “I mean, why would you think I  _wouldn’t_ love it. This place is incredible and Wade–” tears then, filling his eyes. “Wade, you bought me a house? You bought us a house? A  _home_? This is for  _us_?”

“Well it’s an apartment, not a house.” Wade rubbed at the back of his neck, but grinned at the excitement on Peter’s face. “But we can call it a house. ‘Specially if you keep looking at me like that.”

“You bought us a home.” Peter jumped into his arms and laughed when Wade swung him around. “Wade, this is  _incredible_! Are you kidding me!!”

Wade laughed too, and kissed Peter happily, relieved that Peter hadn’t been mad, or upset about making the decision without him or–

“What would you have done if I said no.” Peter pulled away for a second. “I mean, you only asked me the one time if I wanted to move in, and I said no. I thought you were joking, anyway. Were you serious the entire time?”

“Dead serious, Baby boy.” Wade tapped on his phone and Mariah Carey’s  _All I Want for Christmas is You_  started playing around them. “I’ve been serious about this since our first date, even the times I wasn’t serious at all.  _Always_ serious about you.”

“Is the music for dramatic affect?” Peter was trying not to laugh and Wade winked at him.

“Is it working?”

“So well!”

“Well good.” Wade cleared his throat and pulled Peter back into his arms. “You’re it for me, Petey-pie. Whatever this is between us… this is it. You’re the one I love and the only one–” he cleared his throat. “Well. To steal a line from my Queen Mariah– all I want for Christmas is  _you_. This Christmas and however many more Christmases you want me.”

“All of them.” Peter blurted. “I want all of them, Wade. Every single one. I love you.”

“I love you too, Petey.” They kissed again, sweet and slow, and then not so sweet and not so slow as Peter started pushing Wade towards the bedroom mumbling about  _christening the room_  and  _breaking the bed_  and  _first time in **our**  home_ and  _get naked now_.

“Wait wait.” Wade paused right outside the bedroom door. “Petey– the third bedroom–”

“We should have Ellie over and take her shopping so she can decorate it the way she wants.” Peter decided instantly. “I have no idea how to shop for an eight year old girl, and you have no idea how to shop  _period_ , so we will let her pick it all out, hm?”

“I  _do_ love you.” Wade touched their foreheads together, sighing quietly. “Thank you.”

“Actions speak louder than words, mercenary man.” Peter teased. “Come here and show me how how  _thankful_ you are.”

**************************

“How’s your head?” Wade asked later, bringing Peter a bottle of water and stretching back out on the bed next to him. “Better?”

“Mmm. I don’t care.” Peter sighed happily and settled further into the big bed. “That was  _amazing_. New house sex for the win.”

“Does it bother you that I paid for this with merc money?” Wade budged closer until Peter turned and curled into him, running his slim hands up and down the rough skin on Wade’s back, smoothing his fingers over strong shoulders, and scratching his nails lightly over the broad chest. “I mean, I know you’re against that sort of work but I don’t do it anymore, and there was a whole bunch of money just sitting around and–”

“I don’t care.” Peter smooched a kiss to his lips. “I love this place, and I love you, and Ellie will have a great time here, and you know– it’s high enough for me to just sort of swing out of here on patrol and all that so… it’s perfect.”

“Good.”

“ _You’re_ perfect.” Peter kissed him again. “All I want for Christmas is you, Wade.”

“That was cheesy and stupid.” Wade grinned. “I love it.”

Peter just smiled and snuggled even closer. “Best Christmas ever.”


	23. Chapter 23

{{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE8gmARGvPlI&t=MzNjMTdjNGQ3MzBmM2FjZjA1ZTg5ZDI0MDlhMzBmMDU2NmI1YzYxNixOaTNQcWlsag%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168879237143%2Fchristmas-chapter-23&m=1)** }}

Any other time of year, it would have been disconcerting to see Deadpool–in full Mercenary regalia complete with a mask and with the added bonus of a Santa beard–crooning a surprisingly good karaoke rendition of  _Last Christmas_  to his blushing, grinning boyfriend. 

And Peter  _was_ blushing, a bright red that almost overshadowed the obnoxious suit he was wearing, {{ **[SUIT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tipsyelves.com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fsmall_image%2F228x342%2F9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2Fm%2Fe%2Fmens-christmas-light-suit_1.jpg&t=MTFjMWYxN2VjMDk0MzFlNWVkNzQwYWM4MzJkZmExZWE1NDYxOTNmZixOaTNQcWlsag%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168879237143%2Fchristmas-chapter-23&m=1)** }}, but he couldnt stop smiling either, still buzzing from an incredible first night and day in their new home together, too happy and too  _in love_  to care that the rest of the Avengers were cat calling good naturedly at Wade, Hawkeye flinging one dollar bills at him, and a surprisingly tipsy Maria Hill hollering for him to take it off!

Wade had wanted the obnoxious suit, of course, but his self consciousness had crept in at the last minute and he had opted to hide beneath his costume, but gamely added a Santa beard to make it festive. 

Peter had kissed his boyfriend on the lips, told him that it was perfectly fine to wear his suit, and bought the suit in a smaller size. 

And now Wade was belting along to George Michael and making a spectacular scene— 

—And Peter just cheered his love on. 

***********************

Natasha had poured herself into a sparkly green dress with silver pumps, a Santa hat pinned on top of her hair, and every time she crossed her legs, the already short skirt rode up and showed the holster on her thigh. 

Pepper was in a nearly matching dress in a sultry shade of red, a black pair of heels putting her a few inches over six feet tall, and showing off miles and  _miles_ of perfect legs, and the tiny bells on her earrings tinkled every time she laughed. 

Val had even come tonight, looking less Christmas-y but still amazing in leather pants and an off the shoulder sweater, her hair loose around her shoulders and a smile on her face as she stood and talked with the women. Sam had talked her into tucking a sprig of mistletoe behind her ear, and Bruce had shoved a poinsettia at her as they came through the door, so she looked at least a little festive, even if she kept rolling her eyes every time Pepper’s earrings jingled. 

Clint, Sam, and Rhodey, all looking equal parts dashingly handsome and also entirely ridiculous in their Christmas suits {{ **[SUITS](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Finventory-photos-1.global.ssl.fastly.net%2F3006531%2Foriginal%2F8481c700x420.jpg.jpg%3F1479693804&t=MDVhZjkxOTI0MjIzMWQ0MTI3YTQ5ZDJkMTljZTQzMTMzMWFhNjRiOCxOaTNQcWlsag%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168879237143%2Fchristmas-chapter-23&m=1)** }}, watched their girls chat and laugh and drank their beer.

“Gotta tell ya.” Sam took a long drink, his eyes lighting when Val looked his way and waved. “I dont know what I did in a past life to get me a girl like Val in this one, but damn.  _Damn_ I did good.” 

“I hear that.” Rhodey raised his glass in a salute. “Pepper is the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

“How long did it take her to say yes to a date, again?” Sam needled. “Six years?” 

“ _Five_.” Rhodey sent him a look. “And in my defense–”

“Isnt she beautiful?” Clint sighed dreamily and the other men turned to look at him, grinning at each other over how he was just staring at Nat. “Look how good she looks in that dress. In those shoes. Look at the ring on her finger. Ive waited seven years to give her a real ring and damn if it doesnt look amazing on her. Seven years to give that woman a diamond she deserves and I still don’t know if its enough for her.” 

“She’s stayed with you this long.” Rhodey elbowed him teasingly. “The diamond should make sure she stays another seven or so, huh?” 

“Leave him alone.” Sam signaled the bartender for another drink. “He’s spending Christmas with the terrifying woman he loves–”

“–you’re one to talk–”

“–SO WE SHOULD LET HIM BE ALL SAPPY IF HE WANTS!” Sam finished loudly. “And you know what,  _Colonel_. At least my woman–”

“ _OH_! We are not going to get into a conversation like that!” Bruce interrupted their chat, pushing through to get to the bar. “Do  _not_ start comparing women. All three of them are beautiful and incredibly smart and terrifying in their own way.” 

“Ill drink to that.” Rhodey nodded. 

“Here here.” 

***************************

“Im not really sure the cape goes with your suit, babe.” Steve teased, running his hands up Thors arms, squeezing at his biceps appreciatively. “But maybe later you ditch the suit and just keep the cape?” 

“Steven, my love.” Thor cocked an eyebrow at him. “I have always worn a cape, and I will continue to do so. Even with this–” he glanced down at the suit Steve had ordered for him in distaste. “– Even in this version of Earth clothing.” 

“Dont worry.” Steve leaned up and kissed him. “You look great in it. And did you see Tony’s face when we walked in?”

“Yes, he–” 

“Oh look.” Bucky joined them, casting a critical eye over their matching suits {{ **[SUITS](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0234%2F5963%2Fproducts%2FIMG_0394-2-Edit_1024x1024.jpg%3Fv%3D1511216199&t=YTMwNTViZDJmMjlmNjgwMDc5MzlhYzc5M2RlMDAzMzdhYjBlNmMxNixOaTNQcWlsag%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168879237143%2Fchristmas-chapter-23&m=1)** }} “Its Tweedle Dee and Tweedle- Dumb-Ass. Nice suits.” 

“Tony made you watch Alice in Wonderland?” Steve asked instead of commenting on Buckys own {{ **[SUIT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0234%2F5963%2Fproducts%2FIMG_0427-2-Edit_large.jpg%3Fv%3D1512066509&t=ZDRhYmI0MGE2ZGVjMDdhYTk1NjllNDk3MmE4ZGEzZjNhNmIwZmVkNyxOaTNQcWlsag%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168879237143%2Fchristmas-chapter-23&m=1)** }}, an atrocious thing that he had found just earlier today in a thrift store. 

“God yeah, what is wrong with that movie?” Bucky asked, exasperated. “Tony  _loves_ it!!” 

“Yeah. Made me watch it like eight times with him.” Steve groaned. “But you know, literally anything is better than watching the Grinch of repeat so you know–” 

“Where  _is_ Anthony?” Thor looked around the crowded room, over the heads of the team and the agents from SHIELD Tony had invited, and the other various vigilante types like Matt Murdock and the sharp tongued Jessica Jones. 

“Yeah, why’s Tony late to his own party? That doesnt sound like–”

Before Steve could even finish the sentence, the soft music cut out, and a new song started playing just as the balcony doors flew open and the Iron Man suit came flying through, music blasting from its outer speakers {{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlGz2QbIBRBA&t=MTkxZDNhOTQ2M2NkOTg3ZWNiNzY5YjMzNjczZTVkNzk5NzI3MzI2NyxOaTNQcWlsag%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168879237143%2Fchristmas-chapter-23&m=1)** }} as it barrel rolled and shot off glitter bombs as it circled the huge room. 

The suit landed with a  _boom_ – and Tony jumped out with his arms held high, a huge grin on his face, the worst Christmas { **[SUIT](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fspissia.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F11%2Fugly-christmas-sweater-suitmensugly.jpg&t=YThmMDI1MzRjZjY3NzljMDhiY2RlMjdkMTM1MjU3MGViMmM3OGI3ZixOaTNQcWlsag%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168879237143%2Fchristmas-chapter-23&m=1)** } anyone had ever seen tailored perfectly to his body.

“Christmas Party!!!” he yelled and everyone yelled right back at him, lifting their drinks in a cheers as the music started blasting again, and Tony started moving through the room, shaking hands, and sharing hugs and exclaiming over everyones suit. 

“You guys all wore suits!” he cried, dragging Bucky down for a kiss and snatching a bottle out of the air as Clint tossed him one. “Best party ever!” 

“Where did you get this?” Bucky tugged at the hideous thing. “I mean you look great, sugar but… damn.” 

“I had it specially made.” Tony waggled his eyebrows. “I got a guy for this.” 

“Of course you do.” 

“ _Merry Christmas Tony_!” Nat and Pepper nearly attacked him with kisses to his cheeks, and Sam snapped a picture just as Tony was laughing over it. 

“Merry Christmas guys. Lets get holly jolly drunk, huh?” 

***********************

***********************

It was four am when the party finally cleared out, the last guest put up in a spare room, the alcohol put away. 

Most of the guys had ditched their suit jackets and were lounging in just the brightly colored pants and dress shirts, snacking on whatever was left over, laughing over the evenings events. 

Nat was sprawled across Clints lap, letting him work his fingers through her hair, pulling bobby pins out and massaging at her scalp. 

Pepper and Rhodey were cuddled up on the recliner, Peppers shoes somewhere over by the karaoke stage, Rhodey’s jacket draped around her shoulders to keep her warm. 

Steve was full on straddling Thor, teasing him about how good he looked in the suit, and then lowering his voice and teasing things that  _no one_  wanted to have to overhear.

Tony came back downstairs from making sure Wade and Peter had found their room – and been thoroughly warned on pain of being thrown out a window to  _not_ destroy it– and Bucky reached for him instantly, tugging him onto his lap and kissing him soundly. 

Sam and Val sat holding hands, talking quietly with Bruce, who was having a cup of tea to try and get a jump on what would be a hell of a hangover later on. 

“How you feeling, baby?” Bucky whispered. “You doing alright? Happy with the party?” 

Tony looked around the room with a little smile on his face. “The party was perfect. Got a Tower full of friends and family who had a blast tonight. And now now its 4am on Christmas Eve, and Ive got my arms around my fells–” Bucky grinned at that. “– So I am just about as happy as Ive ever been.” 

Tony leaned in and kissed him again. “Just as happy as Ive ever been.” 


	24. Chapter 24

{{SONG}}

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Tony popped his head into Nats bedroom, hand over his eyes. “Are you guys dressed?” 

“Its eleven in the morning, Tony.” Natasha pointed out with a wry smile. “Why wouldnt we be– oh.” her smile grew. “No, sorry about that the other day, but this time we are absolutely dressed and absolutely not–”

“–humping against the wall.” Clint finished with a snarky grin. “No, you just missed it. Sorry.” 

“Damn.” Tony wrinkled his nose. “Next time maybe.” 

“Stop giving him terrible ideas!” Natasha scolded. “No one is watching, Clint! We’ve been over this!” 

“But its Christmas!” Clint whined dramatically, then leaned in and booped her nose. “Just kidding baby. I dont ever want to share you with anyone.” 

“Mmm.” Nat kissed him back. “Thats better. Tony, what did you need honey?” 

“God, you guys are cute.” Tony reached into the box he was carrying and pulled out a delicately woven mistletoe flower crown and handed it to Tasha. “I made you something.” 

“Tony! You made this for me!” Her jaw dropped. “This is beautiful!” 

“A mistletoe crown?” Clints eyes lit up. “Tony this is genius.” 

*************************

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Tony was dancing along to the song over the speakers, and sashayed his way over to where Steve and Tony were curled up watching a movie in the common area. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Tony.” Steve looked up at him with a big smile. “Are you excited for dinner tonight?” 

“Yes! Dinner in the formal dining room will be amazing!” Tony grabbed another flower crown. “This is for you.” 

“Oh my god.” Steve’s face flushed dark red and he shook his head negatively. “No– um– no thank you.” 

“You have to wear it.” Tony insisted. “Its Christmas!” 

“Its Christmas time, Steven.” Thor agreed without looking up from the television. “Anthony’s home, Anthony’s favorite time of year, Anthony’s rules.” 

“I do love you, Point Break.” Tony dropped a kiss on Thors head. “You heard Thunder Thighs, Cap, you gotta wear it.” 

“Fine.” Steve hesitated, then finally reached for it, setting the crown gingerly on his head. “Thanks, Tony.” 

“You are–” Tony elbowed Steve suggestively. “you are very welcome. He who gets the mistle toe also gets the di–” 

“Thats enough Tony! Thank you Tony!” Steve said loudly. “Goodbye!” 

Tony was barely out of the door before Thor was grabbing Steve and dragging him over his lap. “You look like my queen in a crown, beloved.” He murmured. “I am going to kiss you until the mistletoe falls off the branches and onto the blankets around us.” 

“I love you.” Steve grabbed him closer. “Stop making me blush and start kissing me.” 

**********************

“Flower crowns!” Tony cried, pushing open the door to the kitchen and grinning at Sam and Val. “Heya Val. you want a flower crown?”

“What’s with the crowns?” Val raised an eyebrow curiously, but not unkindly. “And isnt that mistletoe?” 

“Yep!” Tony held one out between them. “I made them and I expect someone to wear them so figure it out! The one who wears the crown gets the di–” 

“You will look so beautiful in this.” Sam snatched a crown before Tony finished his sentence and placed it lightly on Val’s head. “I love your hair, you know that? You should definitely wear this the rest of the night because it makes your hair look… just so pretty.” 

“You’re dumb.” Val rolled her eyes but stood on her toes to kiss him anyway. “But Ill wear this as long as you–” she whispered something in Sam’s ear that made him cough and grin, his hands tightening around her waist as he whispered an answer back. 

“Adorable.” Tony flung a little glitter at them. “Merry Christmas Eve.” 

**************************

Pepper was on the phone in her office when Tony came in, and she put up a finger warning when he grabbed some glitter and aimed for her. 

“Anthony Edward Stark.” she whispered fiercely. “I am on the phone with the new CEO of Hammer Tech and if you throw glitter at me while I am negotiating a buy out I swear to– Yes! Yes Mr. Carter I am still here. Actually, yes Tony is here today! Would you like to talk to him? Oh wonderful!” she motioned frantically for Tony to come take the phone. 

“This is Tony Stark.” Tony was instantly all business as he took the phone from her, hopping up on the desk and snapping his fingers for a notebook and pen. “Yes. Mr. Carter we can absolutely go over all of those details. My consulting hours are from– “

“– you are available right now for as along as he needs!” Pepper hissed. 

“–My consulting hours are whenever you need them to be.” Tony finished, glaring at Pepper in annoyance and jabbed a finger at the box of mistle toe crowns.

“Oh I love these!” Pepper whispered in delight. “Tony, thank you! James will be so excited to have an excuse to kiss me all night!” 

Pepper pinned the crown on top of her perfectly styled hair, pulling a few curls loose to hang around her shoulders and lifted her phone to snap a picture to send to the Colonel.

“Really?” Tony mouthed. “A selfie? Be professional!” 

“Thanks for taking the call.” Pepper waved at him and slipped out of the office, and Tony slumped into her chair, rubbing a hand over his eyes, not ready to sit through hours of business deals on Christmas Eve.

But then–

“Oh Mr Stark!” Pepper came back into the office almost immediately, talking entirely too loud to make sure Mr. Carter on the other side heard her. “The kids just got here! They are ready for their present!” 

“Oh!” Tony tried not to laugh. “Oh, Ms. Potts, I completely forgot about that. Mr. Carter, could I call you after the holiday?–Thankyousomuchmerrychristmasgoodnight!”

Tony slammed the phone down and sent Pepper a look. 

“Sorry.” She shrugged unrepentantly. “I couldn’t hang up on him without being rude, but you’re the CEO so you can do whatever you want.” 

“Ugh.” Tony kissed her cheek. “Maybe next time you just disconnect the phone line. I made you head of the company so I didn’t have to ever talk on the phone, remember?” 

“I remember.” Pepper kissed him back. “Thank you for my crown. I love it.” 

“You know, you and Nat loved your crowns. I feel like the guys dont think its as fun as you do. Steve practically kicked me out of the living room, and Sam glared at me. So rude.” 

“Are you telling them the one who gets the mistletoe gets the dick?” 

Tony grinned. “Uh… yep.” 

“Oh Tony.” Pepper sighed. “Its a good thing we love you.” 

***********************************

“Brucie-bear!” 

Bruce looked up from his book long enough to get a mistletoe flower crown to the face as Tony winged it across the lab. 

“Merry Christmas Eve!!!!” Tony yelled as he ran back up the stairs. 

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Bruce called back, setting the crown on his unruly hair and going right back to reading.

********************************

“Hey sweet thing.” Bucky pulled Tony into his arms and rubbed their noses together. “What are you doing?” 

“Um hey.” Tony looked around to make sure no one was watching and held up a flower crown. “So I made these and I– I mean, I want to wear it, but you know… I want you to wear it? You know what Im saying?” 

“I have no idea what you’re saying.” Bucky laughed. “But you’re adorable saying it, so please keep talking.” 

“Hewhogetsthemistletoegetsthedick.” Tony mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably. “And we havent really– like just hands and stuff? So we havent really had this talk yet but–” 

“Did you say he who gets the mistletoe gets the dick?” Bucky clarified, blue eyes lit as he tried not to laugh. “Tony are you kidding me?” 

“Ok but you know– Nat has one and Pepper has one and Steve has one and Val has one and–” 

“Really? Val?” Bucky smirked. “I would have thought Sam–”

“Me too!” Tony burst out laughing. “But he definitely jammed it on her head so–” 

“Here ya go, baby.” Bucky took the crown and placed it over Tonys hair, settling it snugly. “This looks perfect on you.” 

“Thanks.” Tony pushed away a little sliver of disappointment and smiled anyway. “So tonight for dinner we should–” 

Bucky grabbed another crown and set it on his own head, tilting it rakishly and fluffing his dark hair theatrically. “How does mine look?” 

“So good.” Tony dragged him down for a hard kiss. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, sugar.” Bucky fit Tony closer against his body, left arm wrapping around Tonys waist to keep him still. “If you want to ya know… switch? Sounds like fun. Cant wait to be with you every single way I can. In fact… its Christmas Eve and we are both wearing mistle toe.” He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Why dont we go unwrap something together?” 

“Oh god.” Tony laughed again. “Merry Christmas Eve to me.” 

****************************

Dinner in the formal dining room was a success. 

The men all wore sharp black suits, and the women floor length gowns. 

There were five courses, served by staff Tony had hired just for the night. 

Maria’s beautiful silver flatware and delicate china place settings looked incredible against the deep red table cloth and the crystal glasses were sparkling under the chandelier. 

Tony reached up to touch his flower crown, blushing when Bucky copied the motion and winked at him. 

“I cant tell you guys what it means to have you all here.” Tony stood to give a toast. “i know Christmas with me isnt exactly easy or calm, so thank you for putting up with my shenanigans, with all the candy Ive been eating and leaving places, the resulting sugar crash that ends with me sleeping one of you, all the glitter and tinsel, the music, the lights, the sweaters—” everyone laughed and he grinned. 

“Anyway. I love Christmas. And this year, I love it even more with all of you here. Thank you, for all that you mean to me and all we have been through and all the family and just… love that you all bring to our Tower. Wouldnt be home without you.”

He raised his glass high. “I love you guys. Merry Christmas to us.” 

“Merry Christmas, Tony.” The team clinked their glasses together, shared smiles and kisses between them. “We love you too.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This has been so much fun these past few weeks to post every day and share all this Christmas fluff with you guys! I hope your holidays and time off from school/university is restful and happy and filled with joy!

{{ **[SONG](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhwacxSnc4tI&t=ZTE1NmVlYjBiZDJiYzgzMTUwZmJkYTM3ODM0NDk0ZGNkNzk4YzM5MixqWW85QVJ3NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168912475483%2Fchristmas-day&m=1)** }}

“Merry Christmas.” Clint snaked an arm around Natasha’s waist and snugged her up close, pulling the covers up over their shoulders. “What is this for us, number seven?” 

“Number seven.” Natasha confirmed with a yawn, winding their legs together and sighing contentedly. “Thank goodness Tony ends the season with much calmer music than he starts it.” 

“Mmm. Ill drink to that.” Clint pushed a kiss behind her ear and closed his eyes again. “I guess Ill keep you around for a few more Christmas’s.” 

“You’re stuck with me, Mr. Barton.” Natasha sounded impossibly smug. “Ive got a diamond to prove it.” 

“Sounds good to me, Mrs. Barton.” Clint kissed her again. “Lets get a little more sleep before Tony starts yelling about presents, hm?” 

***************************

“Merry Christmas.” Steve scratched his fingers through Thors short hair, over the bristly beard. “Im so glad you’re here to share this one with me.” 

“Steven.” Thor urged Steve further on top of him, cupping his jaw tenderly. “There is no one I would rather spend this season with, neither in Asgard or Midgard, or Valhalla itself. This time with you has been the best of my life.” 

“I love you.” Steve kissed him then, smiling when he saw the pieces of mistletoe scattered around the pillow. “You were right. Kissed me until the mistletoe fell apart.” 

“I will always keep my promises to you.” Thor reached for a small package on the night stand and Steve sat across his hips, pulling on the ribbon to open it. 

“What is–” he stopped when he saw the thick golden ring inside, Asgardian symbols sketched into the band, a single blue stone sat in the center. “–Thor?” 

“I would have you by my side for the rest of my life.” Thor said softly, blue eyes nearly glowing as he watched Steve slide the ring onto his finger. “But only if that is what you want as well. I would take you to Asgard and seat you by my side as a king, as my beloved, as the one I choose to love. Or we could stay here, and fight with the team, live here in the Tower together. Whatever you wish.” 

“I dont think it will matter where we are.” Steve fit the ring snug on his finger and smiled down at it before meeting Thor’s eyes. “As long as we are there together.” 

*****************************

“Well, good morning, Ms. Potts.” Rhodes woke up in time to see Pepper sliding into her candy can printed leggings. “It would be a merrier Christmas if you were still in bed with me.” 

“Merry Christmas Colonel Rhodes.” Pepper teased and leaned over to give him a good morning smooch. “I would have liked to stay in bed with you, but it is already five am, and I have to make sure Im at the front door to pick up Tonys presents when the service delivers them.” 

“Oh right.” Rhodey sighed. “Because if there are presents with Tonys name on them anywhere in the Tower he will find them.” 

“its honestly ridiculous.” Pepper wrapped her hair up in a bun, and retrieved a box from her dresser. “However since you were  _so good_ last night, here’s an early present.” 

Rhodes tore the top off the box and whooped when he saw what was inside. “Season tickets?!” 

“There are perks to dating the woman who runs Stark Industries.” She winked and kissed him again. I have to go get those presents. See you downstairs in a few minutes?” 

“Of course.” Rhodey kissed her back sweetly. “I love you Ms. Potts.” 

“I love you too, Colonel Rhodes.” 

***********************

(Wade and Peters Home)

***********************

“Well good morning roomie.” Wade pulled Peter tighter against him and rocked into him suggestively. “How about a Merry Christmas morning delight, hm?” 

“Mmmph.” Peter mumbled, but let Wade roll him over for a long kiss, wiggling in anticipation when rough hands started wandering over his body, pushing pajama pants down and rolling over so Wade could settle between his legs. 

“Mmm Wade–” more awake now, Peter started kissing back, loving the way Wade’s breathing started to speed up, his voice lowering into that sexy growl and–

“Dad! Peter-dad! Are you guys kissing or can I come in!” Ellie shouted through the bedroom door. “Pull up your pants! Im coming in!” 

“Oh shit!” Peter blanched and shoved Wade away, forgetting to check his strength and sending Wade flying out of the bed and sliding into the wall. 

“Oh my god!” Peter burst out laughing at Wade’s undignified naked sprawl and the shocked scowl on his face. “Im so sorry! I panicked when Ellie–” 

“Last warning!” Ellie called and Wade dove back under the covers, pulling them up to under his arm pits and sticking his tongue out at Peter. 

“Come in, honey!” 

“Hey.” Ellie came bounding in the door, her Christmas Elf pajamas and pigtails making them both smile. “Its like five thirty and there is a stack of presents that need opened so stop kissing and COME ON!” 

“Alright.” Peter sighed. “Alright, Ellie, we’re coming.” 

“Like, now.” The girl demanded, adopting an expression that was completely Wade. “Not like…. in fifteen minutes after you’ve been gross together.” 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Wade assured her, and waited until she had skipped out the door to turn and kiss Peter again. “Sorry about that Pete. Christmas with kids is–”

“Something we should do every year.” Peter interrupted. “So dont worry about it. Its adorable and we can always have Merry Christmas sex when she goes back to the Prestons tonight.” 

“I love you.” Wade kissed him again. “Thank you.” 

“I love you t–”

“STOP  BEING GROSS!” Ellie hollered. “There are PRESENTS that need to be opened!!!”

“We’re coming!” they yelled together, kissed one more time, and threw clothes on to celebrate their first Christmas together.

*****************

(The Tower)

****************

“Merry Christmas, sweet thing.” Bucky smoothed metal fingers over Tonys cheek. “How you feeling this morning?” 

“Sore.” Tony grinned and shifted on the bed, easing over onto his side to take the pressure off his rear. “But awesome.” 

“Good.” Bucky pushed a wooden box into his hands. “I made you a present.” 

“ _Oh_!” Tony blinked in surprise and sat up in bed. “You actually made me– so the whole wood in the room thing– you were serious. Like you actually had  _wood_ , you really werent talking about um– doing anything else?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky stared at him. “We had a whole conversation about that and you still didnt believe me?” 

“Well… I believe you  _now_!” Tony defended and started looking over the box. “Where does it open?” 

“Its a puzzle box.” Bucky explained. “So you have to–” 

“You made me a puzzle box? This is amazing!” 

Bucky was promptly forgotten as Tony tried to figure it out, turning the box over and over in his hands, pressing over different areas until something clicked, and then something else slid and suddenly the top sprang open and Tony looked so delighted that Bucky had to lean in and kiss him just because he was adorable. 

“Oh.” Tonys voice shook when he lifted the chain from the box, staring at the simple jewelry with wide eyes. “Bucky is this–” 

“My old dog tags.” Bucky finished. “And the ones that were mine when I was the Winter Soldier. You’ve accepted both sides of me, my past and all the issues that came with it and I cant tell you what that means to me. Tony I just– I know we havent been together all that long but– Tony, I–” 

“I know.” Tony nodded quickly. “I– me too. I mean– what you were gonna say? Right? Thats what you were going to say? Because I do too.” 

“Good.” Bucky grinned and moved closer for a long kiss. “Merry Christmas.” 

Tony snatched a mistletoe crown and jammed it on his head before looping both sets of dog tags around his neck. 

“Best Christmas Ever.” 


End file.
